Super Horned Ascension
by TURP
Summary: To fight against the mighty androids Gohan travels to Lucy's world. As a Z Fighter she finds love, friends, and a family to care for her. Chapter 13 is up.
1. A New Fighter

Super Horned Ascension

Setting DBZ (Android-Buu saga)/Elvin Lied before the events of episode 4 and episode 5 and onwards. Story's rating is T for Teen for moderate to intense written action violence, coarse language (Lucy has a potty mouth), crude/rude/sexual humor, and mild thematic elements. And yes I have LSSJ2 permission to make the fic so ask him if ya want. This is a reposting slash revising of "Super Horned Ascension".

-Chapter 1 A New Fighter

-DBZ world

Over the sun soaked desert area south of Korin's Tower and Kami's Lookout a young black haired boy in a blue fighting uniform called a gi was flying very fast searching for answers. In three short years his world would come under the attack of deadly androids. In the center of the dried up arid place stood a palace surrounded by a large and clear moat. The boy floated down to the ground and walked into the palace.

"Baba can you hear me it's me Gohan. Please answer." The boy named Gohan asked in the rather dark, and creepy hallways.

"Ahh Gohan what do I owe the pleasure of the visit?" A raspy female asked the boy. In a puff of smoke a very small woman in a black hat and robes appeared and started walking up to Gohan.

"It's about the androids Baba we might not have enough power to take them down. Can you find any potential warriors for our cause?" Gohan asked the sorceress. Baba summoned her crystal ball and gazed upon another world. Gohan looked into the orb and saw a girl about his age. Oddly she had red eyes, pink hair and two odd looking horns on her head. She seemed sad and lonely.

"She shall do nicely I'll use a spell to take you to her world and bring her here." Baba explained.

"Are... are... are you sure she can help us Baba?" Gohan said worried.

"I have seen her future young Gohan it's not very bright. If she is not befriended soon I fear it will be too late to spare her." Baba explained sadly. Taking a sack of powder and mumbling some magic words and opened up a vortex leading to the girl's world.

"But Baba how'll I get back?" Gohan questioned the woman.

"Never fear my dear Gohan once you acquire the girl I'll incite a spell for your return." Baba said reassuring the boy. Gohan the entered the swirling vortex and soon found himself in another world.

-Elfen Lied universe

He studied his surroundings and deduced he was in a school-like building. It was full of bedrooms in a few of the halls. Gohan couldn't study the place for long since had a job to do which was finding that girl. It shouldn't have too hard but the place was big so where was she at? As if to answer her question Gohan heard a scream coming from classroom.

-classroom

Gohan had found the screams source a seemingly empty classroom. What he saw enraged him two boy's were holding a girl while a third was about to pummel the poor thing to death. Gohan had to act fast or the animal would toast. "MASENKO HA!" Gohan let loose his Masenko attack at the pot reducing it to dust.

"What the heck happened?" Asked the boy holding what was the pot which now was dust.

"I happened ya jerk!" Said an angry boy about their age with spiky black hair wearing a blue fighting gi.

The four kids stared at the boy who stared back with a fierce glare. He cracked his neck for a moment and his knuckles.

-begin Imperfect Cell theme

"I'm giving you all one choice leave her and her dog alone or else." The boy threatened them.

"Well, well we got a karate kid here (cracks knuckles) stand back people watch how it's done." The boy leapt at Gohan who only countered by catching his punch then throwing him across the other room's side. The boy struggled to get up and rejoined his other buddies.

"Now anyone else wanna try me?" Gohan growled at the other two boys who backed away from him. The three ran out of the room as if the hounds of hell were after them. Gohan turned his attention to the girl who came with her dog in her arms. The two stared each other down determining the threat level. Gohan sat himself on a desk to make himself less threatening.

"Um thank you." The girl said timidly to her savior. She seemed nervous and slightly scared.

"I'm Gohan I came here for you I think you might be able to help in upcoming battles. You'll have family too." Gohan said quietly getting the girl to come closer.

"A family for me?" She said in shock. "I'm named... my name is Lucy it was the only thing on my basket. Thank you for saving my puppy Gohan." Soon the same vortex that allowed him to get to this world was going to allow the dyad a way back.

"Lucy do you trust me?" Gohan asked her. Lucy nodded her head. Hand in hand the two then crossed through the portal. They then returned to Gohan's world.

-DBZ world

Soon the two children had returned from the parallel world and soon met up with Baba. Lucy hid behind Gohan afraid of this new person.

"Lucy this is Baba she's the one who told me to find you." Lucy looked at the small woman dressed in a black robe and witches hat.

"Err, thank you Baba." Lucy said timidly.

Soon the two walked outside into the heated desert. Lucy started sweating from the furious heat.

"Ok Lucy it's time we go home. Flying Nimbus!" Gohan shouted and soon a golden yellow cloud sped to stop near him. Gohan gestured for her to hop on it. Somewhat skeptical of the idea she did so anyway much to her surprise.

"What in the... " She stammered in confusion.

"That show's you're a good person Lucy since the Nimbus only allows decent people to ride it. It'll let you ride it while I fly back." Gohan explained to her. The two then started onward back home. Lucy looked over the scenery. This place was very different from hers. Pushing that idea aside why exactly did Baba want Gohan to find her for? What battles was he speaking of? Could she really be of help? Whatever the reason her new home it had to be better than the orphanage. It was getting dark but the duo kept flying along until they saw a dome like house near a forested area. Gohan started descending and so did the Nimbus. They finally stopped at the strange looking house.

"Ahh here we are home." Gohan said helping Lucy down off of the cloud. Gohan being the honest boy he was led Lucy by her hand with her pup following after them into house.

-Son residence

As soon as he entered the home he was barraged by his somewhat overbearing mother Chi-Chi who was always having him study. While his father Goku was reading paper until he seen his son come in the building.

"Where have you been young man you need to be studying mister." She lectured him that is until she saw the pink haired girl hiding timidly behind him.

"Wait a teensy minute who's the girl you have with you. You're too young to be dating young man." His mother asked curiously.

"He's a chip off the old block women go to him like moths to a flame." The spiky haired man joked. Gohan waved his hand in a manner stating he wasn't joking.

"This is Lucy she has no home no family could she stay with us? Please?" The boy begged his mother who looked into his sorrowful eyes and also Lucy's hopeful red ones.

"Mm... Gohan dear are you two sure about this?" Chi-Chi looked over to her husband.

"Well Chi-Chi you always said you wanted as girl. If you can't birth one naturally then adopt one." The black haired woman reluctantly had to agree with her husband. At this point chi-Chi noticed Lucy had no suitcase with her. "Alright honey since she hasn't anywhere to stay this'll be her home from now on." She said defeated.

"Honey what about your clothes or for that matter where're they? You can't wear that all the time." Chi-Chi asked her adopted daughter mentioning her plain white t and red skirt combo.

"I have nothing the kids took everything from me." She said downhearted.

It was then Chi-Chi was filled with a very protective motherly instinct and she embraced the little rose haired girl. Up until now no one had ever expressed any concern for her much less touched or held her when she cried. It felt no nice to have a mother's love for once. And Lucy hugged back. "Well don't you worry Lucy we'll just go shopping for all the clothes you need. I have the money to use from my father." Chi-Chi breaking the embraced and went to her catalogues books for cute girly clothes to buy at West City.

"Once you get settled in after a few days you'll have to learn the Bukojutsu." Goku or now her new dad told her.

"Bukujutsu? What's that?" The rosy haired girl asked confused.

Her new brother explained it to her more thoroughly. "Air flying technique basically. Meaning once you master it you can fly." Gohan said though the girl was still very much confused. Their mother came back into the room catalogue in hand.

"Chi-Chi now don't smother her. Anyway it's getting late you two should head to bed." Goku said as all of a sudden it started pouring down rain in buckets no less.

"Now that's a storm." Goku said observing the bad weather.

-Gohan's/Lucy's room

Since Lucy had no clothes to wear she borrowed some from her new brother until she had her own in which case a large white t shirt. She contemplated the odd bit of events that had happened recently. Just hours ago she was miserable at the orphanage and the kids hated her but Gohan stood up for her and his family readily took her in no questions asked. They didn't even seem freaked out by her horns in fact Chi-Chi thought they were cute on her looking like cat ears or a set of ribbons. Outside however it continued to storm and thunder while Lucy was snuggled up in her new blankets. Finally she fell asleep only to fall prey to a nightmare.

-Lucy's dream

Lucy woke seeing a massive bone yard littered with skeletons of people and she kept waking long until she came to some tombstones. They read "Goku Son, Chi-Chi Son, and Gohan Son, victims of murder the culprit Lucy Son". Soon skeletons started popping up from the ground and started reaching for her. Instinctively she curled into a ball only for the things to be upon her and she screamed.

-end dream 3:12 Am

Lucy screamed as she awoke herself. She was breathing heavily and saw her hands trembling but when a thunderclap made her jump she heard a voice or something like it in her head was speaking to her. "Soon you'll be a murdering monstrosity my dear there's no escape." The voice said coldly.

"Who're you?!" Lucy shouted.

"I am you the other you yer murdering instincts ready to take over. There's no escaping what you are my dear." The voice continued to taunt her. "You would've killed those boys anyway if yer precious little adoptive brother hadn't of shown up. Pity though I wonder how you'll kill the Sons?"

"No I refuse to hurt them! They took me in! I love them!" Lucy shouted out loud.

"Fine I'll be waiting and watching closely. Ahah! Ha! Ha! Ha!" The voice laughed. Lucy collapsed to her knees and started crying. Her loud bawling woke up her brother.

"Umm Lucy what's wrong?" He asked her groggily and Lucy pounced on him hugging him tightly.

"Oh Gohan I don't wanna be a murderer! (sniffle) Please " She said with sniffling. Lucy explained what she dreamt about and the voices she heard which really got her brother's attention. The small puppy she had with her started whining at its master. She had named him Jiro. He licked her hand and stared at her with his sad eyes.

"Shhh... You have me I'll always be there for you I promise." He said holding her hands and gazing into her ruby eyes using his dark ones. The horned girl slowly stopped sniffling. Gohan gave her a small peck on her cheek to calm her making her blush a shade of pink matching her rosy hair color.

"I know who can help Kami, Mr. Popo, and Korin at the lookout. Dad can take you there. (sees her worry) Please this isn't something you should keep bottled up." Gohan told her. Reluctantly she agreed with him. The two siblings went to their parent's room.

-Goku/Chi-Chi's room 3:16 AM

Goku was sawing logs as was his wife Chi-Chi who was out like a light. Cautiously the sibling dyad went into the room and walked to the bed. Gohan looked at his sleeping mother. She was really sleeping up a storm. *poke* *poke* *poke* Their mother groaned as she was poked until finally she was rudely awoken.

"What! What is it you two2 (checks clock) it's 3:16 AM what do you two need at this hour?" Their mother asked the two of them. Gohan gestured for her to tell her what was wrong.

"I've been having nightmares mama please I don't wanna hurt anyone." The rosy haired girl pleaded with her new mother. She looked at her with the most saddest eyes which quivered with tears.

"In the morning we'll take you to a therapist." She said.

"Mom it's not that simple if this keeps up she can't help us. This could really eat at her if we ignore it. This is dad's territory." Gohan explained to her. Reluctantly the raven haired woman woke her sleeping man.

"Wake up Goku! Wake up! Get yer butt up!" She spat at him shaking him. He didn't wake up and then the woman smacked him upside his spiky haired head.

"DOUCH DAMNIT! Chi-Chi what'd ya hit me for? That fricking smarts!" The tall man said annoyed with his wife standing up in the bed clutching his sore head.

"Lucy's having nightmares and they're keeping her awake Goku help her she's our daughter after all." His wife told him. He looked at his two young kids and Gohan spoke up.

"I suggested she go to see Kami, Mr. Popo, and Korin at the lookout dad they might be able to help." Gohan said holding Lucy close.

"Alright Gohan we'll give it a shot. Lucy do you want to be trained by them?" Her new father asked her.

"Yes I do if it'll help me then yes." She said determined.

"Well until then it's back to bed you two c'mon march you little half-pints." Chi-Chi said half joking and half ordering.

-Gohan's/Lucy's room

Once back into Gohan's bed the two siblings (plus Jiro sleeping at the bed's foot) soon drifted off to sleep and for once the young girl had no nightmares to scare her awake. She had a family to care for her. She was safe finally from harm Gohan would be there for her and so would her new parents Goku and Chi-Chi.

-Korin's Tower/Kami's Lookout a few days later

On the topside the high building of Korin's Tower/Kami's Lookout a tall and old green skinned man was having some warm tea his heavyset black skinned genie friend had made. The green skinned man was a Namekian an alien being was named Kami guardian of the Earth and the genie was Mr. Popo a friend and assistant. Goku was flying there with his newly adopted daughter clutching him and soon landed on the white tile work. Kami turned and saw his old friend and ally of good Goku. "Goku to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" The Namekian asked him.

"Kami I'd like the two of you to help train my daughter." Goku said to the green skinned alien. Mr. Popo walked over to them and seemed confused when he said "his daughter". Since when did his wife have a girl?

"Your daughter Goku? Congratulations when did Chi-Chi have a girl?" The genie asked the spiky haired man. A small red eyed pink haired girl around Gohan's age peeked out from behind Goku's leg. She seemed nervous and was unwilling to budge even in the slightest.

"Just a few days ago Gohan found her she's been having terrible nightmares. She dreamt she went on a bloody killing spree. (expression turns serious) Please Kami you have to train her to overcome her fear." Goku said very serious but Lucy seemed very intimidated by the two strangers if not scared. "It's ok Lucy these some of my friends the tall one is Kami guardian of Earth and his friend Mr. Popo say hello." Goku kneeled down to his daughter who was nervous.

"Err hello Mr. Popo hello Mr. Kami." She said nervously and politely holding onto her adoptive father's Gi's pant leg.

"Young lady do you want to be trained? It will be a very hard long road." Kami asked her. The girl took a look at her father then at Kami then back her at Goku again. After some hesitation she spoke up.

"I'll do it." She said getting determined.

"Atta girl." Goku hooted and so Lucy's long hard road of training started.

-three years later

Over the past three years Lucy overcame her fears and the voices never came back. She had learned that Goku was the strongest man in the universe and his friends were preparing for their deadliest opponents yet two androids bent on total annihilation of civilization. Gohan traveled to ask for her help in the future. Gohan and his or now their father taught her a lot. Within a few days of training she could fly but still couldn't use Ki based attacks. Gohan decided to teach her his "Masenko" move which she readily adapted. Her dad's friends nicknamed the "Z Fighters" also taught her techniques. The three eyed man Tien Shinhan used an attack called "Solar Flare" which she then tweaked around into something she called the "Blazing Storm". The former desert bandit Yamcha taught her the "Wolf Fang Fist" which was retooled into her "Beast Claws". She learned skills from Piccolo the other half of Kami, Krillin the short bald (he shaves it though) monk. From the two she learned "Special Beam Cannon" plus Krillin's "Destructo Disc" and which she changed into her "Tornado Beam" and the "Thunder Slasher".

It was then the androids appeared that Trunks warned about. The two went on a rampage nearly killing Yamcha. Goku went into fighting but seemed weaker only to be the heart virus that Trunks had warned him of the Z Fighters were then saved by a very unlikely ally the Prince of Saiyans himself Vegeta. Making short work of the fat #19 by going Super Saiyan (a state of high power and spiky blonde hair) he turned his attention to #20 who was revealed to be the androids builder Dr. Gero himself. The group followed him to his secret lair revealing three more androids #'s 16-18. The twinned androids 17 and 18 kill Gero free 16 and then go off to rampage more. In the meantime after a few battles Piccolo merged back with Kami but soon an even bigger threat was revealed. In a remote northern forest Bulma had found what looked to be another Capsule Corp. time machine only it was in pathetic shape. Even more disturbing nearby a strange looking insectoid skin was found. This was revealed to be the ultimate creation of Gero the artificial and abominable bio-android Cell alias android 20.

Cell didn't live up to his creators expectations by being a light weight he was a power house. For even after Piccolo had merged with Kami he still only an even match for the psychopathic insectoid creature. Adding more fuel to the already huge fire Cell absorbed 17 and 18 to become his quoted "perfect form". Even the mighty Vegeta was easily subdued by him. Deciding to amuse himself Cell organized a tournament to decide the fate of Earth. Goku had healed by then and decide to train Gohan and Lucy in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Gohan then became a Super Saiyan while Lucy started lagging behind him.

- Hyperbolic Time Chamber

In the washroom of the chamber Goku and Gohan were in the bath getting off the seat from their workouts while Lucy just watched wrapped in a towel with her feet dangling in the water not that she hated the two seeing her naked since they were family. She didn't seem to happy in all aspects she looked depressed. "Sis what's wrong?" Her brother asked her concerned.

"Yeah Lucy what's the matter?" Her Saiyan father asked also very concerned about her.

"Maybe I'm just a wimp to begin with. I'll never get any stronger." The rose haired girl said sadly giving up her hope. Her two male family members moved over to her.

"Don't say you're a wimp Lucy you're already stronger than Krillin and he's older than you." Gohan said trying to cheer her up but she didn't believe it.

"You're not a wimp Lucy like Gohan said you're already stronger then you give yerself credit for." Goku reassured her but she still wasn't buying it. Depressed at herself at being so weak she retired to bed.

"I'm going to bed night all." And the little horned girl went to bed while her male family members watched defeated in how to help her. It seemed Lucy's greatest enemy now was her lack of self-confidence in her fighting power compared to her brother who was getting stronger by the minute.

"Give her some time I sense something in her. A dormant power just waiting to be unshackled. " Their father said reading her Ki energy.

-Cell battles

Eventually the Cell games started and the reigning champ of fighting Hercule alias Mr. Satan came to fight only to be clobbered by the Z Fighters spectacular power. With even Goku unable to stop the synthetic juggernaut Cell Goku sent Gohan to fight. Tantalized by claims of a hidden power inside the boy Cell creates miniature versions of himself dubbed "Cell Juniors". They make short work of the fighters but it still didn't get Gohan's power out until in a bit of desperation the last bit of Android 16 (his head) told him to protect what he loved only to be crushed by Cell's heel. This act of evil mad something in him snap yet oddly also something inside of Lucy also snapped. In a huge rage in a two on one brawl the two siblings defeated the android but at a high cost to save Earth Goku's life was lost in the battle. And their mother was expecting another child too. The little one would never know their other parent.

-death of Cell

Greif stricken by their parent's brave sacrifice they stared at the battle ground in despair. They stood by each other in utter shock.

"Dad " Gohan said sadly shedding a tear. Even Lucy was sad. Goku the only father she had ever known the only man to take her in care for her was dead trying to protect his most cherished things his beloved wife Chi-Chi, his two children Lucy and Gohan, his friends the Z-Fighters and most importantly the planet Earth his home.

"Goku... " Lucy said breaking down onto the ground.

Their father was gone and so was a great man. A man who was always gentle but when the time came ready to fight anyone threatening the basics of human rights or planet Earth. Soon a few years went by and the two got taller and better built. Lucy filled out her frame in all the right places getting stares from Yamcha, Tien, and even Krillin despite being married with a child to Android 18 (who was coughed up by Cell with a hard punch to his gut). Gohan had increased in muscle mass getting stares from Launch, 18, and even Bulma herself made occasional glances at him.

-to be continued

Well folks this just a set up chapter there will one more before the ass kicking starts up. But like it hate it? Needs improvement at where? Mail me and tell what you all think. And yes folks I'm summing up the Trunks/Android/Cell sagas all into a small story. TURP signing off for the night.


	2. Gohan and Lucy go to High School

Super Horned Ascension 2

Setting DBZ (Android-Buu saga)/Elfen Lied before the events of episode 4 and episode 5 and onwards. Story's rating is T for Teen for moderate to intense written action violence, coarse language (Lucy has a potty mouth), crude/rude/sexual humor, and mild thematic elements.

-Chapter 2 - Gohan and Lucy go to High School

-DBZ episode 200

seven years later - Son Residence

The day was winding down at the Son residence. The half sphere shaped house was inhabited by four people the matriarch named Chi-Chi a very serious minded woman who though overbearing cared deeply for her three children they included: the eldest Gohan now 16 years old and his adoptive sister Lucy also 16 and finally the youngest Goten who was seven years old. Gohan was a model studying child with a good heart but Lucy was something entirely different while good hearted she tended to pick sparring fights with Gohan and pull pranks on people. This worried the single mother to no end so she asked Bulma for help, she claimed it might be her acting out the loss of Goku her father in a form of grief. Lucy started listening to loud and furious music and gained a major attitude problem along with a somewhat tomboyish personality. But she was a stubborn girl though refusing to give up in any argument no matter how trivial it was.

Currently the raven haired mother was finishing up dinner preparation for the three kids she hoped there was enough for the four of them including herself since the three ate so much. Chi-Chi called to the three kids it was time for dinner.

"Gohan, Lucy, Goten its time for dinner." Then within seconds of saying the magic phrase Goten came zooming or rather flying while zooming down the stairs with Lucy right on his heels with Gohan bringing up the rear just trudging along after them.

"You cut me off Goten yer gonna pay for that!" The ruby eyed girl snapped at her little brother somersaulting over his spiky black haired head and into the kitchen table.

"I'm the winner boys I get the first helping as was the deal." Lucy said blowing on her well lacquered nails. Goten sat next to her while Gohan sat on the other side of his sister.

"Ahh lemme see I'll have that one roll over there by the celery." Lucy said proudly snatching the rice flour roll in the basket.

"Ahh I love celery right bro? (eyes a pork stick) And I love pork sticks." Goten was about to take one when Lucy snatched it from him making him upset.

"Snooze ya lose bro those're the breaks. Try it again another day ya might get lucky." She said smiling as she ate the pork stick.

"It's mine Lucy you can't have it!" Goten spat at her inciting his sister volcanic temper swatting way her hand. Gohan slowly went under the table knowing what was coming next.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She shouted shaking the entire house's foundation.

Soon the three started roughhousing again and fought amongst themselves for the rights to the dinner Chi-Chi made so lovingly for them. Sighing to herself she wondered quietly about her deceased husband. "Argh Goku how do you do it? I'm barely able to handle these three." The mother said glumly to herself shaking her head in defeat.

-a few hours later

Chi-Chi was fuming right now angry at the outright lack of manners Lucy and Goten exhibited at dinner. She was fed up with their bickering constantly back and forth and the woman had had it.

"Alright Lucy I'm tired of yer constant bickering with Goten and yer tantrums yer going to Orange Star High School in Satan City along with Gohan starting tomorrow! You need an education young lady you can't keep training day after day!" A record scratch was heard as Chi-Chi dropped a bombshell on the eldest children and Gohan sweat-dropped in nervousness while Lucy flew off the handle in a panic.

"But mom they'll just make fun of me I won't do it and you can't make me either!" The rosy haired Son girl spat at her mother in a state of betrayal.

"You think I hadn't thought of that I made sure you and Gohan were in the all the same classes to prevent that. Plus about your horns Bulma gave me a headband that'll camouflage them to the naked eye. People will just see your pink hair look I may be overbearing but I'm not unloving and after what those worthless brats did to you years ago I'll make damn sure won't happen again not while I'm alive that is." The raven haired spoke with compassion in her voice to her adopted daughter who felt bad about yelling at her mother in such a rude manner. She leapt on her crying her eyes out.

"Mom (sniffle) Thank you (sniff) thank you for everything (sniffle) I'm sorry (sniff) I'm really sorry!" She said between sniff and sniffles as she apologized. "I'll do it I'll go to Orange Star High School with my brother."

"Alright there, there honey first thing you two need some sleep preferably a few good hours of it you have a big day tomorrow. Now c'mon up to bed you go." The raven haired woman said shooing the kids upstairs to bed. Though they shared the same room after the battle with Cell the two had hit puberty and started developing into adults so one had to change in the room while the other would change in the bathroom. The two were finally ready for bed Lucy had some new sleepwear.

"Good night Gohan. Sleep tight don't let the bedbugs bite. Or the alligators and the crocodiles." The crimson eyed girl said to her older brother.

"G'night Lucy." Gohan said to his sister half groaning as he turned over.

-next day

Using their Buku-jutsu flight ability (at least Lucy did Gohan used the Flying Nimbus) the two Son children flew off to Satan City to for their first day of high school. Gohan wore a black vest over his loose long sleeve white shirt and red loose pants. Lucy wore a pink loose long sleeve shirt over a white tank top showing off her midriff which despite her mother's warnings had decided to get her belly button pierced with a small silver stud. For pants she wore large somewhat loose slate grey pants with big pockets on the hip side. Both teenagers wore black sneakers to walk around in. Viewing Gohan's digital watch (Lucy could never figure out the regular types) they saw they weren't going to make it on time. Using lightning fast speed they raced to the school building only for an unusual event to stop them. A bank was being robbed by some crooks and had the police pinned down and unable to respond to the hostages inside. Gohan and Lucy went to a secluded spot nearby to assess the situation over.

"Just another batch of crooks it never ends Luce. (takes off his bag) I guess if I transform no one will recognize me." Letting out a groan Lucy smacked him upside the head making rub the spot she smacked. She spoke to him sternly.

"Gohan before you do so answer me these questions first Gohan are you high? Are you a god? Are you a superhero? Are you any of these things?" The pink haired girl asked him.

"Um no why?" The dense boy said.

"You'll blow our cover bro that's what we're to keep a low profile not attract attention be normal for once that kind of thing. If word of the Z fighters got out we'd be hounded by tons of people from evil cults to raving fanboys and fangirls." The rosette countered.

"Look people are in trouble Lucy I have to help later. (powers up) Caio." The now blonde boy flew to fight the robbers.

"This the best you pigs can do?" Said a crook taunting the police officers while shooting his gun. However Gohan then kicked him and whacked another knocking them both down. Gohan landed on a sports truck bed and the third one with a beard and mustache shot his gun at the blonde boy hoping to kill him by lead death.

"Huh who's that?" Said an old man watching the scene.

"You little eat lead!" The crook shouted while firing a barrage of bullets only for Gohan to catch all of them by bear hand. The crook was in total shock as Gohan dropped the bullets he caught onto the truck bed. Gohan landed a hard kick to the guy's face KO'ing him out cold.

The last two crooks knew they were busted and tried to get away from the freaky blonde kid.

"He's a monster!" A crook exclaimed starting up the truck and speeding away down the road while Gohan just sent a Ki based shockwave at the truck sending it rolling over and trapping the last two crooks in the vehicle.

"Who was that guy?" A crook asked in obvious pain.

"Amazing (looks around for Gohan) huh where'd he go?" The old man exclaimed again looking for Gohan. Gohan looked back at the scene with Lucy looking over his shoulder obviously disappointed with him. But oddly a shorter girl was behind them possessing dark violet eyes jet black raven hair with two huge pigtails. She wore a large white t-shirt.

"You tell me who did this it hardly seems like police work." The girl demanded.

"Oh umm I guess we weren't looking at that moment sorry." Lucy said blushing in embarrassment giving a sheepish smile. Gohan and Lucy snuck off to school as they were late while the girl talked to some townspeople. Eventually the two (the girl was Videl Satan Hercule Satan's daughter) and had a fine day at Orange Star High School Lucy very much enjoyed it much to her own surprise. The headband Bulma gave her really did the trick no one suspected she had bizarre horns on her cranium. All the studying Chi-chi pushed into their heads made them very smart at various subjects mostly math, science and health.

After finding info on Gohan and tailing him and Lucy the two divulge he was the golden warrior who stopped the robbery the day they all met. Using blackmail to teach her how to fly and shoot energy Videl proves she was a capable fighter only Lucy was stronger than the both of them. Lucy had kept her training up while Gohan had not. Surprising everyone Goku could spend one day in the mortal realm and decided to go into the fight. While at the World Martial Arts Tournament (that Videl threatened Gohan into no less) it was soon revealed an evil alien wizard named Babidi was using the power obtained from fighters in the tournament. Piccolo and Krillin and were turned to stone by Babidi's minion the demon king Dabura. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, the Supreme Kai and Lucy then led an all out assault on Babidi's spaceship. Using darkness in Vegeta's heart he corrupted the Saiyan prince only Lucy to break him out of it and the fighters lead an all out fight against Dabura killing him. Babidi then used his magic and studied the female the fighters called "Lucy". He found she was not of this world and if he used his magic he could enter her world and quickly conquer it. Taking the dormant body of Buu with him he escaped into the unknown world of Lucy's past life.

The Z fighter's consisting of Piccolo, 18, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Goku (the Kai had given him his life back by request from King Yemma), Tien, Yamcha, Lucy, Vegeta, and Videl despite her dad's warning she went with Gohan (she was falling for him). They all fly to Baba's desert palace south of Kami's Lookout and Korin's Tower for guidance. Baba used some of her most powerful spells to get the group to their destination Lucy's home dimension wherever or whenever it was that is. The small sorceress created a vortex for the heroes to enter and hopefully stop Babidi and his evil spawn Buu before it's too late for the parallel world.

-TO BE CONTINUED

Well folks here's chapter two sorry it's well for that matter all three chaps are so short and condensed but if I'd put in all the material from the show it'd be over 30 chapters worth of basic set-up not exactly exciting stuff to read people. But anyway that aside did you like it? Did you hate it? What were the best lines of dialogue? Worst lines? Also expect Lucy to have a little surprise planned for the next chapter against a powerful foe. Also expect to see Nana go all badass later in future chaps. Also expect some various family members to pop up and add intrigue to the story's plotline. Yes Buu will show up too and cause all kinds of unholy hell upon Yokohama. Fair warning people Kohta and Lucy will pair up later so be patient with the story please. Well anyway that's all I have to say right now this has been author and writer TURP signing off for the night goodbye/good luck/good night folks.


	3. Meet the Z fighters

Super Horned Ascension 3

Setting DBZ (Android-Buu saga)/Elfen Lied before the events of episode 4 and episode 5 and onwards. Story's rating is T for Teen for moderate or intense written action violence, coarse language (Lucy has a potty mouth), crude/rude humor, and mild thematic elements.

-begin DRAGON Power Infinity by Hironobu Kageyama

Chapter 3: Meet the Z fighters

On a fairly lonely beach in another world a trio of teens was walking along the beach looking for pretty shells, coins (via metal detector), and other goodies hidden under the sand. The three talked amongst themselves about various things until one interesting subject came up. Here's what the kids were talking about. "It's nice of you to help with the Inn Kanae since dad's coming in a week and a half to check on things."

"Well bro yer helpless without me you can't remember thing in fact can't go a day without forgetting something." The brown haired girl named Kanae said to the lone guy.

"Well its true cuz." The second girl also told him.

"Hey not true Yuka!" The boy named Kohta said in his own defense to the girl who was their cousin named Yuka.

Then the trio laid eyes on a something very unusual though that wouldn't be the best word to describe it. It was like a giant black hole opening up in the sky and with a thunderous boom a trio of three teens flew out and landed in a small pile. The three strangers started cursing, arguing, and placing blame on one another. The three however were a motley bunch.

The girl had bright pink hair and red eyes (as well as having a nose stud and eyebrow piercing) while she wore a black pleather belt set at angle and had heavy looking black jeans (with two big pockets on each leg) with a torn right knee. She also wore a bright fuchsia shirt with a logo reading "Capsule Corp Apparel" (a company the three never heard of/her long sleeves were light grey) which showed her midriff (which showed off her navel piercing). She wore a floppy white hat with a small ball on the top and had long strings hanging from it. And finally she wore heavy duty brown shoes. She must've done lots of exercising as she was very toned as was her taller black haired companion who was very buff. He wore a navy blue fighting gi. The third person who was also a girl who had spiky black hair a large white t-shirt over a pink undershirt, had violet shorts and odd looking boots (not from any catalogue Kanae and Yuka could point out nor from any time period). The three seemed to arguing amongst themselves for unknown reasons partly because Kohta, Kanae and Yuka couldn't hear them. The three kids moved closer to see what was up.

"Gohan how many times have told I you to not mess up my nose stud its sensitive." The pink haired stated to her taller male companion who must've been Gohan. The raven haired girl quickly came to Gohan's defense.

"Everything on you is sensitive Lucy get off of yer high horse for once." Videl barked back at her.

"That's fucking bullshit Videl and you know you don't mess with my studs either unless you wanna get a Super Saiyan piledrive!" The rose haired shot back who was named Lucy.

"Why me? Why?" Gohan said downhearted, depressed, and quietly. The girls must've been a lot for him to handle since he was worn from their argument which Kohta noticed (he had the same problem). Gohan then Lucy sensed a series of three weak power levels emanating from nearby near some rocks on the beach.

"Alright c'mon out we know yer there now c'mon out now!" The rose haired lass shouted rudely.

Reluctantly the three got out from behind the rocks. The three had dark hair (brown and black depending who it was). The boy on the other hand stirred something inside Lucy something she never felt before. She immediately ran to him and wrapped her toned arms around him flirtatiously tracing circles on his cheek with her right pointer.

"Oh my, my, my... Mm well hello my sweet buns mind if we go out sometime handsome since I'm in the mood for fish tacos." Lucy said coyly to Kohta making him blush in embarrassment flirting with him.

"Hey get yer grubby meat hooks offa him missy!" Yuka spat at her.

"Yeah get off him!" Kanae half shouted.

"Um I'm Kohta this is my sister Kanae and Yuka our cousin. Kanae uh help really isn't needed trust me (sweat rolls off his brow) really I'm fine." Kohta said smiling shyly at the attention from the girl who released her arms from him.

"Yeah Koga Puka or whatever the hell yer name's are shut up I'm flirting here. (grabs a stone/crushes it/sees their shock) Or if ya want I'll pile drive ya into the ground? Good now shut it!" The red eyed girl growled at the younger girl. Quickly Gohan spoke up and stopped an impending catfight.

"Um maybe it's better if we introduce ourselves my name's Gohan Son this is my adopted sister Lucy Son and my schoolmate Videl Satan." Gohan explained to the trio.

"Where are we anyway but humor us if you will." Videl said to Kanae seriously.

"Yokohama Japan." Yuka replied in she thought to herself. "Who in the world names their kid after Satan much less has the last name Satan?"

"The son 'a bitch Babidi I'm gonna kill that little gremlin while I'm at it I'm gonna kill Buu when I find him!" Lucy cussed out loud.

"Um... Lucy you really shouldn't swear and cuss on public mom wouldn't like it." Gohan said pointing out Lucy's obscene language.

"I'll fucking say whatever the fuck I wanna say Gohan mom isn't around to stop me so stuff it! Videl don't even start with me either or I'll piledrive you." Lucy spat defending her choice to swear.

It was at that moment trouble had appeared one of Babidi's reserve henchmen minions. The large alien creature had huge muscular arms and at the shoulders were small spikes. His skin was a steely blue with white mottled markings. His face was dominated by a toothy mouth, red eyes with black centers and long diagonal horns sprouting from his head and another from his forehead. He wore dull grey plated armor on both his torsos and had simple white boots fitted over his super buff legs. Lucy and Gohan seemed a bit impressed by the creature.

"Who're we speaking to by chance since we know yer following Babidi." Gohan said to the alien scowling at it.

"Yeah start talkin' or I'll start by kickin' ass startin' with yers!" Lucy threatened him pointing at him. The blue skinned alien gave a hearty laugh at the pathetic weaklings threatening him.

"I am Darkkon backup warrior for the great wizard Babidi." Darkkon said with a smirk. Lucy struck a fighting pose.

"He's mine bro lemme take him." Lucy said sure of herself motioning the others to back away.

"This guy looks mean you sure Luce can handle him?" Gohan questioned nervous of her safety.

"I'm not a damn porcelain doll y'know I won't break from one swing but thank you for caring Gohan. (turns to Darkkon) Yer in for a whole shit load of pain you (points at him) pussy bastard!" Lucy taunted Darkkon making him angry. Lucy also took off her hat revealing odd looking horns on her cranium.

"Hahh let the slaughter begin! I shall enjoy killing you little girl." Darkkon said confidently at Lucy who just cracked her back. The two fighter's stared at each other for a brief moment.

-begin Waking the Demon by Bullet for my Valentine

Lucy began to hover off the ground and so did and rushed him quickly. So quickly that the three Yokohama residents couldn't follow them by eye until BAM! The two appeared a few feet over from them. Darkkon swung his hefty arms and attempted to crush the annoying pink haired girl. He swung hard downward but was caught by Lucy's two fists holding his wrists. Though only Gohan could see it Lucy also had two other arms holding him which her instincts called "vectors". These two were invisible and were only sensed by Gohan, Goten, and her other friends the group called "the Z Fighters". The impact in seconds created an impact crater generated by the immense power of the two warriors. This got Yuka, Kohta, and Kanae wondering just what the effing hell was going on.

"How strong is she?" Yuka thought at the power that was needed to generate the crater. Just who were these people and how could they be so strong it was impossible only comic book people could do this stuff like flying and shooting energy.

"Ergh! (mentally) Stronger than I thought I might have trouble unless..." Lucy thought to herself struggling against Darkkon's power.

Lucy and Darkkon fly by rushing along the ground and collide their fist in clash of power and creates a crater in the ground sending massive seismic waves that surge though the ground knocking over the three family members. Yuka and Kanae had never seen such power before but Kohta somewhat recognized the energy they were using. It was Ki energy the energy of stones, water, life and everything. The speed and strength of the blows the fighters were giving each other was something else like a set of clashing gods or something. The hard heavy blows resonated with thunder sending ripples of energy throughout the air. But it soon seemed Lucy was no match for her opponent. Darkkon gave her one good punch and sent her down.

"Oh shit... " She cursed out as she fell onto the ground bouncing and skidding several feet into some rubble and buried.

"Holy shit! Gohan I thought you said Lucy could handle this guy right? She just kicked the fricking bucket!" Kohta yelled at Gohan who just smiled worrying the three teens.

"Relax trust me she's just getting started. Watch... Now." The tall muscled boy pointed at the rubble which started rumbling and vaporized in a flash of light leaving Lucy standing defiantly. Lucy had a dribble of blood on her lip which she just wiped off while smirking.

"I have to admit first blood goes to you but you do hit hard trust me. But I'm just getting warmed up you dumbshit of a fuck. You know those tales about Saiyans? How in extreme battles they become invincible well guess what?" As her hair started blowing upward Lucy just smirked at Darkkon who apparently just realized something. This girl was not just a Saiyan but a Super Saiyan but it was impossible since Frieza destroyed them all evidently some were still scattered across the galaxy like the one he was fighting.

"Time's run out for you punk. HAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy's power level sky rocketed quickly going over one million then two then three (sensed by Gohan). Kohta, Yuka, and Kanae saw her eyes change from blood red to cyan blue (and were genuinely freaked out) and her flat rose colored hair to spiky yellow blonde while Gohan and Videl watched and smiled. The end of her mid-length pink mane was now jagged spiky blonde; she had three spikes of hair over her "old" hairline with one curving up. Shortly she was done powering up and struck a fighting pose and cracking her knuckles.

"Now c'mon for round two I'll be gentle to you I promise." Lucy said with wink of her cyan eyes.

"I could be in trouble now " Darkkon said out loud.

Kohta, Kanae, and Yuka all had only one thing on their mind at the moment "Just who the hell were these people and how can they fly and shoot energy"? The trio would be sucked into a battle against ultimate evil the likes Yokohama has never seen.

-to be continued-

Well what a twist that was folks on my long fic I've written (haven't written one this long since Cybertronian Invasion chapter one (first fic published check it out). Lucy can go Super Saiyan I'll explain it later in the next chapter or give a reasonable one. Now that the third set-up chapter is done how should the rest of the fic go? I've got some plans with fusion so that'll be hush hush for now. Rest assured her previous battles will be told as stories to the people of E. Lied. Also you Yuka/Kanae haters I'll have Luce forget their name's at every turn so expect some Lucy/Kohta Gohan/Videl pairings soon so you were warned. Also someone give me a pic/or description of Bandou (y'know short, had long hair or things like that). Can't do my other fic entitled "Maverick Hunter KLN" without it so please mail me. I own neither DBZ/Elfen Lied/or Waking the Demon by the band Bullet for my Valentine so don't bother suing me I'm pretty much broke all the time. The action will only heat up hotter in the following chaps so get ready. And yes I have LSSJ2 permission to make the fic.


	4. Battle at the Facility

Super Horned Ascension 4

Chapter 4 Battle at the Facility: Darkkon VS Super Saiyan Lucy

-Yokohama beach

When we last left our heroes Gohan Son, his girlfriend Videl Satan, and Gohan's adoptive sister Lucy Son (the Z Fighters) they had arrived at Lucy's home dimension and stumbled across three new friends. The first was the college boy named Kohta whom Lucy is immediately attracted to. His other companions were his younger sister Kanae and his cousin Yuka. Only as soon as the six teens began to mingle the mission reared its ugly head by way of the evil alien wizard Babidi and his minion Darkkon.

After making Lucy's lip bleed the horned girl did something almost from some manga comic. Her hair went blonde and spiky while her scarlet eyes turned to bluish-green and her whole body was radiating a golden yellow aura.

"Ok asshole let's try this again you wanna fight you got one prepare to lose." The now powered up blonde girl sure of herself while Darkkon seemed very intimidated by the girl.

Lucy started walking toward the blue creature who continued to back away and Lucy raised an eyebrow while smirking a bit. "Well this is a surprise a proud servant of Babidi who's afraid of a little girl. Pussy! Yer a cowardly moron! You couldn't fight yer way out from a wet paper bag!" Lucy taunted the alien who now got furious.

"Call me a coward will you I'll learn you! Come on!" Darkkon said while bulking up his musculature by 50% while Lucy stood unfazed in fact she seemed amused actually.

"Freaking idiot bad move pal." Lucy said scolding the alien who cocked his left brow then immediately goes into a rage.

-begin Now You Know by Powderburn

Darkkon swung a right punch at the blonde girl only for her slam her right fist into his and then the two vanished into thin air while the three Yokohama teens watched as the two titans clashed. Lucy sent a punch at Darkkon who tried to dodge and was hit square in his left jaw side sending him reeling back. The alien cracked his neck and tugged his jaw just to make sure it was still attached. "You little runt!" Darkkon roared at the puny girl.

"Ahh shut up!" WHAM! Lucy sent a punch right in his mouth and the alien opened his yap again some of his teeth fell out. "Chiclets gag. Love it." The girl said proudly of herself.

Needless to say Kohta and his two female relatives were I awe at the sheer power of this girl that creature was easily twice her size and yet she was matching him blow for blow without any difficulty. As the two fought over the seas waves the combined energy of the clashing power when suddenly the fighters collided their fists the immense clash of power had disturbed the water and created a huge wave that raced to the shoreline the wave had to be 12 feet high and just when the three were about to be swamped by it Gohan and Videl raced in and snagged the three (with Gohan grabbing Kohta and with Videl snagging Yuka/Kanae) away before the wave slammed into the shore. However the very power that created the wave had also worked on the seafloor itself and a mighty wave raced its way to a seemingly normal research facility and set off other events while the Z Fighter were here.

Meanwhile at the top secret research island facility a man in a business suit was about to sit down and drink a cup of hot coffee an assistant had brought him and just as he was about seat himself when suddenly the entire building was hit with a massive tremor knocking the man over. "Dammit! Damn you earthquakes damn you to hell! (looks at suit) That's gonna stain. (patches into comm. system) Uh Miss Kisaragi I need another coffee the usual please." The man cursed at his luck.

"Yes sir." Replied the female voice from the comm. system who must've been Miss Kisaragi.

It was this point a lab worker came into the office and sat himself down in a seat near the suit. "Um sir this sounds odd but there was no tremor in the city's interior. The seismic waves only effected this area strangely enough." The worker said to the suited man.

-sky

The battle between Darkkon and SS Lucy was still on only it seemed that Darkkon was getting tired out from fighting this nimble girl when the two landed upon a building's roof and the blue alien swung another punch at the girl only for her to back flip out of the way. Darkkon swung again only for his foe to flip right over him and the creature furious threw a mighty punch at the girl but missed only the runt vanished then BAM!

"UAGH!" The Saiyan girl had given a power packed hit to the alien's gut knocking the wind out of him.

"Fun time it starts now." Lucy snickered. Smirking to herself the blonde rocketed high into the sky then gave Darkkon a mighty stomp and the two broke the roof and kept going deep into the bottom floors.

-facility

Various workers were going about daily business when suddenly there was a loud crash and saw something had punched a hole through the building's many floors and the workers saw in the middle of their office area. Whatever did it was too fast to see. "The hell?" Said a man. Then the place was hit with another tremor followed by another and another knocking over chairs, desks, tables, plants even the workers too.

-buildings bowels

Lucy sped at the reeling alien and sent off a volley of fist and Vector punches at Darkkon who was hard pressed to block his nimble opponent. "HAHH!" With a yell Lucy launches a Ki blast assisted punch at the blue creatures chin sending him rocketing up into another hallway area.

-hallway

The man in the suit scanned the room trying to locate the source of the tremors hitting the building when suddenly BOOM! Something big and blue was smashed upward onto the floor. It was some kind of creature The large creature had super huge muscular arms and at the shoulders were small spikes. Its skin was a steely blue with white mottled markings. Its face was dominated by a toothy mouth (some broken out/missing), red eyes w/black centers and long diagonal horns sprouting from his head and another from his forehead. He wore dull grey plated armor (covered w/cracks) on both his torsos and had simple white boots fitted over his super buff legs.

However all that didn't matter to a certain girl running through the hallway it was young Miss Kisaragi with the suit's coffee.

"Mr. Kurama sir here's yer coffee (trips/drops coffee) Dammit! My foot... (sees white boot) Uh-oh trouble." Miss Kisaragi said gulping while staring up at Darkkon's massive body. The creature didn't look very happy to see her at all.

"Whoever or whatever you are don't do it I warn you." The man named Kurama said to Darkkon but needless to say the creature glared down at the girl and got a wicked idea for fun.

"RARGH!" Darkkon roared at the girl and miss Akagi scrambled for safety behind the workers gun line.

"Um what is that thing?" The terrified girl asked the business guy named Kurama.

"Who or what are you and what do you want here?" Kurama spot at the creature who heard some rumbling behind him and he or it err she gulped in fear. However the creature had no chance to respond as someone had started to rise up from the hole a girl with spiky golden blonde hair, bluish-green eyes, and oddly horns atop her head something Kurama recognized instantly. The girl had a fair face (as well as having a nose stud and eyebrow piercing) while she wore a black pleather belt set at angle and had heavy looking black jeans (with two big pockets on each leg) with a torn right knee. She also wore a bright fuchsia shirt with a logo reading "Capsule Corp Apparel" (a company he'd never heard of/her long sleeves were light grey) which showed her midriff (which showed off her navel piercing). And finally she wore heavy duty brown shoes. She must've done lots of exercising as she was very toned as a supermodel. "She's one1 of them hmm." The man thought to himself.

"Found you Darkkon I thought I'd lost you in here since this area twists and turns on its own accord but when in doubt blow a big hole in something and you'll find what yer seeking. Now shall we continue where we left off?" The girl asked while cracking her neck and knuckles and stretching her back.

Speeding toward the blue creature by literally flying (but how though) and soon started unloading a huge barrage of bone smashing punches at her opponents face. But what the workers, Miss Kisaragi, and Kurama really noticed was as the two titans traded blows the hallways walls started developing cracks along the ceiling, and floor, they continued to grow as the fight kept going. "This is insane These people can't fight like this!" Kurama shouted out loud at no one.

The giant blue creature made a swing at the girl only to miss as she easily dodged out of the way and skidded backward three feet. "This is impossible they those creatures can't have blonde hair, they shoot energy like this, she must've evolved even further." Kurama thought as the fight continued along at its high octane pace.

"Never mind me folks just a basic Z Fighter fight nothing to worry about. Hey Darkkon feel my power! HAH!" Using her Ki force Lucy sent Darkkon hurtling back and colliding with the wall and the Darkkon creature slowly got his feet.

"Here comes the finish little girl I'll kill you painfully NOW!" Darkkon roared angrily and broke into a charge against the runty girl beating him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah listen to yerself go blow it out yer earholes!" Lucy said with a playful open smiling face. "Wanna be stupid huh well then here!" Lucy slams her fist into Darkkon's own causing the whole room to shake, rattle, and quake (this at least explains the tremors) and walls, and floors to buckle and crack even further. The whole facility was being shaken apart by the sheer power of this girl's punches. Throwing one last punch the girl poured energy into the blow and the whole group of onlookers heard a "snap" sound.

"AHHH! My arm you broke it!" The creature cried out in pain.

"No shit Sherlock course I did but don't mad at wittle old me it'll all be over soon." Lucy said making a sly looking face with a small smile on it. "Oh since words fail me every so often I prefer gestures Like so." Lucy then gave the alien "the bird" which only succeeded in making him even angrier not that the girl cared.

"Final Laser hope Babidi's see's you in Hell 'cuz Cell and Freiza will welcome you there. Goodbye Darkkon and good riddance to bad rubbish." Lucy pointed her pointer/middle out in front of her and a small ball of pink energy started forming at the tip and then a massive pink laser shot through the air and right though the Darkkon creature. The shot left a charred half dollar sized hole in his upper chest. Darkkon attempted to get up but try as he might just couldn't do it. He soon fell back to his knees defeated by a runty girl.

"Why you I'll kill you just you wait runt. I'll kill you yet." Darkkon muttered as he struggled to talk his hate to the girl.

"Still ain't dead yet hmm I'll fix that quickly." Lucy said placing both her hands at an angle to her body. A dark turquoise energy ball started forming in her clawed palms.

"DOUBLE VECTOR SHINE!" The girl shouted as she thrust out her arms unleashing the energy she stored and then two transparent arms emerged from her head and they sent out an identical beam and the two then merged into one blast and hurtled at Darkkon who was engulfed by the energy and before the facility's workers eyes this girl completely disintegrated the evil creature into dust molecules.

The girl let her arms fall to her sides as she caught her second wind and soon her hair reverted back to its rose color and her eyes changed back to ruby. "Well he's done and dead as a door nail. Lucy 1 evil alien minion 0." The girl commented on her win. She was about to leave when she heard some clapping behind her.

"Bravo, bravo, well done my dear Lucy was it? I'm Kurama I saw the fight and your power. Its magnificent to say the least like a powerful god. I invite you to stay and help my other little friends evolve to their maximum potential." Kurama said offering the girl a choice for work.

"Thoughtful but I'll pass my brother's waiting for me so goodbye. Ta." Lucy said giving a pleasant looking childish wave goodbye only for the Kurama guy to have other plans.

"Oh but I insist. (snaps fingers/men aim gins) Gentlemen?" The various soldiers raise and aim their guns awaiting orders to fire on their powered opponent.

"Shit." Lucy thought and cussed out loud. "You'll never get me coppers! HAH!" Lucy rose into the air and shot past the guards and various workers until coming to a blocked corridor.

"Shit Like I said before blow a big hole in something." The girl sneered and proceeded to blow the door down. Flying up she came to another set of ceilings.

"Wonderful just wonderful the old Saiyan luck working true to form great. Well time to shoot the beam The Tornado Beam that is." Struggling to gather the power she needed the girl heard footsteps in the distance. The girl quickly focused up her power into pointer/middle finger out.

"Gotta move fast. TORNADO BEAM!" Lucy pointed her pointer/middle out in front of her in seconds a white spiraling beam of energy ripped through the ceilings and the girl made her escape just the soldiers arrived.

"Peace out losers so kiss this while yer at it (slaps her butt once to annoy the men) bye." And she was off leaving a very mad Kurama.

"She got away she got away. I won't rest until I find that Diclonius girl and utilize her DNA for use. Time to bring out the big guns then." Kurama lamented a bit on the loss of the strange "Diclonius" girl.

-meanwhile

Meanwhile Lucy was flying back to the beach where she met the three other teens: Kohta, his cousin Yuka and his sister Kanae. Her thoughts drifted to the boy he was a cute one but reluctantly she gave up on the idea any boy would wanna date her with her bizarre horns. Something about Yuka however was off a bit. But what was it? Lucy couldn't place it (you the readers know what it is) oh well she'd figure it out later she had to get back her brother and his girlfriend Videl.

Soon she had arrived back to her brother and their new friends needless to say Gohan was hysterical. "Lucy where's Darkkon at where'd he go?" The half Saiyan boy spoke panicked.

"I came I saw I kicked his alien minion ass! Have more faith in me bro you might be surprised." Lucy said with a playful smirk on her delicate face. "Say Kohty-boy got a place we can stay and sleep until our friends can find us?"

"My family owns an Inn near the mountains c'mon I'll show you." Kohta said gesturing to follow him.

"That'll do kid." Videl said stretching her back and yawning.

However Yuka and Kanae thought something was off with these three teenagers like their ability to fight like some jacked up god or deity. The two would keep an eye or three on them and wait until the full story of them is revealed.

-to be continued

Well how was the fight? Darkkon didn't even know what hit him. I'll be frank with you all here if that asshole Kurama saw a Diclonius do something like this he'd think they have evolved and reached a new stage in their development. Oh before I get flamed I realize the Diclonii have normal hair and eye colors in the manga version (Wikipedia folks). But anyway more ass kicking is coming up with the half breed VS full breed. Now some bits of commentary:

Lucy: Oh yeah I kicked ass jackass didn't even know what hit him.

Gohan: Like mine I'm still sore from our fights when we were 13.

Lucy: Hey shut up the readers don't have to know about that yet.

Kohta: Boy you really are strong Luce. I've never seen a fighter like you before.

Lucy: Why thank you I got a gift for you come here (gestures "come hither" with fingers). Lucy tackles boy and kisses him so he can't move. Kanae and Yuka attempt to catch the girl but fail as she flies away.

Kohta: Uh huh that's a kiss from a goddess. Kohta faints.

Stay tuned and keep reading this has been TURP alias "The Crossover Writer" signing off now.


	5. Half breed VS Full bred

Super Horned Ascension 5

Setting DBZ (Android-Buu saga)/Elvin Lied before the events of episode 4 and episode 5 and onwards. Story's rating is T for Teen for moderate to intense written action violence, coarse language (Lucy has a nasty potty mouth (f-bombs/mf-bombs/a-hole/shit/bastard among other stuff fun;), crude/rude/sexual humor, and mild thematic elements (you'll find out). Frankly you're all probably wondering why a DBZ/Elvin Lied cross? Simple this a half rewrite of "Lucy's New Chance" by LSSJ2. Firstly I'm sorry if chapters 1-2 are rushed but I wanted to get the "meat 'n potatoes" of the fic. Rest assured flashbacks of the girl's early life will come into light at various points. Also why a DBZ/E. Lied cross simple E. Lied is sad to watch too much for me I'm afraid (I'm a wimpy pussy folks sorry/DBZ I can handle just fine) but it's a way to give our favorite horned girl a nice family and friends too. Plus on the E. Lied it involves payback at various story points (what're they you E Lied fans know them by heart). Plus you've seen now Lucy can go SS how you ask that'll be explained further down the story's course but until then enjoy folks enjoy the high-octane action only DBZ can deliver to its viewers.

-Chapter 5 Half breed VS Full bred

-Maple Inn a few days later

For once things had quieted at the Maple Inn with Yuka, Kanae, Mayu, Kohta having an after school snack. They quartet had met some very odd friends a few days earlier they were unusual to say the least and outright bizarre at most. Lucy's adoptive father was named Goku Son a very talented martial artist and his lovely wife named Chi-Chi (who hadn't come with them) was also pretty strong but was a mere mortal to her hubby and three kids. Goku was a spiky black haired man who enjoyed fighting not to kill but to test himself. Gohan and Goten had inherited their father's kindness and pure heart. Lucy was the adopted daughter of the Son's and quickly became stronger than her brother Gohan.

(basic DBZ introduction/recap begins now folks)

According to Goku the lizard-like alien overlord Freiza had heard of a legend of the "Super Saiyans" and after seeing how powerful the space monkeys (all Saiyan's were born with monkey-like tails) and wiped out the whole planet. Needless to say after Vegeta had failed to kill Goku on Earth the earth warrior let him live since the two were both alike. Vegeta had arrived on planet Namek the original home of the Z Fighter named Piccolo. He was the tall green skinned being with pointed ears and two antennae on his brow. He always wore his turban and indigo fighting Gi unless in battle. Needless to say the Inn foursome were very intimidated by him (in particular Mayu despite Lucy's well meant efforts to convince the girl). After the overlord had killed Krillen (an old friend of Goku when he was a kid), Piccolo, and Vegeta it got Goku pissed. In a fit of rage he went Super Saiyan and defeated the alien tyrant. However Goku went missing and was thought dead until the great wishing dragon Shenlong refused to revive him meaning he was alive somewhere out among the stars.

After the Namek Saga while Goku was gone a sinister creature named Garlic Jr. (Yuka wondered where the hell they got their names from) unleashed an evil gas called Black Water Mist putting all of Earth's people under his control. Jr. himself was immortal but the group efforts of Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillen pushed the evil scum-ball into his own trap A Dead Zone or a mystical black hole in laymen's terms. The trio combined all their energy and blasted him back into the Dead Zone ending his reign of terror while keeping eternally Jr. sucked inside the vortex.

However Frieza had returned evidently space-scum like him didn't die easily but the Earth was saved by a mysterious youth who quickly defeated him and his huge father King Cold. The youth was named Trunks he had come from a post-apocalyptic future where deadly androids easily slaughtered the Z Fighters one by one. Goku was taken out by a heart virus and after the two exchanged words the Z Fighter started training and this was where Lucy came into the equation. Gohan had gone out to an old friend of his father's named Baba. Baba was a magician and fortune teller she used some spell to open a gateway to Lucy's which was this very world to be precise. Gohan had rescued the poor girl from a nightmarish orphanage. The kids hated her, made fun of her, and kept getting worse every day until when three bullies decided to beat a little dog of hers to get her attention while making her suffer. Gohan rescued the girl and they've been a family ever since until the androids showed up.

The two androids 19 and 20 built by the mad doctor Gero an old enemy of Goku. Android 20 was in fact the Doc himself who converted himself into android. After a battle with Vegeta and Piccolo Gero retreated into the mountains where his lab was located. Unleashing androids 17 (a raven haired punk) and 18 (the blonde bombshell with a chip on her shoulder) the two cyber-siblings made short work of the Z Fighters and released the hulking android 16 as well. The two groups tackled a few times (with Piccolo fusing back with Kami the old Earth guardian) but soon a greater threat emerged. In a remote northern forest Bulma had found what looked to be another Capsule Corp. time machine only it was in pathetic shape. Even more disturbing nearby a strange looking half rotted insect-like skin was found in short the insectoid looking bio-android Cell.

Cell didn't live up to his creators expectations by being a light weight he was a power house. Adding more fuel to the already huge fire Cell absorbed 17 and 18 to become his quoted "perfect form". Even the mighty Vegeta was easily subdued by him. Deciding to amuse himself Cell organized a tournament to decide the fate of Earth. However the Sons had become much more powerful with Gohan even becoming a Super Saiyan with a sad Lucy feeling useless.

-Cell battles

Eventually the Cell games started and the reigning champ of fighting Hercule alias Mr. Satan came to fight only to be clobbered by the Z Fighters spectacular power. With even Goku unable to stop the synthetic juggernaut Cell Goku sent Gohan to fight. Tantalized by claims of a hidden power inside the boy Cell creates miniature versions of himself dubbed "Cell Juniors". They make short work of the fighters but it still didn't get Gohan's power out until in a bit of desperation the last bit of android 16 (his head) told him to protect what he loved only to be crushed by Cell's heel.

"But how're you half Saiyan and if yer from our world plus if Saiyans don't exist here how is it possible?" Kohta said trying to make sense of what Lucy could do.

"Huh never thought of that actually I like kicking ass. (jumps up/poses) Hail the ass kicking queen baby!" Lucy said showing off her strength. Kanae on the other hand was furious at the kids at that orphanage they needed a smack across the head or the ass for starters.

"I just can't believe kids would be so cruel someone especially to some helpless animal." Kanae said containing her temper.

"Lucy do you love your family?" The girl asked being timid.

"Of course I love Gohan, Goten, Goku, and my mother with out them I don't know what would've happened to me honestly. So I refuse to let them down and leave them." Lucy said w/a trademarked Goku styled smile.

"That's a nice story." Mayu confessed after hearing it.

"One thing though you didn't really introduce your Z Fighter friends to us very well." Kohta pointed out.

Starting up the introductions were Goku, Gohan, and Goten were dressed in traditional Japanese fighting outfits called Gi's. Goku and younger son Goten had an orange vest with orange Gi pants, a navy blue shirt under the vest, and orange Gi pants. Goten however wore a long sleeved version under his vest. Gohan wore a reverse version with a navy blue version in the orange's place. Another defining characteristic of the three was black spiky hair. And finally Lucy's clothes included a pink t-shirt that has been cut short showing off some cleavage plus her silvery belly button piercing. Mid length grey jean shorts were worn and stopped at her mid to lower thigh while wearing heavy duty brown shoes. The four were aged at 7 years old (for Goten), 16 (Gohan/Lucy), and late 30's (for Goku).

The next fighter was Yamcha who wore another orange Gi outfit unlike the Sons however he wore a black shirt under the vest. Yamcha was an old buddy of Goku when he was a kid years ago. He was a desert bandit and after deciding to travel with him, Bulma (his crush), Oolong the shape-shifting pig and Puar the shape-shifting cat. Oddly though the travels Yamcha and Bulma had found some common love after all since this wouldn't last as soon Vegeta and his crony Nappa (odd names) he was killed by a plant-like alien called a Saibaman. The little green bugger blew himself and Yamcha up into dust. After he was wished back by Shenron he fell under the deadly Blackwater Mist unleashed by Garlic Jr. However the man's luck kept getting worse as the android 20 alias Dr. Gero nearly killed him once again. After which he quit fighting altogether and settled down.

Next up was the powerful Tien Shinhan or just Tien. He kind of freaked the Inn residents out with his third eye from which he received from reaching enlightenment. And yet despite this Tien showed himself to be a man of character by his ways of honor such as taking the small dog Wanta Mayu took in for his "business" late at night being a basic good guy he was. As for his outfit he wore a simple white training vest with a Kanji symbol for king on the back in gold letters. His pants were simple Gi in style. Goku would fight to the death if Tien was hurt in any fashion the man was Lucy's first teacher teaching her the "Solar Flare" which she modified into the "Blazing Storm" an attack of great devastating power. However as Gohan, Lucy, and Goku continued to gain power through their Saiyan heritage Tien didn't however to Kohta he was far stronger than the burliest wrestler and body builder.

Vegeta however was another story while Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Lucy (mostly she was despite what her attitude suggested) were, charitable, just, truthful, kind hearted, and basically genuinely nice people who helped others out Vegeta did no such thing. He conquered all opposing him and despised weakness and considered himself above all the "weaklings". The buff man wore a deep blue fighting (sleeveless) leotard with white boots/gloves. Vegeta feared no one but oddly the man seemed slightly afraid of Lucy's fast growing power when she was 13 (a pure Saiyan could never get so strong so fast). However he was the father of Trunks and his mother strangely was Bulma. As shocking as it was the woman often wondered about it day after day and night after night. Trunks was a nice mannered kid about 8 years old possessing light lavender bowl styled hair and baby blue eyes. Mayu secretly thought he was a bit cute though.

Finally past all the basic powerhouses the roll call fell to Videl Satan. Her family name was actually Satan because her father was named Hercule Satan. Initially a classmate of the two Saiyan siblings she found rumors of a strange "Golden Warrior". After investigating further she found it was Gohan. Blackmailing the brother into spilling out how he could fight the way he could the two had little choice since she'd expose them if they didn't. Reluctantly the three trained on some barren islands which showed Lucy was far stronger than her dear, dear brother. After getting the living piss beat out of her at the World's Martial Art's Tournament by the hulking Spopovich under the brainwashing of the evil alien wizard Babidi. However by that time she starts falling for him because of his heart and courage.

The next to last fighter was the great Piccolo. Piccolo was a Namekian an alien race nearly wiped out by the villainous Freiza. He was the tall green skinned being with pointed ears and two antennae on his brow. He always wore his turban and indigo fighting Gi unless in battle. Needless to say the Inn foursome were very intimidated by him (in particular Mayu despite Lucy's well meant efforts to convince the girl). He was an off shoot of the Earthen Guardian Kami. In order to be the guardian Kami had to "shed his evil side off" to be pure. This side became the first Piccolo which was pure evil but eventually he was killed by a young Goku and he had laid an egg which hatched into the current Piccolo. Piccolo was Gohan's first teacher and taught the rosette many moves like the "Special Beam Cannon" which Lucy had reworked from the "Tornado Beam". Eventually after hitting 12 (2 years and a half after Cell's death) the rose haired girl started overpowering the alien man to the point it wasn't any fun to spar with him anymore (no challenge as she put it).

The final fighter was one of the androids themselves Android 18. She was a tall blonde woman wearing a black open front sleeveless vest and white shirt under it (the sleeves had various lines/seems on them) and she wore tight dark teal blue jeans. Her bright blonde hair stuck out a sore thumb as did her piercing blue eyes. Yet oddly she ended up marrying Krillin a former Z Fighter and old friend of Goku. The two had a daughter named Marron and she became a mother but she hasn't lost her fire since she "wore the pants" in the family what she said to Krillin was law and the man was hard pressed to disagree. Bored with fighting Gohan and Piccolo and wiping the floor with them both the powerhouse preteen Lucy sought her out and eventually wiped the floor with her too much to 18's shock plus Krillin's and Master Roshi's too. It seemed the girl just kept getting more energy from fights she was a juvenile powerhouse.

But what the Inn Gang wanted to know was how they could all fly, shoot energy, and change their hair to spiky blonde. Not only could the four Sons do this but so could Lucy's dads rival the arrogant Vegeta and his son Trunks. Vegeta was another spiky black haired man but had a constant attitude while his son Trunks had lavender hair and baby blue eyes who acted like his mother named Bulma Briefs (odd name). Oddly enough the 6 of them could do it which they called going "Super Saiyan". Apparently a Saiyan was super powerful alien race that was wiped out approximately 24 years ago on a planet called "Vegeta" since Vegeta was the prince of the whole planet. They shot energy using Ki energy an energy from everywhere around them. They flew using the Bukujutsu or literally "Air Flying Technique".

-3:47 PM

Finally after all introductions had wrapped up the group was finally going to relax and take it easy for a change until until BOOM! Someone had started up the speakers and was playing them real loud no make that blasting them.

"The hell is that noise!" The college girl cried out as she was blasted by loud music.

"Hey waita minute Yuka I know that band and that song its Disturbed with Meaning of Life." The college boy said peering into the next room.

Indeed the tunes were blaring from the living room with the song as Kohta guessed Disturbed with the track called Meaning of Life. The loud and uncensored lyrics filled the building's quiet air with high decibel sound. "I wanna, wanna, wanna get psycho!" The girl sang along with her brother Gohan and his girlfriend Videl. "I wanna get psycho run you little bitch I want your power glowing red hot meaning of life!" The rosette girl spun her handheld mike around in her hand like a professional.

"Yo turn 'em down! Down I say!" Yuka shouted at the pink haired girl only for the girl not to hear her... now pissed off now the college girl yanked the cord out turning off the tunes.

"Fine no music then hmm what to do? Fine 18 sparring match now outside right now!" The rosette barked out loudly. The blonde gave her a death glare.

"You're joking right? Sorry I have bruises from the last sparring match. No thanks." The cybernetically enhanced woman said refusing politely. "Vegeta how about you hmm?" The girl asked the Saiyan prince who made no answer just a negative sounding grunt.

That bit of info got the girl riled up she wanted to spar and that's just what she wanted and she'd be damned if she was denied of it. She let out a loud shout rattling the whole building.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE... ! You worthless lot of cowards fine I'll fight by myself then later ya weaklings! Like a true Saiyan!" Lucy half shouted angrily and stormed out the door in a fit.

"Is she always like this?" Mayu asked a bit worried about her housemate.

"Nah not really she's usually much worse than this sadly enough." Tien said answering the girl who scratched her chin w/her pointer.

-facility

Meanwhile deep in the darkened rooms of the island facility the suited man Kurama was in his chair at his medium sized desk while a young girl in what looked to be a gothic Lolita dress. Her pale pink hair had hidden among it oddly horns like Lucy had.

"Alright young lady am I clear you're to bring that powerful Diclonius girl Lucy here by force if necessary utilizing any methods you think of. Am I clear?" The Kurama man asked the young Lolita. Her pale pink hair was accented by ribbons and oddly horns Lucy had. "You're free to go."

"Yes Papa I'll do it I'll make you proud." The girl's ruby red eyes said with a bit of glee.

"Yes I know you won't fail me #7 I know it. (#7 walks out from the room) Let's see Lucy if you can something like yerself. I don't know how you've evolved but I intend to find out one or another." Kurama spoke with a smirk on his evil face. "Soon Lucy you'll be mine and so will your genetic secrets."

-courtyard

- begin Day after Day by Haji's Kitchen

Frustrated and basically pissed off the teenaged rosette fumed at how she couldn't get any challenge from her housemates. Even Vegeta was scared of her Vegeta a great Saiyan prince didn't want to spar with her it was inconceivable. He was acting like a big grade "A" pussy willow. Even her teacher Piccolo refused to fight with her it was pathetic.

"ARGH! I need a fight to get rid of my boredom and I mean right now!" Lucy fumed by blowing up a faraway rock into dust and then weaving among the areas trees. After dodging some she proceeded to smash them out of her way then kicking, punching, and finally obliterating them from her path. "It's no use it's no challenge I need a fight right now and I mean now!"

Lucy said very frustrated by her pitiful woodworking and stone work needless to say she was pissed partly herself for being so strong, contempt for her weakling foes, her weak allies, and now she really wanted a fight. In a fit of rage she sent a surge in her power level and sent a crack along the ground though another tree. "Argh no use I'm bored destroying stuff doesn't have the old bang it used to. Maybe mom was right I need to get anger management." The tall horned girl's thoughts were broken by a voice a few feet away.

"You I've finally found you move or I'll rip you to pieces." Said a female-like voice coming from some young kid on the far end of the yard.

Near Lucy's ankles were a set of invisable arms that the Saiyan girl recognized as Vectors something she hardly ever put to use at all. However she knew they could be deadly and liable to tear anything in their path to bits in seconds. The Vectors stay near her waiting to strike at a hair trigger notice.

The girl who spoke to her was shorter than her even shorter than her brother's girlfriend Videl in fact only a little taller than young Mayu. Clad in a silken black dress going to her knees (like a gothic Lolita no less considering her looks) and having rose pink hair a few shades lighter then herself but having the same scarlet eyes and oddly enough the same kind of horns she had on her head strange since Lucy had never ever another person with them in her entire life. This was very strange indeed and she wanted answers.

"How do you have horns like me huh what are you? It's only fitting I know the name of my opponent before I fight them. While yer at it state yer business for being here." Lucy spoke to the strange girl who seemed intimidated by her taller opponents stature she seemed to in very good shape whoever was raising her seemed to be good at what the facility workers called "Martial Arts" almost like she never used her vectors at all. A Diclonius always used their vectors so why hadn't she?

"My name is number 7 or Nana err my name is Nana. My papa says to bring you in for a talk I won't disappoint him." The black dressed girl uttered quietly to her taller opponent while the Vectors went back to their master like a lapdog.

"Is yer papa a retard or something cuz I ain't going anywhere no how where so some schmoe can poke me full of needles I hate needles ya hear! I refuse to further some insaniac's quest to further my "evolutionary potential" so go back home to yer daddy shrimp! I ain't interested. I a mighty Saiyan never surrender to an enemy." Lucy spat at her smaller opponent who seemed worried about something.

"Please I'll make sure the workers are nice to you. (in thought) Saiyan what is she talking about she's a Diclonius like me." Nana spoke again.

"You take me in please you must some kind of joker (gets the idea Nana is serious) yer serious aren't you? Fine get for ready for some slaughter ya sorry excuse for cattle. Lemme get my engine started 'cuz here comes big semi! Hahhh!"

Soon the taller Diclonii girl's hair blowing upward and Nana just gawked as the ground near her opponent was cracking and fissure's developed and little bits of rubble started lifting upward and started collapsing downward. Nana saw her taller opponent's eyes change from blood red to cyan blue (and was genuinely freaked out by it too) and her flat rose colored hair turned into spiky gold-yellow blonde. The end of her mid-length pink mane was now jagged spiky blonde; she had three spikes of hair over her "old" hairline with one curving up. Shortly she was done powering up and struck a fighting pose and cracking her knuckles.

"HAHHHHH!" With a mighty yell the tall blonde girl instantly created a crater where she was standing and slowly floated upward to the rim.

"What the how what in the world how'd you do that?" Nana stammered trying to make sense of this she had battled before but this was unreal even to her. The sheer power emanating from the girl was hard to describe like some force of pure unknown power. Finally how could a Diclonius go blonde and get teal-blue eyes? It seemed like this girl was more than she appeared to be which worried Nana greatly her papa said nothing about this.

"Now before we start this up lemme check yer power level. (closes eyes) Huh only level two sweet god that's pathetic my mother's got a higher level than you shrimp. Get ready to face a proud Saiyan!" Lucy reopened her eyes and shouted at the top of her lungs rattling the very ground unleashing a small tremor.

"Power level just what's going on here?" The shorter girl thought to herself and merely stood her ground and got a serious look in her eyes which got Lucy's attention making her frown in disappointment at the futility of this battle of which she knew she would win anyway... after all if she helped beat Cell then she could easily KO this runt.

-begin Bombshell by Powerman 5000

"Ready to go shrimp? Good 'cuz I am here I go!" Lucy zoomed along the ground like a jet and just as the smaller girl was about to attack her attacker disappeared from sight then BAM! She was hit from behind by her opponent by a mighty power packed kick. Nana flew a bit and landed with a thud on the grass nearby and slowly picked herself up only to barely miss a punch from the powerful blonde girl's. But it wasn't a Vector though it was a regular fist punch.

Needless to say this was getting the blonde girl really pissed off and she soon found herself wanting more SS power to crush this sissy girl.

"Stand still dammit so I can crush you!" The powerful blonde said angrily to the shrimpy rose haired girl who was just barely avoiding the blows.

The taller blonde girl sent out a barrage of fast flung punches at Nana only to hit the ground just in front of her who used every bit of speed she could muster just to avoid being hit. It started with one punch, then two, three, four, five, six, seven, and then finally eight punches, as the smaller girl desperately backed away in fear. The taller girl was getting furious at this opponent of hers why wouldn't she back off?

"Why won't she use her vectors she's a Diclonius after all what's going on here? Why didn't her papa tell about this kind of thing? He loved her didn't he? He saw this happen before didn't he?" Nana's mind was in overdrive trying to figure who this girl was and why her trusted papa didn't inform her of her opponent's great strength.

"Fight me like you mean it you tinker-bell I wanna real fight and I mean it right now!" Lucy said furious at her weakling fighter's lack of aggression finally throwing a vector punch at her shrimpy opposition who merely blocked it with her vector. Lucy went into a spin-flip then landed with a skid across the ground while her wimp barely landed on both feet.

"This really isn't getting us anywhere time to turn it up! I'm gonna fry you tinker-bell!" Lucy shouted and let out another mighty yell. Her golden yellow hair seemed to get even spikier and jagged in the back. Lucy was covered by a golden yellow energy aura which crackled with bolts of lightning.

"Time to turn it up uh-oh." Nana muttered as soon saw just what kind of power this girl was capable of.

The blonde rushed Nana even faster now and she didn't even have time to block as she was pummeled by a barrage of punches to her face her enemy was going so fast she couldn't see or hit her. She was hit from behind then in front then her chin was hit followed by a hit to the hip. "AHH! ARGH! HUGH! GAHH!" The smaller horned girl said getting pummeled by the super speedy and invisible blows. Nana fell hard on the ground struggling to get up needless to say she was having difficulty.

Her blonde attacker floated above her and seemed to smiling at this fight's proceedings since they were going in her favor. Nana had heard tales of powerful Diclonii like Mariko but this girl was even stronger than her like she was evolved like papa said. She was a god unlike Mariko who had only mortal running speed this Lucy girl was unbelievable.

"Tired out yet 'cuz you still look alive to me shrimp. Here a gift from me to you which shows I'm a kind girl. Hah!" The tall blonde girl sent out dozens of orange sized, colored, and shaped orbs from her outstretched hands and fingers. The orbs slowed as they got to Nana and oddly did nothing at all to her (DBZ fans recognize this?).

"HELLZONE ERUPTION!" Lucy bellowed so loudly the entire area rattled with her immense power.

-Inn-

All of a sudden the inn workers and Z Fighters heard a big boom in the courtyard which sounded like a warzone in progress not to mention the mid-strength quake.

"What the hell sounds like a battle is no make that a warzone taking place out there." Kohta said dropping his toast on the floor feeling the very building shake form the colossal power at work in the courtyard.

"Uh-oh its gotta be Buu and Lucy fighting it out there I'd recognize her energy anywhere. C'mon everyone!" Gohan said worried for his sister who despite her high power level was clearly no match for Buu if he were to power up to maximum power. The other Z Fighters soon rushed outside and headed to the court yard to find out just what the hell was going on.

-battle zone

The orbs surrounding Nana suddenly glowed yellow and next they blew up in a massive explosion hurling the smaller girl several feet backward in a patch of unburned grass. Lucy soon floated back to the ground ready for more.

"What's the matter can't hit me? Too bad so sad I'm not playing by your rules I'm playing by my own and my fathers his name is Goku the greatest fighter in the universe!" Lucy shouted at her exhausted weakling of a fighter. "Getting tired already I'm still rearing to go now come on!" Lucy said coolly as she rushed her opponent again only for Nana to get wise and strike her only to see that it was an illusion and was struck in her left cheek and struggled to get up but soon crumpled back to the ground in exhaustion. Her whole body hurt like well like somebody beat the crap out her. Nobody had ever managed to defeat her this effortlessly before her opponent in fact Lucy didn't even have a scratch on her whole body.

"That was pathetic you lasted a lot longer than most level two's but the end is always the same those who challenge a mighty Saiyan to battle don't live to tell about it. Goodbye and good riddance you little runt." Lucy said focusing energy in her extended palm ready to blast the runt into oblivion when suddenly...

"Lucy stop it leave her be!" Said a voice a very male sounding voice at that.

"Lucy don't you dare kill her sis or I won't like you anymore." Said another young male voice.

"Lucille I didn't raise you like that young lady so back off of her now I'm yer father now listen to me!" Said an angry grown-up voice. Nana figured the voices wouldn't do any good as she was sure Lucy would tear her apart or blast her into dust.

"Here it comes I'm gonna be ripped apart into bits or blasted to dust." Nana closed her eyes for her seemingly certain death and tearing up a bit awaiting her doom. The vectors grabbed her shoulders and she waited and waited only see she was still alive. Why was she already dead? Was death that painless?

"Yo tinker-bell the shrimp open yer freaking eyes!" The blonde girl ordered the younger one. Reluctantly Nan opened her eyes to see she was back on her feet to say she was in shock was an understatement. The taller girl floated back to the ground and returned to her normal bright pink hair color with her eyes going back to blood red while also going flat and smooth again.

"Say yer prayers tinker-bell its lights out now." Lucy said pointing her flattened palm at the girl ready to vaporize her or at least threaten her into talking and spilling the beans. "What's yer deal shrimp? Why'd you attack me for? Well spit it out! Preferably now would be nice!" The formally blonde Diclonii girl asked Nana very pissed off at her as her comrades looked on to her future action. Would she kill this girl or let her live? Adding tension to the unstable fire Lucy grabbed the shorter girl's dress scruff.

"Firstly you were a waste of my power to begin with and it would be a bigger waste to kill you now with it so I'll let you live for now." Lucy said narrowing her eyes but before she finished speaking she added one last thing. "But if you harm any of my friends and family I'll hunt you down, find you and take you out preferably painfully."

The glare Lucy gave her smaller horned compatriot gave her the shivers and not to mention the creeps as well. However Nana's attention had shifted to the spiky black haired man in some orange uniform.

"Are you her papa?" Nana asked a bit timidly. Goku being the genuinely nice guy he was gave one of his great big smiles at the younger girl. Gohan nudged his adoptive sister's ribs making a glance at her smaller victim.

"Here take this Nana it'll heal you up. (places a bean in her hand) It's a zensu bean go on take it." Goku said cheerfully. Nana looked at the strange thing she didn't think some bean would heal her super sore body after the fight she had but reluctantly she popped it in her mouth and instantly felt good as new.

"Well of course I'm her papa but I prefer to be called her dad though I'm named Goku, there're my sons Goten and Gohan his girlfriend Videl, my Namekian friend Piccolo, my other ally Vegeta, his son Trunks, my old childhood friend Yamcha, my best friend's Krillin's wife 18, and the three-eyed Tien." Goku sounded off all of his allies.

A guy with a facial scar with spiky black in an orange fighting outfit spoke up. "I'm Yamcha the desert bandit. Nice to see ya kiddo."

"You lasted a lot longer than most against her I'm Piccolo." Said the green antennaed man in the purple training outfit and turbin.

"I'm Tien Shinhan I'm pleased to see ya kid." Said the three eyed man in yet another outfit.

"Geez you must have a death warrant if ya wanted to pick a fight with Lucy she's even stronger than I am and my dad's the fighting champ. She'll kill yer ass if yer not careful. By the way I'm Videl. Videl Satan." The girl in with spiky black hair a large white t-shirt over a pink undershirt, had violet shorts and odd looking boots.

"I'm Lucy's brother Gohan fighting her was a foolish thing to do and told you to had to be retarded. Yer lucky ya weren't killed by her." Gohan half scolding Nana.

"And I'm Goten the younger brother nice to meet ya." The smaller spiky haired kid said to Nana. But oddly to Nana he looked just like a smaller version of the Goku man.

"I'm Vegeta prince of all the Saiyans. Now stay out of my way shrimp." The man in the blue fighting leotard said gruffly.

"Sorry Nana but that's my dad for ya I'm Trunks." Said the lavender haired kid with a green training outfit.

"Fighting with Lucy was a very stupid thing to do even I have trouble against her yer lucky she didn't vaporize you. I'm android 18 welcome to the Maple Inn." Said the fierce looking blonde woman with angry sky blue eyes.

Gohan nudged the rosette haired girl he had called a sister for years and whispered something into her earhole. Making a glare at him and grumbling silently she spoke to Nana. She had to say this to her.

"Look Nana I'm sorry about before but I will not go and be experimented on at the facility (trails off a bit) besides uh I hate needles with a passion I'm deathly afraid of them so it's no go shrimp. But you had no right to pick a fight with me like that particularly considering my power level it's well over 1 million. But at the very least here lemme show you around." Lucy half retorted off while inciting a laugh from Yuka.

"Yer afraid of needles that's too funny!" The brunette college girl said laughing hysterically.

"Shut up Yuka and shut yer trap everybody's scared of something." Videl retorted by smacking the backside of Yuka's head inciting a death from her though Gohan/Goten plus the other Z Fighters made another right back her making the young woman cringe a bit. Even Kanae gave her ignorant cousin a glare which meant "knock it off, shut your trap and shut it good".

Soon the group made their way back to the Inn only to hear some feminine shouts coming from the building. A tall slim, busty powder blue haired woman came out the door dressed in a long red dress and blue high heels. Gold hoop earrings adorned her ears and she looked mad and Mayu peeked out from behind her.

"Um Bulma?" Yamcha stammered a bit unsure that he's actually seeing his old flame. But Vegeta was even more shocked to see her here.

-Inn

The two married Z Fighters were at it again in a heated argument as usual. But this time it was about how the woman got here in the first place. Vegeta was not pleased to say the least.

"Bulma wait a minute woman wait a minute what're you doing here? You're being a fool go back to West City." Vegeta half barked at his powder blue haired wife who blew it off as she usually did though he wondered just how the hell his wife got here in the first place.

"Baba's magic of course how do you think? Someone here has to keep an eye on my little boy since all you do is train all day." Bulma half barked back at the spiky black haired man. Needless to say the two got into a face-to-face argument like they usually did while sparks flew between their eyes.

"Bulma yer a stubborn woman! Why the hell did I marry you?" Vegeta growled at his stubborn red dress wearing wife.

"Yer a stubborn man Vegeta! I wonder the same goddamn thing! You never take Trunks out for anything and always make me do sweaty laundry!" Bulma growled back. Needless to say the couple's fighting made Mayu, Yuka, and Kanae nervous. The young girl made a glance at the two who just hung their heads and shook them in despair.

This fighting got Kohta's attention and he just sat back in his lawn chair wondering just how this madness had all started. Needless to say the boy was confused at the whole situation that has unfolded before him.

"What did I do wrong here? (looks skyward) I'm being punished aren't I aren't I?" Kohta said sounding depressed which 18 took notice of.

"Don't even worry about it you'll think this crazy but this is the two on a good day luckily for my husband I wear the pants in the family what I say goes." 18 said explaining her husband and her relationship to the young college boy.

Kohta had no idea what he was he getting himself into and now the horned girl Nana was added to the mix his life was nuts it was simply nuts he wondered he didn't get a permanent brain cramp from the craziness of it all.

"And this was going to be a supposedly quiet year in college." Kohta mumbled under his breath.

-to be continued-

Well how was the fight huh? Good? Yes it was one-sided but that's the point/power of a Saiyan and Diclonius hybrid if the two were bred together this might be the result provided they were raised by a kind and loving family (the Sons for example). Lucy doesn't kill Nana simply because it would be a waste of good energy something she can't waste in this world.

However before a war starts up I like both folks but I want your input for future referencing. Also Nana fans expect her to get much stronger (how it's a secret folks;) by the story's near end and expect some sweet revenge to come along to happen to someone in chapter 6. Who's getting revenge on whom? Well read and find out but rest assured you'll all love it. Fusion will also become a focal point here. Anyway this has been writer TURP (the crossover writer) signing off for the night. As for Lucy's real father and mother according to LSSJ2 in the Manga (black/white comic version) Lucy's mother is a Diclonius so her father will be a Saiyan pacifist (gasp!) but I'll keeping his name a secret for now. So stay tuned folks for chapter 6 of "Super Horned Ascension" entitled "Innocent Revenge". Now a treat for my loyal reader's commentary from the characters!

Lucy: Finally I got to do some ass beating I love it.

Vegeta: Spoken like a true Saiyan Lucy there are still a few chapters coming up well writer TURP without divulging too many plot elements what'll happen next?

TURP: Well Vegeta Nana will go all badass in a few chapters later.

Nana: What's a badass?

18: A badass is somebody who's a total powerhouse, an unstoppable fighter. Or according to the wiktionary Badass A person whose extreme attitudes and behavior are admirable.

Mayu: Nothing painful in store for Nana is there?

TURP: Never fear my dear a certain "problem" of yers will be taken care of very shortly.

Lucy: Who's ass do I get to kill?

TURP: You'll find out and you'll love doing it.

Lucy: Sounds good enough for me.

TURP: Anyways folks it's time to say goodbye. Say goodnight folks.

All: Say goodnight folks.

Until then take care goodbye and good night this has been writer TURP (The Crossover Writer;) signing off and going to bed.


	6. Innocent Revenge

Super Horned Ascension 6

Setting DBZ (Android-Buu saga)/Elvin Lied before the events of episode 4 and episode 5 and onwards. Story's rating is T for Teen for moderate to intense written action violence, coarse language (Lucy has a nasty potty mouth (f-bombs/mf-bombs/a-hole/shit/bastard among other stuff fun;), crude/rude/sexual humor, and thematic elements (you'll find out). 1st and foremost folks I've never written a beatdown this intense and brutal before so frankly I'm scaring myself here but I think you'll like it.

Chapter 6 Innocent Revenge

-Inn 10:34 PM

Lucy had gotten tired and decided that since nothing was on the tube she'd go to sleep but she did not feel like trudging up the stairs she was broke ass tired. Her constant fighting had tired her out quite a bit. So she'd crash on the couch she was in her PJ's a pink cut off tank top and white short shorts. As she was about to nod off little Mayu appeared in the doorway with something on her mind something serious judging from her downtrodden facial expression.

"Something wrong Mayu? That look something's bothering you I can tell look kiddo if there's anything you wannna talk to me about I'll listen anyways night Mayu." Lucy said to the girl who went upstairs to bed while the rosette yawned and soon started snoring.

-later 2:16 AM

The quiet night air of the Inn was punctured by some big snoring coming from Lucy herself. She rolled on 1 side and was disturbed by something quick and fast at her ribs. When a *poke* *poke* got her half up.

"Humn not now Goku I wanna sleep get my beauty rest you hear I don't wanna train I'm weak remember? Lucy spouted off as she slept. The *poke* *poke* went on again. "Alright I'm up I'm up damnit! Geez Mayu its 2:16 in the morning can't this wait until 7? (sees her flushed fearful face) Oh sorry I'm sorry about that kiddo c'mon sit down and explain." Lucy said motioning with her Vector initially frightening her but Mayu knew deep down Lucy would never hurt her on purpose ever. Despite the gruff, ego driven, somewhat arrogant the horned girl Lucy inside beat the heart of a person filled with compassion. She could've easily killed Nana but let her live instead not wanting to kill in front of her friends and family.

Mayu sat down alongside the taller girl with a downtrodden expression heavily written over her petite delicate face. Lucy knew it must be serious she had seen that look on Vegeta once when Cell killed Future Trunks after he self destructed and revived.

"Kid I won't laugh I promised it and meant it in anything you wanna talk just say it I'll listen." Lucy said gently to the timid brunette who shivered a bit but from cold but from nervousness.

-begin Torn by Disturbed

"Uh ok I'll whisper it to you come here." Mayu said simply to the half Diclonius half Saiyan girl.

Lucy's ruby eyes went wide with shock at what he girl told her. "He did what? Son of a bitch. She did what! For how long? Now I'm pissed." Lucy fumed at the info Mayu relayed to her ear.

"Yer not thinking of fighting him are you?" Mayu squeaked out like a mouse.

"Punk gets his jollies from screwing little kids you think gonna let him get away with that Mayu yer really out of touch. Nobody picks on my friends and family. Where's your house at I'm gonna massacre him." Lucy said with venom in her voice to the timid girl.

"But... but... but he'll go after you. I can't lose you. Don't go " Mayu said tearing up.

"Mayu how you forget so easily he ain't messing with some 6th grader he's messing with me I'll show him not to mess with the little people. Come here come here I'm sorry I yelled a bit you didn't do anything wrong kid you shouldn't feel ashamed." Lucy then embraced the girl while she sniffled as Lucy held her until she quieted down. "There, there, that's it that's it just let it out let it all out they can't hurt you anymore now feel better now kiddo?" Lucy bent down to the girl's level and wiped a tear from her eye using a gentle Vector motion. "Want me to kick his ass?" (wasn't this scene touching folks?)

"Kick his ass no beat his ass Lucy beat it black and blue." Mayu said cheering up at the idea.

"Good girl first thing at 12 o'clock noon I'm kickin' pervert ass fun." Lucy said cheerfully. "In the meantime get to sleep and keep Nana close to you. You like her right?" Lucy said raising her eyebrow a bit making the younger girl nervous.

"Huh what're you saying?" Mayu asked very nervous. Would Lucy and her friends separate the two since they slept so closely together (and cuddled a bit) Nana had become her best friend and Mayu wouldn't leave the younger horned girl out on the streets or send her back to wherever she was from. She saw the injuries on her limbs and back as proof of it. "I won't leave Nana never!"

"Hey easy kiddo that wasn't even on my mind just when you "do" something with her keep it down I have good ears besides Nana hardly knows the outside world it can be cruel. You're going to be her teacher for it. Can you do that?" Lucy said firmly.

"Uh um ok I'll do it she deserves that much from us." The girl confessed back.

"That's my trooper you're acting so much like Goten right now. Now let's head to bed I'm pooped from fighting all day." The taller rosette replied and sent the 6th grader back up to bed.

-next day - 12 o'clock noon

Fully awake and dressed in a long black dress (going to her knees) with a pink T underneath and blue jeans with various patches that were worn out and some with holes. Black sneakers were on her feet as a final touch. Lucy got up and powered up herself getting looks from her housemates and fellow Z Fighters.

"Sis where ya going?" Gohan asked curiously as to why the girl was powering up right outside.

"Out for awhile don't follow I gotta clear my head a bit later." Lucy then shot off for 217 Sakura Street and a score to settle with a pair of miserable assholes.

-217 Sakura Street

Lucy flew over the streets of Yokohama and she was pissed she could not believe a person's own mother would abandon their own child like Lucy's mother and father if she ever found them she'd show them a thing or two or maybe thing or three. Plus what the girl said chilled her to her bones. Who would abuse a little kid like this it must've made him feel like some big shot or something she'd show him who's a big shot by way of her four fists. Looking down on the streets she saw the house she wanted to go to 217 Sakura Street.

Floating down to the ground she knocked on the door and was met with a taller woman looking like an older Mayu. Must be her poor excuse for a mother.

"Yes young lady what do you want?" The lady asked and Luce responded back being pleasant.

"Excuse ma'am I'm here on some business mind if I come in hmm?" Lucy said with a smile on her pale young face. The woman saw girl had bright pink hair and red eyes (as well as having a nose stud and eyebrow piercing) and dressed in a long black dress (going to her knees) with a pink T underneath and blue jeans w/various patches that were worn out and some with holes. Black sneakers were on her feet as a final touch. Odd horns were set up on her head.

Lucy took a seat at the table a put up both her sneakered feet on the table inciting a complaint from the woman. "Hey did yer mother raise you in a barn? Feet off the table young lady!" The woman barked at Lucy getting a glare from her angry red eyes making shiver a bit.

"Hey step off my back bitch yer not my mother my mom's a kind compassionate person unlike you." The girl retorted back with a sassy tone.

"Stan get yer ass in here now!" The angry lady called out revealing just the wiseass she wanted to see walking in through the doorway. He really didn't look that tough he may have worked out a bit but he was a weakling. Dressed in a blue business shirt and khakis he looked the visitor over a bit.

"Oh speak of the devil just the asshole I wanted to see." Lucy said brushing a lock of rose hair from her face with a bit of glee in her voice.

"Child just what is this all about hmm? I demand to know!" The mother asked in a fury.

"What's this all about well I should tell you now. It involved a little friend of mine having short brunette hair, deep soulful blue eyes, very petite figure, and she's wee high (measures to her bust). She has a problem with you two you see. I'm here to fix it." Lucy said blowing on her nails.

The woman instantly knew who this punker was speaking of it was too unreal though. "I see that girl's informed you of that insane crap too! Child yer an idiot to believe that." The woman said being snotty to Lucy.

"Ooh, ooh big mistake ya bitch big mistake. Mistake one don't call me an idiot number two calling yer own flesh and blood a liar, and number three letting that poor excuse of a dirt-ball insult me. If there's one thing I don't put with its pervs who abuse for their jollies. I'd tried being civil with you assholes but it seems I have to get physical with the two of you and teach you some manners!" Lucy said getting up from the chair and kicking it into the wall getting weary glances from the two.

"Put that chair back! As for me my only complaint is I'm jealous of the little 6th grader." Her mother retorted being a little snot about it. This little set of words got the girl pissed her fuse was lit anybody who effed with her now would be a dead-man/woman walking with the horned girl going like a huge mofo bomb.

"Exactly now you sit yerself down little girl now and or better yet get out of this house. One last thing don't insult me or you'll suffer for it." The hubby said with an annoyed tone.

"You motherfucker. (gets snotty with the two gives death glare) Oh I'm all a twitter oh and asshole don't talk down to me like I'm some 6 year old. I'm a proud Saiyan fighter I'll boot yer ass all the way to the moon." Lucy retorted back at him smiling in delight.

"You little I'm gonna ya crush like a bug!" The husband shouted as he leapt on her and swung a punch only for something to be unexpected

-begin Waking the Demon by Bullet for my Valentine

"Finally you attack me jerkwad good no fun otherwise (catches the punch effortlessly) Pity men get weaker and weaker everyday my brother's stronger than you he's under 10. Hi I'm named Lucy Son and I feel like kicking yer ass all day today (what is this from?)." The girl named Lucy put her mouth into a menacing sneer something which struck fear into man.

"HEYAHHHHHHHH!" Mayu's mother and her hubby saw in horror the girl's rose locks blew up like in a wind and the girl's eyes changed from blood red to cyan blue (and were genuinely freaked out) and her flat rose colored hair changed to spiky yellow blonde while the end of her mid-length pink mane was now jagged spiky blonde; she had three spikes of hair over her "old" hairline with one curving up. Shortly she was done powering up and struck a fighting pose and cracking her knuckles.

"So punk you pick on little Mayu I fuck you up now c'mon ya piece of garbage. Take me now you pussy of a wimp." Lucy said with a golden yellow aura coming off her body (damn Lucy's pissed now hate to be that guy;).

Lucy shot at the jackass and rammed right into the far wall of the kitchen through the wall and into the entertainment center (TV, DVD player, music center) hard.

"You think yer a big man picking on a little kid huh I'm gonna fill you with so pain you'll be begging for my mercy but then I won't guarantee it though since I am so pissed!" The girl then punches guys gut eight times.

"WHAT IT'S TOO YOU HUH?" The SS girl then grabs the jackasses head and slams him hard into the wall sending cracks ripping through ceilings/floors of the home. Lucy golden yellow aura blazed as her rage increased she had only ever been this enraged once in her life and swore never to do so again but that remark about being jealous dropped a bombshell inside her mind. "YA GET YER JOLLIES FROM PICKING ON SOME LITTLE KID! MAKE YA FEEL LIKE A BIG SHOT HUH? YOU MAKE ME SICK YOU PUNK!" Lucy threw the guy like a ragdoll to the floor with an evil look in her teal eyes the man looked into them and quivered like something evil was emanating from the girl. This was girl was pissed and seemed to easily power herself up like some robot war machine. With another surge of power the blonde sent huge fissures ripping through the house flooring and up into the ceiling. This house was now in pathetic shape as the walls were cracked, the TV and DVD player and music center were busted and broken. The center glass shards lay strewn about everywhere.

Getting even angrier at what the 12 year old her she went after him again while she sneered at him. "What's the matter can't beat up a wittle girl who's older than a 6th grader hmm? I'm going to crush like the little cancer spreading maggot you are your beat-down will be very painful just to warn you bub." Lucy immediately went SS2 getting even more power to crush this jackass like a worthless cockroach that he was.

"Beg for it! Beg for it BEG FOR IT YOU WORTHLESS SHITWAD! BEG FOR IT!" Lucy shouted as she basically stomped the jerk's body again and again. Lucy was absolutely pissed her rage was skyrocketing after what Mayu said to the rosette girl. Tired of stomping she yanked up the jerk and threw into the wall and proceeded to essentially beat the living shit out of him. The resulting punches sent cracks ripping through the wall and floor. Her punches moved so fast they were invisible and tired of that she headbutted the jackass continuously.

"Stop... stop it... stop." The prick begged his attacker to stop this. His lip was bloodied and broken, his body couldn't take it anymore only the girl gave her a narrow eyed glare with her teal eyes full of fury while her aura blazed. This girl was pissed and he knew it plus she was jacked up on something more powerful than adrenaline some unknown power coursed through the blonde girl some anger. Lucy looked at him with her teal orbs and mentally smirked this was amusing a perv begging for his life Lucy was not done yet she still needed to vent herself a bit.

"NO WAY! I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU YA PERVERTED JACKASS! (man tries to get up but is stomped down) "YOU PUNK GET THE FUCK DOWN! YOU GET UP WHEN I SAY YOU CAN! Lucy slammed him back down hard cracking the floor.

How's it feel huh jackass feel good huh? Don't fuck with little girls pervert! Or I'll come back and it won't be pretty you hear!" Lucy shouted again while Mayu's mother watched in horror as her man was beaten by the blonde girl's fists. "Yer worthless goodbye garbage now rot quietly in the gutter where you belong." Lucy snarled at the beaten pile of scum and threw him into the living room wall where he tried to move his arm out but collapsed and blacked out. "Worthless trash oh well not a problem anymore." Lucy said wiping her hands.

By this point the woman had seen enough of this brutality and was fuming at the freakish girl. This freakish girl of a punk had not only demolished the house beaten her hubby and had the nerve to call the man a pile of scum.

"What did you do! You beat my husband how dare you you monster you'll this is yer fault you stupid mutant! You caused this all!" The woman spat her only to be thrown against the fridge door hard. Mayu's mother looked into the blonde's teal eyes which were filled with rage and hate and soon became fearful. The lady knew if this girl could nearly beat to death a full grown man then she would be easy prey.

"I caused you let it happen so its yer fault bitch! You wanna beatdown I'll break every joint in that pathetic excuse you call a female body!" Lucy dropped the woman onto the floor. "I was gonna do something before I left here but was it hmmm?" Lucy said thoughtfully as Mayu's mother got herself up looking in horror at what her daughter's friend had done to the home. "Oh now I remember."

Lucy swung a punch at Mayu's mom's left arm and with a mighty slam something snapped inside. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in pain.

"Oh yeah I forgot to break yer arm my mistake sorry." Lucy half apologized to the world's worst mother.

Lucy took a few last looks at the homes wrecked interior it wasn't pretty but the piper was paid back in spades and the scum-balls paid for it. She powered down and went back to her normal rosy colored hair and red eyes.

"If you two ever go near that girl again I swear (shouts) I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME! Don't mind me I'll get the door myself since yer both indisposed." Lucy said dryly to the two and she blew the door off the hinges sending it flying across the street.

Flying over the street were the girl's adoptive brothers: The older Gohan and young Goten. The two saw the explosion and knew it was their sister on a powered hissy fit. The two landed as they saw a door lying on the opposite roadside. Gohan took a quick glance into the ruined house from the street level it was in a few words "simply demolished". Gohan stared at his young sister who his mother and father took in with question but the look she gave him made him shiver a bit.

"What what're you here for hmm? Come after me now huh bro?" She said with a pissed tone in her voice. "I was taking care of an errand for a friend like some perv who gets his jollies from preying on little kids for example."

"But... but, but Lucy you can't go around kicking every perv you find out about its illegal sis." Gohan reasoned with her but she was not buying it at all Lucy was still mad.

"So is what he pulled I won't put up with it not while I'm around here Gohan." Lucy hissed back at him knowing a lecture coming up so she snapped at him in a fit of emotion. "Just beating some perverted ass (sees his gaze) I know that look you stubborn jerk how'd ya like it if some punk did something to Videl, to mom, or 18, or to Bulma, or Goten, what about little Marron huh? What then you'd be pissed admit it! You thought about that hmm?" Lucy spat at him in anger.

"Luce that's not what I'm saying I'm saying... " Gohan tried to say to her.

"Just shut it up I'm not listening right now I am so royally pissed right now!" The rosette snarled back at the taller boy. The rosette haired lass gave a yell. HAHHHH! She then flew off back to the Inn.

"God dammit why is she such a psycho?" Gohan exclaimed while cursing and Goten took notice of it.

"I'm telling dad you swore I'm telling him right now." Goten said tattling on him and powered up flying off back to the Inn.

Gohan just powered up and followed after the two in thought over a thing Lucy was upset about years ago this incident worried him. He had to find details, details, and more details but more than likely he wouldn't like what he would find.

-to be continued

Well folks I hope you enjoyed because I'll get nightmares from this. Anyways this was chapter 6 of Super Horned Ascension. Yes I know Buu and Babidi are out there ready to raise unholy hell on an unsuspecting Yokohama region it's up to the Z fighters to ward Buu off. Also flashback fights will be shown about why Lucy likes to fight so much (Lucy VS 18/Piccolo). Also like I said expect Nana to become all badass later but until then ta. And yes folks there will be an all-out fight between Nana and Lucy just to see how powerful they've gotten (and for their own amusement).

PS - I haven't actually seen E Lied episode 5 where the girl's past is revealed but I heard it only on a chat room not the actual show but still I was sickened by what I read so this is payback for it via a hot tempered Saiyan Diclonius hybrid.

PPS - Please, please folks no details please I don't want any things of that type in my head please for the love of all things good and holy I was sickened just reading it so please for my sanity please.


	7. Bando's Proof

Super Horned Ascension 7

Setting DBZ (Android-Buu saga)/Elvin Lied before the events of episode 4 and episode 5 and onwards. Story's rating is T for Teen for moderate to intense written action violence, coarse language (Lucy has a nasty potty mouth (f-bombs/mf-bombs/a-hole/shit/bastard among other fun stuff;), and crude/rude/sexual humor. Bando finally enters the story fold. You're probably wondering how Lucy can be even more of a badass since she already is one well here's your answer to that this chapter has heavy duty fighting inside enjoy as 18 and 18 get owned;).

-chapter 7 Bando's Proof

It was the lunchtime around Saturday at the Inn and the whole group was eating spaghetti and meatballs. The group consisting Kohta, his sister Kanae and their cousin Yuka and the young Mayu plus fellow Diclonius Nana were in shock at the amount of food the Saiyan Z Fighters could eat which included Goku and his two sons Gohan and Goten plus adoptive daughter Lucy, Vegeta, and his son Trunks. He turned to Trunks mother and Vegeta's blue haired wife Bulma Briefs. "Bulma are you sure they don't have a tapeworm inside them?"

"Make that a whole gut full of tapeworm's bro."Kanae added.

"Oh don't worry it's just a Saiyan thing they fight so much they need huge amounts of calories to keep functioning." The teal haired woman explained. "Besides actually tasting food is the best part of the dining experience am I right Kohty-boy?" Bulma winked at the college boy who went beet red in blush.

Lucy took one look at the frazzled and pounced on it like lion to prey. She playfully poked fun at him. "Careful Bulma he's blushing so much you better stop otherwise he'll make the tomatoes jealous I kill myself! Ahahahahah! Kohta I'm just having fun with ya it's a joke boy laugh it up fine be that way then." Lucy then went to taking a meatball only for Gohan to snatch it before her sending the girl into a hissy fit. "I saw that meatball first Gohan gimme it gimme it now!"

Lucy then pounced upon the spiky black haired half Saiyan boy and the two fought over the small ball of meat. The two gutter balled across the floor while the group just watched

"My meatball its mine gimme it Gohan! You had three so it's fair that I get three too give it to me!" Lucy whined as she struggled to get the ball of protein from her brother's grasp.

"No its mine Lucy give it to me ya can't have it!" Gohan barked back at her.

The two continued to struggle until the boy lost his hold on the meat wad and it was thrown into the air. Gohan dove to the floor to catch it only for his half Diclonius sister to snatch it with her long transparent vector arm. Gohan landed on the nearby couch and upon his landing made it fall over. He shot up only to see Lucy hold the morsel like a nugget of gold. She popped the meat into her mouth and savored the taste of it. "My meatball Gohan." She said back to him being coy and Gohan just mouthed the phrase "son of a bitching witch of a sister".

"Gohan Lucy go back to your food or it'll get cold come on you two over here good eat you need those calories like Bulma said." Goku said calling the two back to the table to eat. "Besides Gohan since you're not in school right now since your mother isn't around you, Lucy and Goten should train for a few hours it'll be good for ya. Besides you need to increase your power levels in case Buu shows up."

"Goody goody gumdrops I get to fight I get to fight I get to fight I get to fight my brothers I get to fight my brothers I get to fight my brothers! Hahahahah!" Lucy said acting like spoiled little school girl and started prancing around the room.

"Kakarot will you control that bratty daughter of yours she's making an idiot ass out of herself." Vegeta barked out to Goku only to be smacked upside the back of his spiky black haired head by Bulma. "OUCH! Dammit woman why'd you do that for!"

"Vegeta shut up right now or no bedroom time for a month I mean it." The cream blue haired woman threatened her hubby who grumbled something that couldn't really be heard by anyone. Nana, Kanae, and little Mayu thought this was hilarious to watch the big bad Vegeta getting "told".

-begin Crownless by Nightwish

-soon

Soon the group had finished their lunch and several of the Z Fighters went outside to train with the young Trunks and Goten going at it while Vegeta fought with Goku and also Videl tried her stuff with Tien, and Yamcha and finally Lucy dueled along Gohan, 18 and the green skinned Piccolo. The group wore their traditional fighting uniforms while Lucy wore army tan combat pants with deep pockets along the thighs (with large tears on the knees), thick hiking shoes, a black jean jacket (unzipped to show off her chest), and a low pink tank top (going just past her lowest ribs). The groups began their fights with Bulma, Mayu, Yuka, Nana, Kohta, and Kanae watching the warriors go at it with each other. Like he thought before the fights were like some gods fighting or some superhero VS a supervillain.

-meanwhile in the woods

Meanwhile in the woods a mile up the hills surrounding the Inn in the deep forest sat a man possessing binoculars, basic spy equipment, and a small tent. This man was in his 30's wearing a grey jacket with a tank underneath with combat pants plus boots. His eyes were covered by thick black shades. Using binoculars he was spying on the Inn for unknown reasons until he spoke up about that it. "I'm wasting my time here trying to find that "evolved" blonde Diclonius Kurama called Lucy that guys an arrogant asshole. Just one of these days I'm gonna straggle that imbecile and then gut him like fish. Huh what's this going on now?"

The man saw various people fighting and sparring with each other mostly dressed in fighting outfits called Gi's the first set of kids who seemed age 7 and 8. The older boy had lavender bowl styled hair and baby blue eyes while wearing a bluish green training uniform with orange tied belt. The other boy had spiky black hair had an orange vest with orange Gi pants, a navy blue long sleeved shirt under the vest, and orange Gi pants. The two traded heavy hard hitting blows that resonated with thunder.

A young looking guy with more spiky black hair in a similar orange Gi but with a black under vest while fighting with him was a very strange looking man, he had bizarrely three eyes the third was on his forehead. As for his outfit he wore a simple white training vest with a Kanji symbol for king on the back in gold letters. His pants were simple Gi in style and green in coloring. The two were fighting with a girl jet black hair wearing a large white t-shirt over a pink undershirt, had violet shorts and odd looking boots. She was pretty tough and oddly when the three eyed man lunged at her she leapt into the air but didn't fall she was floating in the air.

Meanwhile the spying man saw two other guys fight with each other. The men both had spiky black hair which resembled fire or flames. The slightly taller one was also dressed in traditional Japanese fighting Gi's with an orange vest with orange Gi pants, a navy blue shirt under the vest, and orange Gi pants. The other slightly short fighter had a deep blue fighting (sleeveless) leotard with white boots/gloves. These two seemed almost like some gods fighting as they struggled and hovered a few feet above the ground.

The final fight consisted of a strange looking green skinned man with pointed ears and two antennae on his brow. He wore a simple looking indigo fighting Gi and traded blows with a teenage boy no older than 16 years. The boy wore a reverse colored version of the others Gi's with a navy blue version in the orange's place and red wrist bands. Also fighting was a tall blonde woman wearing a black open front sleeveless vest and white shirt under it (the sleeves had various lines/seems on them) and she wore tight dark teal blue jeans. Her bright blonde hair stuck out a sore thumb as did her piercing blue eyes. The final fighter was a girl of about 16 years of age wore army tan combat pants with deep pockets along the thighs (with large tears on the knees), thick hiking shoes, a black jean jacket (unzipped to show off her chest), and a low pink tank top (going just past her lowest ribs), plus her silvery navel piercing gleamed in the sunny bright air. The man figured this must be that "evolved" Diclonius girl that Kurama bitched to him about. This must be the one calling herself Lucy.

Watching all of the fighting were three older teens plus a short grade school girl about 12 in age with dark brown hair and hazel-brown eyes wearing a simple tan t-shirt and grey pants while white slippers adorned her dainty little feet. Nearby next to her to the man's shock was Nana alive and well and completely unharmed. Her clothes were different too ditching her black gothic dress wearing a long pink sundress and brown penny loafers.

The older boy had dark brown hair plus deep sapphire eyes and his two female companions looked very similar they must be family. The first girl seemed older and wore a long tan oversized sweater with black slacks on her legs. The second had a green lightweight jacket over her tan undershirt plus tight fitting jeans. Next to the boy was a tall woman dressed in a red sundress and possessed baby blue hair as well as bright blue eyes.

The two girls flew at each other at high speed and slammed their fists together creating a powerful shockwave than sent the other fighter ass over head. The green man and teenage boy then also fly at high speed at the two girls Lucy throws the blonde hard onto the ground while to an average onlooker she used some invisible psychic power to catch both of their punches and slam the two warriors into the hard earth creating small craters but the man knew what it was Lucy was using her vectors arms to fight but oddly enough not to kill.

"Ouch that had to hurt." The teenage boy commented on the fights proceedings.

The blonde girl then recovered and threw a punch at Lucy only to catch both fists and now the fight got freaky the two girls were engulfed by blazing white auras that crackled with electricity, the two struggled as the auras blazed even brighter and bigger. Lucy glared at the blonde woman who stared back with her piercing blue eyes. Lucy then gritted her teeth and quick as a bullet she rammed the blonde's chin with enough force to shatter concrete and rammed the blondes chin again and again then four more times until she let go of the pink haired girl's arms.

The rosette gave a downward punch to blondy's face and down she went hard too. Lucy rocketed high into the air then sped back and gave the blonde a mighty stomp into the ground. But Lucy was far from done and took hold of the woman's left leg and threw her up and into the ground like a ragdoll then throwing far and impacting a middle sized rock. The blonde cracked her neck and was breathing heavily from the fight. Lucy glowered at the tired young woman.

"18 yer pathetic I expected more of a fight from you. Anyone else wanna try me today hmm? Anyone anything you load of motherfucking cowards!" Lucy growled out at her fellow Z Fighters fear of fighting her. "Piccolo Gohan yer just the same can't anyone of you fighters give me a worthwhile fight with some challenge? I must be doomed to suffer I guess."

"Fight? Fight? You always try to slaughter us like bugs sis you fight too rough Lucy!" Gohan barked at the rosy haired girl who got right in his and balled up her vector hands into fists just waiting to hit him in the jaw.

"Oh yeah well these twins are waiting to meet yer face! Huh? (silences him) Hey shut up Gohan I felt something just now a small power level up in the hills didn't you feel it?" Lucy retorted back.

"Wait a wait minute wait a minute I do I feel something a weak level three up in the woods on the hillside." Her brother replied back after sensing the power level. "Vegeta, Dad, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, everybody there's someone hiding in them thar hills."

The Z Fighter grouped back together upon hearing this information and Vegeta scowled at the idea of being spied he had to have privacy. "Alright you worthless punk if you don't show yerself I'll blast you out! I'll count to 10 for you to come out or I'll blow yer goddamn ass outta there by force!"

Lucy stepped closer to the hillside only for a man in his 30's wearing a grey jacket with a tank underneath with combat pants plus boots, with his eyes covered by thick black shades to leap out at her whipping out a gun in this case a Beretta handgun. The crazed maniac fired off all of his ammo at the girl and the group of Nana, Mayu, Kanae, Yuka and especially Kohta closed their eyes awaiting her untimely death.

The Inn kids expected Lucy to a few bullet holes in her body and see her fall dead bleeding onto the ground staining it red but to their shock and happy amazement saw she was alive and just fine. The rough and tumble Diclonius Saiyan hybrid girl held out her closed up hand to the gunman. "Oh are these your bullets because they're duds frankly where were they made Loser City or Cheapville?" The girl while smirking a bit then opens her hand dropping the used bullets onto the ground getting a look of shock from the man.

"That's impossible no one can catch bullets with their hands! And a Diclonius uses Vectors not their hands you what are you Lucy?" The man seemed spooked and backed away from the now smirking pink haired lass.

"Can't kill me that way asshole try again some other way before I strike back." Lucy walked toward the man with her hands on her hips smirking in delight at scaring the guy shitless. "Boo."

The man jumped back and tripped backward and fell over a rock. He looked up at his attacker who stared at him w/her sinister looking blood red eyes. "Vegeta make this merc talk you see punk we got ways to make ya talk."

The buff man with the very spiky black hair sped at the gunman and threw him down while charging up an energy burst from his extended right hand. "Well worm talk or I'll blow your head off and vaporize your body! Now talk who are you!?"

"Vegeta wait I know him its Bando my papa's professional assassin and bounty hunter what're you doing here though?" The young Nana asked the man.

"Kurama sent me to bring you back he thought Lucy killed you she's so vicious he said." Bando went on about his mission to the group.

"Bando Lucy wouldn't hurt a fly on a wall she's not a killer!" The college age boy exclaimed to Bando.

"Kohta let me handle this please somebody attacks my family then it's my problem then Bando why did you spy on us and attack Lucy for hmm? There must be a good reason for it." Asked the spiky black haired man in the orange Gi.

"And you are who?" Bando asked the man in the orange fighting uniform.

"I am Goku Son these are my three children Gohan my eldest Lucy the adoptive middle child and young Goten my youngest. A few years ago Gohan traveled to this world find her for help against new upcoming enemies. She's the best warrior I've ever seen in years."

"Then why were you all pummeling each other then?" Bando barked out at Goku.

"It's called sparring you pile of dumb shit what do you think it is huh me playing tiddly winks huh?" The pink haired teenager snapped at the man. "Son of a motherfucking son of a bitch that bastard Kurama I'm gonna kill him before I go after Babidi the alien gremlin!" Lucy yelled out as an aura of power swiftly blazed around her body scaring the man a bit.

"Look little Bando I am Vegeta prince of all Saiyans this is my son and wife Trunks and Bulma Briefs." Vegeta gestured to the lavender haired boy and the cyan haired woman in the red sundress.

The boy named Gohan in the blue Gi spoke up next to the man. "These are our friends Tien Shinhan and Yamcha. They're old friends of my dad plus Android 18 the alien fighter named Piccolo. He's form planet Namek. The black haired girl is Videl my girlfriend from high school."

"And these folks are the owners of the Inn Kohta, his sister Kanae, and their loudmouthed cousin Yuka. The little girl is Mayu we took her in after certain events took place and you know Nana of course. We're called the Z Fighters bub." Lucy went on with introductions to the man.

Looking over the group unsure if he should believe the story they told him. "Talk's cheap Goku ok then I want proof of this "Z Fighter" stuff you talk of." The mercenary replied back to the Saiyan man.

"Well we Bando we can't do it here though I'll use Instant Transmission to get us to somewhere remote and uninhabited like the southern islands of the Japan island chain." Goku explained and motioned for the entire group to get together in a large group. The Saiyan then put his two finger on his right hand to his forehead and concentrated. "Now here we go "

In a flash the whole group vanished into what looked like thin air the group then transported themselves to a remote area to fight in.

-desolate southern island

Once the group had arrived on the deserted island the group from the Inn looked around. Kohta gave a whistle at the islands tall rocky outcroppings. "Whooo this island is a bit prickly huh people?"

"Must be an old extinct volcanic island long forgotten by volcanism. The island must be several million years old." Yuka said looking around from a small grassy hill.

"Boy this island is old creepy looking I gotta get a lava rock bit to show my class at science." The young girl Mayu said looking around at the basaltic rock around her feet which was partially covered by varied types of plant life.

Nana gave Mayu a quizzical confused look. "What's science class Mayu?"

"I'll explain it later Nana when we get back from this spectacle." Kanae explained very bored to the shorter pink haired lass.

"Sit down everyone make yerselves comfy stay a bit 18, Piccolo and myself have a fight to show off to the schmoe who don't believe." Lucy said stretching out her joints a bit and flexing a bit. "You all should be safe on this hill c'mon you two wussies let's party." The group then sat themselves down with the exceptions of Vegeta, Bando, Trunks, and Yamcha who preferred to stand while the blonde woman, the green alien man, and the half alien half Diclonius girl walked over several feet to the very grassy looking area dead center of the ancient island.

"Bando here's yer proof watch and be amazed you're about to see how a real girl fights." Lucy said smirking a bit at 18 and Piccolo who began their battle stances.

-begin Show Me what You've Got by Powerman 5000

For a few moments the three combatants stared each other down and then they vanished out of sight inciting shock from Bando. "Huh they're gone where'd they go?"

Appearing from out of nowhere Piccolo and Lucy locking fists with a white aura blazing around her body and Piccolo's was deep purple. The two were hovering several feet above the ground and quick as a bullet the green man threw the girl over his head and hard onto the ground with the power of a bullet train. The girl impacted the ground unleashing a huge tremor surging through the very ground. Lucy got to her knees and spit out a dribble of blood from her slightly cut lip.

The girl shook off the dust and dirt on her body and shot up into the sky and rammed her knee right in Piccolo's gut knocking the wind out of him. Without losing an opportunity the girl sped up her speed and teleported the two were seen with Lucy doing a dive with her knee still planted in Piccolo's gut and slammed into the ground unleashing a huge shockwave from the sheer power of the fighting move.

"Impacter Knee nice that sister of mine is too cool." Young Goten remarked at her move being used on the Namekian man.

"Incredible I've never seen anyone fight anything close to this." Bando remarked at the fight.

Piccolo quickly threw off the girl back flipped and somersaulted into the air only to be hit hard by an elbow belonging to 18 herself. Lucy furious at the attack shot out her Vectors to attack the blonde. They latched to her head and threw her high into the air then hard head first into the rocky ground. Once her head was firmly in the earth Piccolo tried to intervene only to be blasted by a huge blast of energy sending flying backward. The pink haired girl then sped forward with her transparent limbs dragging the android along like a ragdoll. Lifting her from the ground Lucy then threw her foe into a rocky outcrop hard. 18 regained her senses just in time to see the powerful fist of Lucy plow into her gut obliterating the rock sending her flying across the land only to be intercepted by the teenage Saiyan.

18 recovered in time to lock her fists with Lucy Vectors however she still had two arms left to use and sent a hefty powered punch right into 18's stomach sending her into a bit of pain. She let go of the girl's limbs and backed off a bit. 18 then sent out one of her signature attack moves. "Power Blitz!" 18 sent out a blast from her left arm unleashing her power on the girl.

"Nightmare Vector Claw!" Lucy hollered out as she sent her attack to retaliate. The girl quickly charged violet colored energy into her right extended open hand. The energy converted into a narrow purple beam which widen upon nearing 18. The blast suddenly supersized itself and changed its shape into a four clawed hand. The Nightmare Vector Claw easily engulfed the Power Blitz move engulfing the woman in a huge dark purple explosion. Once the smoke started clearing the group saw 18's outfit was covered by torn holes and singe marks. Her shirt had tears in its sleeves.

"My outfit why you little brat I paid 200 Zenny for this shirt you'll be sorry you did that!" 18 spat out at the horned girl.

"I'm all a twitter 18 so sad too bad missy now fight me you pussy. Try and make me sorry 18." Lucy shot back smirking.

The two then rush at each other and collide their fists in a huge power clash. The two then threw another set of punches only for both to hit each other's face. The two stagger back a bit and then they vanish out of sight only for the gang to see a long trail of orange colored spherical explosions going into the distance. The two reappear only for 18 to smirk. Turning around nervously Lucy saw Piccolo coming at her at full speed. Unable to counter in time the Namekian delivered a few but very powerful punches to her gut and kicked her away while 18 sent a all out barrage of Ki energy blasts at the hapless girl. She was engulfed in a massive explosion after a few seconds the smoke went away showing a limp looking Lucy floating with her rosy bangs covering her face Piccolo and 18 prepared for anything she might try.

The whole group was amazed at the power and abilities Lucy and the Z Fighters possessed Nana and Mayu seemed enchanted at Lucy's powers and extreme skills. Yuka had never seen anyone take such a beating and come right back for more. "Lucy?" Kohta uttered out at seeing the girl getting pummeled quite brutally.

Using a Vector she brushed her locks from her delicate face and slowly opened her eyes. "Is that all you two got huh c'mon bring it." Lucy said simply taunting the two warriors.

"Don't worry she can handle herself just fine out there trust me." Gohan said to the pair unsure just how the horned girl could even win. Sure she was powerful but Piccolo was much more experienced and 18 was a woman in her physical prime years plus the fight was two on one how could the girl win? Kohta knew her strength was much greater than what he had seen so far in fact he knew she was really holding back a lot of her power when she fought Darkkon and Nana earlier.

Throwing out both her hands and extending the fingers the girl sent out dozens of orange sized, colored, and shaped orbs from her hands. The orbs slowed as they approached and surrounded Piccolo and 18 while oddly did nothing at all to the dyad. "HELLZONE ERUPTION!" She bellowed out as the orbs surrounding the pair suddenly glowed yellow and next they blew up in a massive explosion hurling the warriors several feet backward in a patch of rocky ground.

"Hellzone Eruption one of her most powerful moves." Gohan commented on the move his sister used.

Once the dust and smoke cleared Piccolo and 18 flexed their joints and ready to fight some more Piccolo sped at the girl and unleashed a huge barrage punches at her face and chin sending her flying downward onto the ground where 18 pounced on her and threw a few hard hefty punches at her gut knocking the wind out of her with every hit to her feminine frame.

"Never fear Lucy can hit back even harder than that kiddo." Bulma said reassuring Kohta a bit who saw how ugly the fight was going.

"My god this is insane." The mercenary said in awe of the fight and beating the girl was taking from the two other fighters. To think a girl was fighting like this and a Diclonius girl at that too.

"That's what I thought Lucy is one tough cookie I know that much she hits like a bullet train and moves like one too she a can win this I know she can she's holding back a lot." Mayu commented on the fight to Bando who watched intently.

After 18 was done pummeling her gut Luce fell to her knees breathing heavily and sweating. Slowly she got up the group saw her lip was a bit bruised and bloody but she spit out the stuff and wiped her mouth off. She gave a small smug looking smile at the two fighters a few feet away from her. "Is that all you got I'm still kicking hardy here time I bring out the big guns now."

Bando saw Lucy's rose pink colored hair start rising into the air as dust and tiny pebbles started floating as well and a yellow aura started developing around her. With a loud yell the girl's hair and eyes went from pink and red to spiky blonde and cyan-green. The end of her mid-length pink mane was now jagged spiky blonde; she had three spikes of hair over her "old" hairline with one curving up. Her now teal colored eyes glowed with a sense of power unlike anything Bando had ever seen before. Shortly she was done powering up and struck a fighting pose and cracking her knuckles.

"What the hell what's going on here!" Bando exclaimed loudly wondering just what the hell was happening with Lucy's hair and eyes. They had changed color but how could she do it? A Diclonius can't magically change their hair and color just from yelling.

Vegeta grumped out at Bando for his ignorance. "That girl is only half Diclonius her other bit of heritage is that of the mighty Saiyans a powerful warrior race the strongest in the universe in dire needs we can go blonde and become invincible! Look Bando look at how the aura blazes over her well bit body she is a Super Saiyan the ultimate power of the universe!"

"Now shall we continue from where we left off? I've been wanting to really show my power off now's a good a time as any I guess get ready you two." The now blazing blonde girl said to her foes ready to really turn it up.

Lucy now sped at the two at high speed and landed a heavy knee kick to Piccolo's gut and while fighting him she used her vectors to grab a hold of 18 again and slam her into the ground below instantly creating a huge impact crater from the blow. Instantly recovering the woman shot up from the hole and the pair tag team her. The three exchanged various kicks, punches, and other physical moves as the trio brawled across the island's rocky sections. As the trio brawled near the stone it instantly was obliterated by the sheer power the warriors were generating. Throwing 18 around via vector the girl while flying to the ground she slammed 18 into the same hole she made earlier. Getting back up 18 then latched onto Lucy's neck and shoved with all her might and in a table turn slammed her face first into the hole making it three times bigger. Lucy then did the same slammed 18 head first into the hole again making the hole even bigger. This action gave new meaning to the phrase "eat dirt".

Piccolo swooped at the girl and threw her hard into a rocky outcropping a few feet away upon impact the rock shattered into bits. 18 then threw her hand out causing the area to blow up into a huge explosion which billowed smoke. Lucy then flew at Piccolo and swatted 18 aside as she rushed him and the two engaged in a flurry of punches and kicks. Leaping away from each the rush each other and skid to a stop a few feet from each other. Lucy's jacket fell in two pieces and shockingly the section of Piccolo's right arm below the elbow slid off onto the ground inciting cries of shock of from the Inn gang. Lucy had just dismembered Piccolo's arm.

Seeing the various looks of shock on their faces she spoke up. "Oh worry about it folks it's just a mere scratch." Lucy mused dryly.

Kohta was in state of panic and disbelief at the sight of Piccolo without his right arm. The wound dripped light purple colored blood droplets onto the grassy ground. "Just a scratch his arm's off!"

"It's just a flesh wound I've suffered much worse than this. This goes to all of you kids. YAHHH!" The green skinned alien man yelled out and in a green slimy burst his arm regenerated good as new. "Much better now alright missy time to go into overdrive now gimme all ya got. You've been holding back a bit."

Luce was taken back by this bit of truth but smirked a bit getting ready to fight once again. "Good I'm really ready to cut loose a bit no restrictions no mercy good I live for slaughter."

Gathering herself up the cybernetically enhanced woman 18 rushed the girl just as she finished her speech and plowed the girl hard into the side of a tall cliff and pummeled her only to grabbed again by the vectors with a mighty yell and surge of power the girl freed herself from the stone trapping her body. "Time to stop playing with you like a mouse." Lucy said smugly to the cyborg blonde.

Teleporting herself the half Diclonius girl launched a heavy and hard knee kick to 18 and rocketed at a far away rock, large and tall formation. The young blonde slammed full force the blue eyed woman into the rock face creating a small impact zone. Opening her eyes 18 bore witness to the Saiyan girl charging up a very powerful move she perfected herself dubbed "River of Power". "River of Power!" Extended her hand she took aim a huge beam of powerful bluish white energy rushed the girl's hand and impacted 18. The girl increased the power output and the rock on the other side of the edifice started cracking from the strain. Finally failing the rock shattered into half sending a battered 18 hard into the ground and knocked out from fighting.

Turning her attention to Piccolo she smirked at him and he smirked back knowing he had lost but would still put up a fight right to the end. "You can't win Piccolo you know that right?"

"Course I know that kid but I'll still fight now come on go ahead and give to me." The Namekian said encouraging the girl to fight with everything she had.

The teen girl than raced at the alien man latching onto him with all four of her limbs and the two sped to a tall and thick looking rock spire a mile away and BOOOMM! The girl slammed her teacher into the top the stone pillar and began charging the move she's always wanted to use. "I've wanted to try this out for a long time Blazing Storm!" Lucy then flew back a bit and let loose the attack. She unleashed an orange colored fire-like energy burst with red lightning surges encircling it. The blast hit its mark and hit Piccolo hard.. so hard the mountain top was cracked right in two as it fractured and fell off the base. Piccolo was blasted right through the mountainside and landed with a gutter-ball like roll and collapsed to one knee Lucy had won Kohta saw the girl was like a goddess. She was the most unusual girl he had ever seen yet also the most beautiful too no college girl could compare to Lucy.

She then teleported to the two fighter she KO'd and brought to the group while her blonde hair blazed as her aura glowed with saffron light. Bando had never seen anything like this before and openly admitted it. "Ok I'm impressed so lemme guess Goku you all can do this you all fight like this?"

Goku replied to the man. "Yes exactly Lucy maybe my adoptive daughter but she's one of the family and is the most courageous girl I've ever seen. My wife loves her like she was one of our own. She'll defend whoever's in trouble and will fight to the death if needed."

The woman named Bulma spoke up next. "Bando she's not a monster she's a fighter and stubborn yet I've never once seen her raise a hand to anyone in anger. She'll yell but she loves Goku, and her brothers and mother she wouldn't hurt an innocent fly."

"Besides what'll this Kurama do anyway with her dissect her hmm? If he tries anything I doubt any force on earth could stop her much less your facility that Nana told us of. If you find the man tell him Lucy is off limits or they'll be hell to pay if he interferes. There's a great evil around that's why we've come here in the 1st place to stop." The man named Vegeta explained to Bando.

"Evil force what or who is it?" the gruff man asked back.

"An evil alien wizard named Babidi has unleashed a creature named Majin Buu we're here to stop and destroy him. Babidi's probably hiding somewhere secret gathering power for Buu readying to unleash him." Gohan explained to Bando.

"What's this "Babidi" look like?" Bando asked.

"Looks something like a yellowish and decrepit gremlin in wizard clothes. He has a high somewhat whiny voice." Lucy told him.

"Well this proves our point now I guess we go home then right?" Tien asked Goku who nodded in agreement and grouped everyone together and used Instant Transmission to return to the Inn.

-Inn grounds

After some grave misunderstandings and misinformation from Kurama Bando decided he'd gather clues about Babidi based on a sketch Lucy had drawn. The half Diclonius girl stopped him while he was on his way to leave. "Bando where will you go now? Kurama will try to kill you if you go back empty handed without me or Nana you know that right?"

The middle aged man thought for a moment before he replied. "You got a point missy I'll just get lost I'm good at it later." Bando said walking down the road until out of sight.

"Well dur I have a gifted level of intelligence you know gimme some credit." Lucy muttered out under her breath as Bando left.

-to be continued

Well folks I hope you've been entertained by this action based chapter here of Super Horned Ascension part 7. Now that the main characters have all shown up we can finally move to the beefy "meat 'n potatoes" of the story Buu will be rampaging soon and the two elder siblings will have to fight together but Buu still has some tricks. Goku will go SS3 and fusion is coming up as will Nana going all badass. A lot is coming up now so stay tuned for chapter 8 of Super Horned Ascension. So how was the fight with Lucy VS Piccolo and 18? Anyways that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EctoVectors (reposted)", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Well this has been writer TURP "The Crossover Writer" and until then take care, good night, good bye and good luck TURP signing off for the night bye.


	8. Nana's Kaioken power! Times 200!

Super Horned Ascension 8

Setting DBZ (Android-Buu saga)/Elvin Lied before the events of episode 4 and episode 5 and onwards. Story's rating is T for Teen for moderate to intense written action violence, coarse language (Lucy has a nasty potty mouth (f-bombs/mf-bombs/a-hole/shit/bastard among other fun stuff;), and crude/rude/sexual humor. We now find Babidi finding a source of power for the great Buu. Soon the citizens of Yokohama will face a force beyond their comprehension.

Chapter 8 Nana's Kaio-ken power! Times 200!

-Inn

Oddly for once all was not well at the Inn Goku had suggested to help pad out the Z Fighters numbers he said Lucy should train Nana to fight with them all against the great Majin Buu. Needless to say Lucy did not take to the idea well. "Goku you're insane you want me to train this girl behind me who can barely even bust out of a wet paper bag and frankly couldn't find water if she fell into a lake girl? As in Nana? You're crazy dad I won't do it I will not do it Nana's a complete and total weakling end of discussion! I'm not training her and that's the fact jack!" Lucy spat out defiantly at her adoptive father.

"I agree Kakarot this Nana is too weak and fragile to fight with us against Buu it's a waste of precious time and energy! You've truly lost yer mind!" Vegeta snarled out at the slightly taller Saiyan man.

Even Lucy's adoptive brother Gohan agreed with her. "Dad I hate to say it but Nana is not a fighter pure and simple remember the fight the two had a few days ago. Nana was totally outclassed by Lucy's with her dad its suicide for her she's not a Saiyan sis is! Nor is she an android or a Namekian! She can't take the pounding dad!"

"Maybe but she'll get stronger if you train her she isn't human either remember?" Their father sternly pointed out to them. The two just cross their arms getting huffy about it while Videl thought it over as well.

"Gohan your dad's right Nana isn't human you two are half Saiyan but also half Diclonius and human too yet look at yer power levels they're beyond anything this world's ever seen! You know I'm right Gohan admit it I'm right ain't I?" Videl said being a know-it-all but frankly this she was right though. Though Nana was no Saiyan she wasn't human either so if given fighting training she might get stronger. Lucy had to admit Videl had one good and logical point.

"Fine I'll do it but I do it my way no pussyfooting her around like a spoiled little kid. Nana be prepared for the toughest thing you've ever done in your life." Lucy said looking down at the shorter Diclonius girl.

"Uh oh... " Nana squeaked out in worry.

"Lucy don't scare her to death. Were you raised by savages hmm?" Yuka grumped at Lucy's intimidating stare err glare at Nana.

"Yuka shut up." Lucy said dryly to her and smacked the snotty brunette upside her head.

"AHH!" She yelped out and rubbed the back of her head.

The light lavender haired Trunks added his two cents to the situation with the college girl. "Yeah be quiet Yuka this Luce's territory here not yers butt out missy!"

"Trunks, Goten get "the bag", and you Nana c'mon time for some serious training." Lucy said gruffly as the youngest Son child and only Briefs grandchild followed after the tall rosette while Goten dragged Nana along with him.

Lucy and Trunks went outside while some of the others were looking on Mayu and Tien were feeding Wanta, Vegeta and Goku (who were now outside) were having a chess match while Bulma was giving Kanae some clothing and beauty tips. "This doesn't change a thing Kakarot even if I am beaten by this silly earth game I will defeat you someday." The spiky haired man bitched out.

"Now what you need is a few deeper black highlights to accentuate those locks of yours I'll try some of my Capsule Corp. conditioner shampoo and coloring compound. You have such nice hair Kanae but I'll make it even more beautiful when I'm done with it." The rich business woman proclaimed to the school student who took a look at the said bottle of hair care product.

"I'll give it a shot my hair may not be blue but yours is still nice, silky, and healthy. Ok lather me up Bulma." Kanae replied back to her. Looking over everyone Lucy, Trunks and Goten (with bag in hand) taking hold of the young Nana took off into the sky and went to train on the barren southern island as not to be interrupted by anyone.

-soon southern island

Soon the four had arrived at the island training ground Lucy was dressed in one of her street fighting outfits. In this case a thin strapped pink tank top, and tight form fitting black jeans, and basic pink sneakers, and she also had her piercings in too to look tougher than usual (she just might like that stuff who knows).

Goten and Trunks had usual Gi outfits while Nana was still in one of Mayu's basic looking grey t-shirt and brown pants looking like a school uniform for girls which Lucy did not like not one bit. Her clothes made her look like a sissy girl not some rough and tumble fighter the world depends on. "Ok Nana your outfit's got to go its total crap."

"But what's wrong with my outfit? It's cute on me Lucy." Nana asked totally confused at the idea the taller half Diclonii girl told her.

"I don't care because cute doesn't win fights you look like a sissy in them clothes. Look at me I look some street hood that is part of fighting in itself intimidation it's called. That's why I had Goten bring the bag I put extra fighting clothes in it I got from around the town's stores. Here we'll go behind that rock (points to big rock nearby) and get changed into real clothes." Lucy said grabbing the bag but Nana remained rooted on the spot. "This way please come on missy." The rosette Saiyan girl called out again as Nana followed after her to the rock.

"Trunks what're they doing with that bag of clothes?" Goten asked his lavender haired friend very innocently too.

"Oh Goten women love clothes a lot didn't ya know that?" Trunks answered his friend who shook his head not knowing that.

From behind the two boys could hear Lucy spout off various things about the clothes she brought along. "Oh ooh if we do put this on it'll look really nice. Oh put these on your ears lobes too no not the top silly the bottom the bottom you fake blonde bean sprout on the bottom geez are you deaf! Oh put that on that there go on do it ahh that's perfect there. We are done here missy."

Lucy and the newly redressed Nana stepped out from behind the rock Nana had a completely new outfit on. Her new Z Fighter wardrobe which consisted of a deep violet long sleeved shirt with light grey sleeves, two small gold oblong shaped earrings, somewhat half loose black jeans with large hip pockets, over the jeans was a very short magenta plaid skirt, and thick deep slate grey hiking shoes.

The three half Saiyans looked her new wardrobe over a bit... and quite a few times from various angles. "Now you're a real fighter Nana." Lucy chirped out while winking at her.

"Uh Lucy I look like something Mayu and Kohta call a hoodlum am I really going to fight in this outfit?" Nana asked very worried about her new look it was nice but for some reason she didn't like its dangerous feel on her. She was gentle and innocent and wouldn't even hurt a fly this was completely unlike her.

"Enough jabbering now we start up COMBAT! FIGHT!" Lucy yelled out as the fight and Nana's training had started up whether she liked it or not.

-begin Hyperbolic Time Chamber theme

And soon the girl's training began Goten and Trunks effectively taught her the basics like the Bukujutsu flight ability. She apparently mastered fairly quickly and was soon zooming around like a jet plane trading various blows with the two chibi Saiyan boys whilst Lucy watched the younger girl's developing power level it was increasing from 2 all the way to 1200 and still rising until suddenly when the boys went SS Nana was totally outmatched by them. However she was mostly far from defenseless as she had picked up Ki blast attacks plus teleporting too but she was far too weak to fight the pint sized warriors at full power. Nana needed to jack up her power level and quickly too if she was to have a shot at defeating or even injuring Majin Buu.

But now it seemed she hit a roadblock or actually a wall she couldn't pass over. Her level just would not over up any higher no matter what she tried leaving the three half Saiyan with no idea what to do next. Trunks after much thinking came up with an idea. "What about the Kaio-ken Luce would that work?"

"I don't know King Kai contacted me once stating it really wasn't meant to be used by Saiyans which I and the two of you are plus our fathers and Gohan. It's too much of a power drain I'm not liking the idea."

"What's the Kaio-ken?" Nana asked the Demi-Saiyan trio very innocently yet curiously as well.

"It's a power boosting technique Lucy's dad Goku used against mine years ago before I was born." Trunks went on to explain the move. To the struggling horned girl it seemed the only to get her power level up quickly enough to fight Buu.

"I'm not sure her learning it is the best course of action. We should try something else... preferably safer." Lucy huffed out being cynical and dismissing the thought while adding one last thought. "Besides Nana is not nor has ever been a Saiyan unlike us."

"But she isn't human either sis remember she's a pure 100% Diclonius you're, myself, Trunks, and Gohan are only half and our dads are full Saiyan. It might work out." Goten pointed out which got the taller girl thinking out the idea.

"Nana do you want to be taught the Kaio-ken? Well do you?" Lucy asked the shorter Diclonii girl gruffly while the short one thought it over.

"Will it help me out?" She asked.

Lucy replied back simply. "Might." And soon the work of training the meek mousy Nana to use the power boosting Kaio-ken had begun... Luce had brought a capsule for such and occasion. Nana saw the odd yet tiny looking device and asked what it was. "What's that?"

"A capsule from my mom's business Capsule Corp. they make little capsules and store stuff in them it's pretty cool. Watch what happens." The lavender haired boy said as the female half Saiyan tossed the gizmo upon the ground and shockingly out came a paper scroll with the instructions on learning the "Kaio-ken" technique all the while in a few minutes.

"Ok just read along with me (gets look) ok so you can't read then I'll whisper them to you then." Lucy said reading the scroll silently and relaying the info to the shorter rosette who repeated what she told her.

-shortly

Though Nana had learned the technique she still couldn't unleash it like a massive power wave. The two younger fighters had also hit a wall on how to bring out her latent power just waiting to be unshackled withthe right motivation. Friendship, compassion, and the tried but true camaraderie idea but still nothing worked to shake out the Kaio-ken power she was taught. This called for desperate and devious methods something like the power of grief and loss it got her brother and father into their Super Saiyan forms and did so for her it might work again with Nana.

"Now imagine everyone you know 18, Mayu, Kanae, Trunks, Goten, cute Wanta, Bulma, Kohta, my father Goku, everyone and everything like the Inn the woods being obliterated and gruesomely murdered by Buu! Think do you want that to happen huh! Do ya huh well do you Nana! What about little Mayu do you want Buu to pummel her into a bloody broken pulp huh? Picture that do you want to happen huh? Do you want them all to die! How does that make you feel huh! Helpless! Angry!"

-begin Dragula by Rob Zombie (Hot Rod Herman remix)

As the young Diclonii girl thought and pictured the various things Lucy mentioned to her a new emotion started enveloping her brain. It was somewhat twisted and got her temperature up, her teeth clenched, her hands sweaty and balled up, what was happening to her body was simple it was pure anger something she never thought she would feel ever in her life. "It makes me feel angry... IT MAKES ME FEEL MAD! KAIO-KEN!" With a loud air piercing shriek the rosette yelled out in a rage she had never felt before.

The entire ground section under her feet immediately collapsed into a crater but her power output kept going up and soon the entire island started trembling and shaking. The tall rock pillars decorating the surface either collapsed from the strain or instantly shook into pieces like they were mere sand sculptures. The entire island was literally being torn and shaken to bits by the girl's new strength. Giant bursts of pink colored electrical energy crackled in the air and some danced around Nana as if drawn to her, others erupted from the sudden appearing storm clouds. As lightning struck it collided with the pink energy tearing up the ground as the bolts traveled along. Then all of a suddenly Nana's power level skyrocketed into the one million mark, then two million, then three, then four also her lithe looking body was enveloped by a bright red aura which blazed like fire. Her pale pink hair was being lifted by the Kaio-ken ability. It had changed from pale pink to pure blood red. Soon her screaming died down as the three Z Fighters bore witness to their newest warrior.

Nana slowly opened up her bright scarlet colored stared at the three half Saiyans needless to say the three were in awe and also partly shock at seeing this normally timid and gentle Diclonius girl develop this kind of energy aura and deep blood red hair with the horns, red eyes she really did look like some kind of demon straight from hell. "I have changed I am no longer my "papa's" messenger or servant I serve only Goku and the Z Fighters now." She uttered out simply to the trio and let out another powerful yell. "RAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-Inn

Meanwhile at the inn the various Z Fighters were getting various things done, entertaining themselves until suddenly Gohan felt something something very powerful like a new power level had just appeared from nowhere. "What is that? That power! Could it be Buu?" The inn inhabitants looked on in shock at the seriousness the fighters felt so clearly yet so far away from the current area.

Soon seconds after Gohan felt it the others did to Yamcha, Tien, Videl, Piccolo, 18, even Bulma detected a massive power increase from a retooled scouter device, the surge even got the mighty Goku and Vegeta's attention. "My word what power is this! That's not a Super Saiyan and its sure as hell not Buu either!"

"Holy shit where is that surge coming from? It's insane!" Yamcha uttered by the sheer power of the surge he was sensing.

"Wait that energy it can't be its it's the Kaio-ken! I'd know it's Ki value anywhere no matter how long I've haven't used it." The orange dressed Saiyan man proclaimed to the group. "You all wait here I'll check it out and report back once I'm done. If not follow my power level and gear up to fight." Goku then used the Instant Transmission move and vanished from sight to check out whatever was making the high surge.

- southern island

Goku soon appeared above the island instant found the source of the energy it was Nana using the Kaio-ken technique yet mastering it like a seasoned pro warrior. Her slim yet lithe build showed she couldn't be any older than 13 at least so young yet so powerful it was amazing to say the least. "Like to fight her sometime... " The man remarked to no one and vanished once again but not before his daughter noticed his slight Ki increase.

Lucy had detected her adoptive father's faint power level he was high above them just watching. "I'll be damned my old man was right I was fit for the job after all." The girl said very quietly so none heard her.

Suddenly Nana's mighty aura started decreasing in power and size until the once blazing energy was gone, gone just like it had appeared and the girl felt pure exhaustion take over her body. Nana had no idea what just happened to her one second ago she was blazing with power now she was a grade "A" powerless runt. "Wha... wha... what happened to my power level its nothing now. What happened to it? Tell me Lucy what happened to it?" Nana fell to her knees totally wore out and cried out at seeing her power was next to level two again like before... the girl was sweating profusely and her breathing was fast and ragged.

"Simple kiddo you powered up so fast your body couldn't keep up with the energy flow and basically it burned itself out. Plus your small young body isn't used to containing such power and needs time to recuperate from it as well as get used to it more. Keep training some more you'll get the hang of it soon." Lucy said helping the short rosette up to her rather shaky feet.

The four then flew off back to the Inn but now with a new fighter in tow and a better chance against the insidious Majin Buu created by the evil alien wizard Babidi.

-to be continued

Well folks how was this somewhat short but important chapter hmm? I said Nana would go all badass later didn't I? Anyways the Buu fighting will show up soon so be ready for even more vicious bone crunching and energy blasting action only DBZ can bring you. Kurama has lost his two most important tools Bando and Nana. The man has one card left up his sleeve number 37. Though frankly she'll never get a chance to take the two on (it's a secret folks;), anyways please review this story and the following stories of mine as well "EctoVectors", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Horns of a Spider", ''Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviours", ''Power Ranger Dimension Legends'' and "Maverick Hunter KLN". I've two upcoming fics called "Diclonius Goddess of Steel" (Superman/Elvin Lied) and "Duels and Vectors" (Yu-Gi-Oh!/Elvin Lied). Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	9. Reemergence of Majin Buu

Super Horned Ascension 9

Setting DBZ (Android-Buu saga)/Elvin Lied before the events of episode 4 and episode 5 and onwards. OK an advanced notice I will not be discontinuing this story since now I will be keeping up with the chapters but be patient folks I need at least 5 to 7 days to make a trio of 7 to 14 page chaps so again please be patient. Story's rating is T for Teen for reasons already noted before. Here we are finally at long last Buu awakens once again to raise unholy hell upon the town. Yes DBZ fans Super Buu, Evil Buu and Kid Buu will also up and finally more developments come to light like the origin of Lucy's Saiyan heritage, her abandonment, where her mother has been all these years, how Nana will be a badass later among other things. So sit back and enjoy the 9th chapter entitled…

-Chapter 9 – Reemergence of Majin Buu

-somewhere dark and dim

In a darkened and abandoned cavern deep underneath the city of Yokohama a sinister plot was being developed. The evil alien wizard Babidi was trying to revive his precious creation Majin Buu. So far no luck the beings of this world weren't like the Saiyans or for that anything in the previous world… most if not all were weak and spineless. Their energy wasn't worth crap. "Damn… this dimension just doesn't have kind of energy Buu needs to be revived. Hmm… have to think hmm no physical energy well I could try to utilize emotional energy err frankly negative emotions. Where to get it from though? Ahh yes that facility building where that pink haired half Saiyan girl's kin are kept. They must hate the workers and the personnel with a passion for being locked up like animals I'll user their hate to revive Buu. I'll need a spell to modify the energy collection."

Searching through various rituals the space sorcerer found the exact spell he needed to use… the spell drained all negative emotional energy and he directed it into Buu's dormant pod. The evil power had the color of black as the swirls of the stuff were absorbed by the pod when suddenly it broke open… revealing Majin Buu himself. Oddly though crowned as the ultimate killing machine of the universe Buu didn't look that threatening though. Buu possessed bright pink skin (plus plain hole-like openings for ears, no nose, and a long antenna on his head). His clothing consisted of a bright violet cape, a black open front vest w/yellow trim, black belt w/a yellow buckle w/an "M" on it, yellow gloves, white puffy pants w/black leggings and white boots. "BUU!" Buu shouted out happy to be around again.

Grinning like an evil maniacal madman Babidi spoke to the pink puff ball from hell. "Ah Buu my great creation Majin Buu you're alive again. Come we've much work to do."

"Buu hungry Buu want chocolate, candy and cookies." The pink puffball said jollily to his diminutive master.

"Well you'll get lots of cookies, candy and chocolate Buu, and now you've got lots of fighters. What will you all do now hmm… I'll be watching closely from now on." The wizard said hopping up on his creation's shoulder as the dyad teleported away and out of the cavern area and high above the town where most of the citizens were totally unaware of the menace above their heads.

-cityscape

Walking along the streets was Lucy doing some shopping for the Inn as she, Goku, her brothers and Trunks and Vegeta ate a lot to fuel their bodies fighting ability. She needed it too… exercise and a healthy diet were key to a killer body which she had frankly. The varied citizens looked at her toned stomach with waves of envy while her outfit was a zip up pink tank, simple pink pleather dress going halfway above her knees, her sports like pants went to her knees and around her neck was a necklace w/a platinum number "7". Her final piece to her rather fancy looking clothing were her pink sneakers with black lacing (where does this wardrobe come from?).

On her hip was a micro sized music player dubbed the "Micro Boomer X12" made by Capsule Corp. Currently playing was the song "Monster" by "Skillet" and the blaring sounds were sent out along the annoyed crowds who saw some punk girl in street fighting clothes. "I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster, I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun, I must confess that I feel like a monster! Lucy sat herself by a nearby bench.

Coming out of the nearby café came someone from Lucy's childhood… in this case Rei Mizuno. She was a snooty raven haired girl wearing a sea foam green sundress and sandals. She saw the source of the crappy music and saw her. It was impossible but there she was… the freaky horn head only the horns were gone oddly but it was her though Rei would never forget the pink hair or her blood colored eyes no sir never.

"Yo freak hey there ox how you been hmm?" Rei said being a snotty nosed brat like she was as a kid. She sat next to the strangely hornless horn head.

"Well one thing this table isn't for dogs. (cue Rei's reaction) Yes I called you a bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch again bitch ya again and bitch and bitch again." Lucy said mocking her former bully who flew into a tirade at not getting the rise she wanted.

"Well at least I'm not pink haired and red eyed freak!" The black haired girl snapped at her bullying victim. "I'm annoyed now I'm gonna do what shoulda done years ago!"

Rei balled up her right fist and gave a mighty swing only Lucy caught it easily and latched onto her bully's neck and shoved her into the wall. "Well get this Rei I'm not that little kid you can push around anymore if ya try anything I'll crack yer face in got it? (Rei doesn't answer/Lucy shoves her up higher) Got it!" Rei nods simply scared at how string this shy and timid freak was all of a sudden. Whoever took her in must've been teaching her mixed fighting techniques. Rei saw the finely toned muscle under her arm's skin… Lucy was never this toned ever.

The raven haired girl pleaded Lucy to stop. "Stop! Stop it! Put me down I'm sorry I teased you I'm sorry!" Rei broke into tears at the idea of what would come next. Lucy would beat the living piss out of her for payback for all the things she did to her.

Lucy wasn't stupid and refused to even consider at all if Rei's apology was genuine. This girl was going to feel the kind of thing she felt all the years ago… give her a dose of her own medicine no less. "No you're not I don't believe you witch! Gimme a reason so I must break you fucka." Lucy said staring down on her old childhood tormentor who frankly never knew the freak was so strong.

-meanwhile high above the city

The diabolical likes of Buu and Babidi were cruising over the skyscrapers when suddenly the gremlin-like wizard spotted 1 of the warriors from the previous world… that half Saiyan Lucy Son. "Hmm there's that half breed of a brat… Buu she has a candy bar on her sic her."

"Buu want candy!" Buu said wanting candy to eat.

The pink puff swopped down through the streets and descended swiftly getting looks from various onlookers until Buu skidded to a stop a few feet away from the arguing girls.

"Babidi just the fucking gremlin whose head I wanted to squeeze until it pops… who's the lard ball some new buddy hmm?" Lucy said sarcastically to the ugly twosome and dropping Rei on her ass. She cowered behind the rosette while the crowd looked on in mixture of shock, amazement, wonder, and worry about what would happen next.

Babidi was fuming mad at being talked to this way especially by some bratty 16 year old girl. "You keep quiet you prissy little brat this is the great Majin Buu the ultimate killing machine and weapon. Buu she has that candy in her pocket I told about earlier and told me she won't share with you… sic her now! Kill her!"

"Yo fatboy get yer own candy I ain't giving your ass anything!" Lucy snapped to Buu.

"You gimme chocolate or Buu get mad." Buu said drooling like a baby wanting food. "Buu beat you."

"Fine lardass I was bored anyway since I can't beat Rei here I'll beat the living stuffing outta you instead." Lucy retorted back.

Rei took 1 look at the creature called "Buu" whatever he was or wherever he came from he looked like bad news… how the hell could Lucy fight much less kill him? "Lucy how can you kill this guy huh what do you think you are a goddess!" Lucy simply smirked at the pink ball of lard. Suddenly the girl got into a fighting pose ready to get going into battle. Strangely bits of dust, loose gravel and paint chips started rising slowly from the ground as an aura developed around Rei's childhood acquaintance. "Huh… Ahhh!" Rei said and looked on in shock as the girl's bright neon pink colored hair rose into the air as her body was enveloped in a bright golden yellow aura.

"HAHHH!" The teenager screamed out as her hair suddenly became spiky blonde where all of the locks were jagged in the back with 1 exception… she had 3 spikes of hair over her "old" hairline w/1 curving up. Her once cherry red eyes were now teal blue and full of power and rage. "Now Rei get away from here far away I'll handle it go!" What happened to the girl Rei wondered Lucy could never do this before… ever. She just went blonde and became blue eyed.

-to be continued

And so the battle involving SS Lucy and the powerful Majin Buu had started who will win in this battle of titans? Stay tuned for the next action filled chapter of Super Horned Ascension chapter 10. Until then please review this story and the following stories of mine as well… "EctoVectors (reposted)", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", Diclonius Goddess of Steel, "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior", Lucy and the 4 Chelonian Saviours, Power Ranger Dimension Legends", "Yokohama Night Monsters", and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	10. SS Lucy VS Buu

Super Horned Ascension 10

Setting DBZ (Android-Buu saga)/Elvin Lied before the events of episode 4 and episode 5 and onwards. Story's rating is T for Teen for moderate to intense written action violence, coarse language (Lucy has a nasty potty mouth (f-bombs/mf-bombs/a-hole/shit/bastard among other fun stuff;), and crude/rude/sexual humor. Be warned this chapter is all out action the type only DBZ can bring to the screen prepare yourselves for the new type of Super Saiyan… the half Diclonius kind that is. Lucy will now go all out upon Buu. Ok folks I must point Lucy's name was never revealed as Kaede until the Manga's last volume so for all intents and purposes she's Lucy here not Kaede (that will be addressed however).

-chapter 10 – SS Lucy VS Buu

Rei looked over her childhood acquaintance who now was a blazing blonde not to mention she was well toned from long hours of working out keeping herself in tip-top shape.

"Uh um Lucy is that you blazing like some superhero huh? Hmm?" The fighter's former tormentor half stammered out in shock at what she was seeing. After all it isn't everyday you see a girl with pink hair, red eyes and small horns on her head. But it also everyday you run back into that same girl who now can fly, go blonde, gain teal eyes and was a buff as an American comic heroine.

"Rei get yer scrawny ass outta here I'll take this ball of blubbery bubblegum out of its misery! I'll handle this! Get ready Buu because I'm gonna bring the pain on you." Lucy said as her aura blazed and giving the pink fighter a sinister toothy smirk.

Grinning a bit the small alien wizard found the perfect first victim to sic Buu upon. "Ooh this should be interesting but sadly you won't live to see the outcome you punk teenager… Buu kill her!"

"Buu beat you. You go boom!" The pink alien said to the half Saiyan girl.

Powering herself up the girl then rushed her pink foe. "Bring it on blubber man!"

Rei then ran to a safe spot behind a delivery truck but peeked out to watch the ensuing fight.

"Kill her Buu! Kill her now!" The wizard commanded the pink alien.

-begin Bombshell by Powerman 5000

The two began powering up their auras yellow for the girl and neon pink for Buu then suddenly in a flash they vanished from sight. Then with a thundering boom and massive shaking of the entire block the two fighters reappeared with Buu's left fist clashing with the right of Lucy in her SS form. The fighters poured more power into their hands as the pavement cracked and fissured and collapsed under the warrior's mighty power levels.

The shaking caught the attention of numerous onlookers wondering what the hell was going on… then they laid eyes on the fight. They simply couldn't believe what they were seeing… a fat pink man with a blazing neon pink aura clashing with a spiky blonde girl with a golden yellow aura which blazed with equal ferocity.

The two traded lightning fast kicks, swings, punches, uppercuts, as they hovered above the ground which fissured and ripped apart as the two continued to clash.

Buu however reeled back his left then boom… Lucy was hit square in the right side of her jaw sending her flying upward as the crowd stared in awe and fear of what was going on. Lucy crashed through an office building's window shocking the workers and staff there no less then tumbled into a roll to recover from the blow… and flying straight for her was Buu. She was ready this time though. Gathering a load of gold energy it began increasing then she threw out both her hands and unleashed dozens of gold hued bladed-like discs. "Thunder Slasher!"

The sharp blades of energy slashed and cut into his blubbery pink body slicing and dicing it… several of the blade discs went through his left leg slicing it into bits then his right leg. His antenna atop his head was sliced to itty bitty bits. A speeding disc sliced his cheek which split wide open. "BUUU!" Buu yelled out at getting hurt.

Stopping her assault Lucy looked over her work… Buu fell on his fat face groaning a bit. "Buuu…"

"Too bad blubber man I win ultimate killing machine yer a pathetic pile of taffy if ya ask me." The teen girl sassed to him as she readied an energy orb in her right palm ready to vaporize him. "Later Majin Loser Buu goodbye and good riddance didn't have any fun fighting you."

Struggling to his Buu glared at his foe then freakishly regenerated his injuries much to Lucy's shock. Steam began shooting from his head holes as Buu got angry. "Buu… NOT GO AWAY!"

The bellowing shattered the other windows as the pink blubber mass launched at the girl and zipped behind her and BOOM! Lucy was kicked in the back and flew straight out the ruined window frames.

In the air above town Buu zoomed ahead of Lucy then slammed his left balled fist into her gut knocking the wind out of her with such force the blows power shattered the nearby windows. The two vanish as Buu delivers a blow to Lucy's face as more windows shatter, Buu plowed into the girl's via heavy kick and the results the same more glass shattered, Buu pummeled her side, her face, her gut, then knee kicked her in the torso.

"Buu make you go boom!" Buu wailed he began a powerful assault of punches directed at Lucy's cheeks, chin, forehead and jaw as Buu was steadily pushing her back… the half Saiyan found from personal experience her vectors were canceled out if she experienced intense pain and so was helpless to fight Buu's mighty power.

Buu next unloaded a pink energy blast barrage upon the girl sending crashing through one building then boom… hard into the side of another one. The impact created a small crater as her Super Saiyan power gave out.

Buu swopped in for his next all out assault as the girl's mouth bled a bit from the left side. She was sore alright but not just in pain she was angry and beyond pissed. No one ever humiliated her like this and got away with it… but Buu was tough and could heal himself like Cell. Buu then sped at her about to give her a nasty pummeling. "Oh fuck…" She muttered.

-inside the very building

The building the two were fighting near was ca basic office work place however one floor was pretty much deserted and devoid of workers err almost deserted mind you. Typing up on a workplace laptop sat a girl typing away with a very annoyed expression written over her young face. She couldn't be any older than 21 years of age. Her name tag read in Kanji and in English "Holly".

Holly back years ago was a snot nosed raven haired girl almost was as bad as the three member idiot squad. Now ever she had a very boring job as a secretary for an office building… the pay was lousy and barely enough to pay for her college classes and social life events. In the desk next to her was another of Lucy's old tormentors the darker blonde girl Sawa who years ago was the orphanage's biggest brat. Sitting along a table was the evil queen of bitching the foul tempered demon and redhead: Natsume Okomoto.

The three wore traditional business outfits… Holly wore a grey jacket and grey skirt whereas Sawa wore a light green coat and longer black skirt. Finally Natsume wore a tan colored man's business suit instead of a dress it was her style as she was a bit of a tomboy.

Suddenly the building was struck by a heavy ands hard shaking like an earthquake was hitting the area. "Oh shit! Natsume ! Sawa! It's an earthquake we have to duck and cover like in school!"

Sawa felt the heavy rumblings and bizarrely they were coming from the building itself from the room behind their work office's wall. "It's no quake the tremors are coming from behind that dividing wall let's go see what the hell's going on here! C'mon girls!" Sawa tore after the source of the massive shaking and out the door she went.

"Not without me yer not wait up Sawa! Wait up!" Holly called out as she ran off after the dark blonde.

"Off into a hornet's nest I know it." Natsume said sighing as she tore after her friends slash co-workers.

-other office

The three upon entering the room saw nothing but still felt the tremors shaking the building until a mega sized shake rattled the room… but the trio found the source wasn't the ground but outside the window on the concrete wall of the skyscraper. What they saw shocked to the core… a large pink colored "man" was floating in the air.

The physique of the guy was bright pink hued skin (plus plain hole-like openings for ears, no nose, and a long antenna on his head). His clothing consisted of a bright violet cape, a black open front vest with yellow trim, black belt with a yellow buckle with an "M" on it, yellow gloves, white puffy pants with lack leggings and white boots. The "man" was essentially beating the living snot out of a girl dressed in a zip up pink tank, simple pink pleather dress going halfway above her knees, her sports like pants went to her and around her neck was a necklace with a platinum number "7". Her final piece to her rather fancy looking set of clothing was her pink sneakers with black lacing. The girl was dead center in a small but steadily increasing impact crater which was getting bigger with each new bone crushing punch the pink guy dished out.

Her bright pink hair, scarlet colored eyes and despite not seeing sight of her cat ear-like horns atop her skull meant there was no mistaking who this girl was… It was Lucy! The freaky horn head no one wanted and teased those years ago! But how was she taking such abuse without dying or well whatever like internal bleeding? "I've had enough of this fucking shit! Buu I'll kill you! Just because I got the SS power kicked out of me doesn't mean I can't do it again! I'll slaughter you! HAHHHHHH!"

In a huge burst of powerful yellow light Lucy's flat looking pink locks suddenly went jagged and blonde while her eyes went teal blue as a goldenrod yellow colored energy aura crackled over her body while the crater was instantly destroyed by her burst of energy and blown away shaking the building to its foundation.

"What the hell? Is that Lucy!" Holly yelled out as the other girls just stare in shock at their old acquaintance's blazing yellow aura and her very toned body and the fact she was flying.

The girl then rammed her fist right in Buu's gut then kept it up while slamming her knee into it then preparing another hard hitting attack. "Double Vector Shine!"

The familiar attack apparently vaporized Buu into tiny, tiny pink bits only again to the young half Saiyan's shock the blobs swarmed together and reshaped into Majin Buu once again. "What the fuck? Geez what does it take to kill you!" Lucy snarled at Buu who gave her the raspberries that is stuck his tongue out and spit at her.

"Me Buu beat you up! Me Buu beat you up!" Buu chimed enraging the already frustrated half Diclonii girl.

Lucy then powered up her body and sped at Buu again. She mercilessly pounded on him, pummeling his puffy face, gut, shredding his body via vector, smashing what was left of his beaten body then charged up yet another attack on him. "SHUT UP! I'LL KILL YOU BLAZING STORM!"

She unleashed the orange colored fire-like energy burst with red lightning surges encircling it. The blast hit its mark and hit Buu hard engulfing him in a giant orange explosion that shook the city foundation right to the bedrock.

The blast's smoke and dust finally started lifting but to Lucy frustration Buu was already regenerating his body god as new. Lucy had had enough… that was the last straw. It was time to get serious on this pile of taffy.

She zoomed backward to the pavement and stood her ground preparing a fighting posture. Buu saw a chance to fight then began charging up a blast then let it loose upon the girl.

"River of Power!" Extended her hand she took aim a huge beam of powerful bluish white energy rushed the girl's hand and impacted the large pink opposing beam Buu sent out.

The two collided as fissures erupt from the city streets and some partially collapse from the strained and weakened ground. The city continued to shake and rattle from massive energies it was being subjected to. They were literally shaking it o pieces which the girl finally figured out then shot upward still blasting her River of Power upon the tub of blubber.

Now the two were at even eye level their blast's both equal in power and ferocity when Lucy put a lot more into it and sent Buu flying toward the sea. She powered up and rocketed after him.

-facility roof

Lucy and Buu were busy grappling and struggling to outfight the other. The blonde grabbed Buu's head then tried to flip on the building roof only the blubber man reversed her attack and instead slammed her face into the roof sending her crashing down several floors while the alien followed after her.

-Kakuzawa Junior's office

The likes of the suit named Kurama was getting his rear end chewed out over the issue of the powerful Diclonii girl going by the name of Lucy Son. "The DNA tests don't lie she's got Doclonius DNA in her but the other half is… well we don't know what it is frankly. The genetic markers don't match up to anything in the UN's database. She's an anomaly and a very odd one mind you. I've never heard of a Diclonii that can go blonde, fly or shoot energy like this it defies all the things we know about them. I'm still wondering why we haven't seen this girl before. None of the others can do anything remotely like this."

"Kurama old friend you're working yourself into a state of burnout relax for awhile. Though I don't like to say such her actions so far don't indicate a threat as well the security footage showed she killed the bizarre blue creature but spared Miss Akagi and turned tail and ran away instead of fighting. It's very odd usually they'd slaughter anyone in their way… it's not like she's going to crash onto my desk anytime soon." Junior joked out a bit.

Bizarrely enough that's precisely what happened as the blonde girl crashed through the office ceiling and right on top of the desk breaking it into woody bits. "Ohhh… goddamn that hurts like a sonofabitch ouch… Oh sweet Dende I'll feel that one in the morning."

Wearily getting to feet and shaking off the bits of broken wood bits still on her clothes then finally opened her teal hued eyes. "Oh crap now I gotta deal with three zoot suits not just one fuck."

Junior pulled a gun along with the elder as the spiky blonde glowered at them. "This what I get for accidently breaking and entering? Remind me not to do your income tax then it's time for the Saiyan lady to go bye."

Flaring up her aura she suddenly vanished from sight then was behind the two and blew away the door and zoomed down the open hall. Grabbing a radio Kurama called to security to shoo to kill the blazing blonde horned girl. "All security shoot to kill the flying blonde girl… she has horns shoot to kill I repeat shoot to kill!" Turning to the pair of related men Kurama then glared. "I told you she's evolved… into what I don't know but she's faster, stronger, than any of her kind in history no wonder Bando and Nana failed against her.'

-hallways

As the teenaged half Saiyan zoomed through the halls she came upon numerous and frankly stupid guards trying to shoot her down like a dog. Zipping and teleporting around the bullets the girl missed one which just grazed her right bare shoulder as another her left shoulder. Ignoring the shots she blocked the rest of them and zoomed past the frankly confused guards until coming to a very long extended hall. "The hell is that tub of pink blubbery taffy gone to?"

The corridor in front of her was sealing itself shut so she did what she usually did. She blew it open. "Like I say blow a big honking hole in something and you'll find what yer looking for!"

Speeding along Lucy thought she might've lost track of Buu's power level when suddenly boom! She was hit right square under her chin sending flying up only Buu threw a bone crunching blow to her face knocking her back down but Buu still wasn't done as he slammed her face through the floor and gave some more force to it shattering the floor sending the girl down through floor after floor until she fell onto a large dim dark chamber.

-chamber (containment room number 37)

Upon her hard landing she bounced off from something big and metallic… she struggled to her feet and saw she'd entered into some kind of large chamber filled with cables, pipes, and control panels which all fed into the capsule. "Early Halloween… Kurama must like to decorate using a dungeon motif." The half alien said to herself as she then saw something written in big red letters above a nearby doorway… "Containment room number 37".

"Containment room number 37 hmm I hate to know what's kept down here… oh no here he comes." Lucy felt Buu's power speeding at her location.

Little did she and Buu know they were being watched by the three suits up in the office as Buu threw a series of heavy punches at the girl who dodged the first wave but got to blocking the next ones with her tough forearms then the two vanished… then reappeared as their arms were locked trying to break the other's iron grip. The girl then threw some heavy blows to the blubber man's head and went kicking it with such force it sent heavy vibrations throughout the entire building.

Buu sent a fast blow to the girl who was sent flying into the large containment as Buu buried his fist right in her toned stomach. She gasped the wind was knocked out of her for a moment… that was it she'd had enough. "That's it I've had enough of this bullshit I will kill you Buu!"

Buu simply got steaming mad. "Buu mad now! Buu beat you!"

"Whatever blubber man go blow it out yer asshole!" Lucy spat to him as she charged him.

She plowed into his gut with a balled up vector fist then used a barrage of them upon his head shredding it to bits only a second later he regenerated so flew over him and wham! She gave a hard kick to his neck then another to other side. She kept up her assault on his gut and hit with so much force the whole room nearly shook itself apart. Lucy snagged Buu's antenna then threw him around only to yo-yo him back then pound his face in. Buu was sent flying right into a control console essentially demolishing it.

Buu zoomed back at her knee kicking her side several times but Lucy was tough and had the DNA of two powerful races… the Diclonii and the mighty Saiyans. She retaliated with an elbow impact to Buu's left shoulder then heaved him away via vector right smack into the tank coolant tubes tearing them away from the floor buckling from his landing.

As the two continued fighting they failed to see something important… the lack of coolant had caused the tank to overheat… and the only way to let off excess heat is to open the chamber a dangerous idea for anyone nearby. The chamber opened up with a hiss as steam and vapor poured from the device and 37 stepped out though it was hard to walk effortlessly so she used a few vectors to hold herself up.

Her appearance was remarkably similar to Nana and Lucy. She must've been one of their race too… She wore a pale pink long dress, possessed bright pink hair, ruby red eyes, and small pointy horns on her skull top.

She watched the fellow Diclonii girl trade heavy blows with the fat pink man… the two sped to opposite corners of the room as odd energy auras blazed over their bodies. Lucy's blazed bright yellow as Buu's blazed hot pink. "I'm sick of this I'm tired of wasting all my energy fucking with you! It's time to end it! I'm going all out! Let's go to Super Saiyan Two now! Hahhhhh!"

The girl's jagged pointy hair suddenly became even more jagged and spiked as her yell caused her power to go up even higher. As the pair's aura's blazed the floor ripped, buckled and tore as well as uplifted as the fighter's prepared.

Rocketing toward Buu the girl gave a hefty uppercut sending flying straight up through the hole Buu sent her through as the girl simply watched the whole power fused spectacle.

-air above the facility

In the air above the research building Buu was suddenly sent flying through the air as Lucy followed after him and blazed up her fists and delivered a powerful double hammer fist sending Buu flying right out to sea.

As the pink mass of an alien finally slowed and wore out Lucy prepared the final strike… her ultimate finishing technique… the dreaded and powerful "Neutron Thunder Blast". She threw up her hands as the streams of blue white energy began speeding toward her uplifted palms.

The energy reformed into a super sized ball of blue white hued energy. Her battle wasn't going unnoticed as Kurama and the pair of Kakuzawa's watched in sheer awe and shock at just what kind of power this teenage Diclonius girl could generate with her bare hands. "My god what in the devil is she?" Junior gawked out.

"Son I'm not sure myself… I've never seen anything even remotely to this. Nothing compares to it at all." Senior said back.

"Buu? Buu go bye… think." Buu uttered out as he laid eyes upon the giant orb of pure power.

"NEUTRON THUNDER BLAST! EAT THIS MAJIN BUUU! NOW YA CAN GO STRAIGHT TO HELL!" The Saiyan girl screamed at the top of her lungs as she heaved the massive ball of collective blue white energy upon the fat pink Majin Buu then unleashed a massive burst of white energy from her open palms which impacted the ball increasing its speed propelling it even faster as the ball impacted the ground erupting into a fast growing dome of energy which sent massive shockwaves through the ground all the way to the facility shore's. Fissures ripped through the ground as the earth buckled underneath the sheer strength of Lucy's powerful attack. The mighty power shook the entire coastline and city even reaching all the way to the Inn knocking the group on their rear ends and knowing Lucy was fighting.

-via satellite feed

Watching the fight from the satellite feed Kurama and the Kakuzawa pair mentally grimaced… if Lucy was this powerful what chance did the man stand of capturing her for study. She was liable to blow up the goddamn building if he so much as tried. "My god she's a goddess among the other Diclonii." Kurama uttered out seeing just what kind of power Lucy wielded at her hands. How was she so powerful? How could she fly and go blonde? Just what was she?

-meanwhile at the Inn

Suddenly without warning the group of the fellow Z-fighters Kohta, Mayu, Nana, Kanae, Yuka, even Bando felt the true and previously unseen extent of the half alien girl's power. Using teachings from Goten, Trunks and Vegeta the likes of the Inn residents were now able to sense power levels. Needless to say young Mayu had never sensed anything like it not even the likes of Bando and he'd seen hundreds of bizarre things over the years.

"Holy fuck! I've felt that kind of power or strength before its fucking insane!" The man cussed out as Mayu kicked him in his shin to keep him quiet.

"Bando no cussing! But this is beyond anything I've ever seen in my whole life. You Z=Fighters aren't like anything I've ever even dreamed of… like superheroes frankly." She admitted to them as they felt her power too.

"Dad I'm gonna go get her back I know that move… The Neutron Thunder it'll sap 98% of her strength and totally wear her out once she uses it." Gohan said as he zoomed after his sister to give her a hand.

"Do you.. do you really think Lucy'll be alright Nana?" The school girl asked the rookie Z-Fighter who swished away a lock of her light pink locks held back via headband and bandana which was 18's idea of "tough".

"I know so Mayu Lucy's tough she can take it." Nana replied to her friend.

-battle site

-begin There's No Sympathy For The Dead by Escape The Fate

As Lucy unleashed the final burst of her attack Buu's body was totally disintegrated into dust as Lucy now drained of power fell hundreds of feet to the ground below her. Impacting into the ground she lay drained and weakened of power as her eyes were half closed and she powered down to her classic pink haired red eyed form.

Sadly to her horror Buu slowly but steadily reformed back to normal good as new before he was blasted to bits. "Me Buu beat you up! Me Buu beat you up! Me Buu beat you up!"

"Ahh shit…" Lucy groaned out. Lucky for her help was coming it was her rescuer all those years ago, her brother and best friend for her early years, her elder brother Gohan.

Floating by was the wizard Babidi who was howling in triumph at Buu defeating this snotty upstart Saiyan girl. "Hahahahah! How do you like that missy Buu is invincible!"

"Buu think she strong." Buu admitted childishly.

"Shut up Buu I'm talking here don't interrupt me!" The wizard snapped to the pink man.

Gohan landed to the girl and helped her to her feet but Lucy just fell on her face completely wore out. "Why do you take that BS from him Buu you're the first fighter in a long time to really give sis a challenge. Babidi's an idiot." The boy picked up the girl bridal style as she couldn't walk or fly away.

"Hey Buu you wanna a real fight hmm? Our dad's a lot stronger than both of us. How 'bout holding off for a few days of your rampaging and fight him huh? How's that sound?" The weakened girl asked the alien killing machine.

"NO Buu kill them both!" The master yelled to the pink fighter.

Buu then went over to the pair who cringed a bit as Buu laid his hands upon the girl and bizarrely healed her good as new. "Well I'll be damned I'm back in fighting shape I guess thanks Buu."

Babidi was in an uproar over his creation healing up the enemy. "Buu you stupid moron! If you want to live do what I tell you! In all the millennia I… Guhh!"

Lucy had grabbed the gremlin-like wizard by his throat putting the squeeze on him. His eyes bugged out of his small withered green head as she increased the squeezing. "Hmm not so tough are ya Babidi hmm? I think it's about time I kill you. I said I would and I meant it when I said it. You go bye-bye, bye-bye, BYE-BYE BYE!"

Lucy pulled her left fist back and boom! She punched the wizard so hard his face essentially collapsed as the spasming remains of his lavender bloodied face twitched as the girl heaved the remains away then blew them up into dust fragments. "That felt so good I was getting so fucking tired of his mouthing off to us. Now Buu remember no killing until our father comes over here he'll be wearing an outfit in orange like my brother is until then caio."

Gohan looked on a bit horrified at what his sister did and got a bit sick too. "You just… you just… you just killed Babidi."

"He was fucking annoying." Lucy said as she powered up and started rising up to fly off back home.

"You're a psycho y'know that!" Gohan grumped to her as she flew off.

"Shut the fuck up Gohan!" She yelled to him in the distance.

"Don't you tell me to shut up missy! I'll pummel ya into next week!" He snapped as the pair argued and flew back to the Inn.

-to be continued

Stay tuned for the next action filled chapter of Super Horned Ascension chapter 11. Until then please review this story and the following stories of mine as well… "EctoVectors", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", Diclonius Goddess of Steel, "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior", "Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviors", "Horns of a Spider", "Power Ranger Dimension Legends", "Yokohama Night Monsters", and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	11. Nana's Ascension

Super Horned Ascension 11

Setting DBZ (Android-Buu saga)/Elfen Lied before the events of episode 4 and episode 5 and onwards. Story's rating is T for Teen for moderate to intense written action violence, coarse language (Lucy has a nasty potty mouth (f-bombs/mf-bombs/a-hole/shit/bastard among other fun stuff;), and crude/rude/sexual humor. Here is a Nana centered chapter... keep in mind I'm hopelessly insane so no dissing. Ok folks I must point out Lucy's name was never revealed as Kaede until the Manga's last volume (exactly how many volumes were there?) so for all intents and purposes she's Lucy here not Kaede (that will be addressed however). Ok people since an ignorant reviewer dissed the story I'm going to explain this in very simple terms... Lucy is half Saiyan but the reason won't be revealed until chapter 14. So stop it and reviwers I'll tell why in PM's but no spoiling it for everyone else.

-chapter 11 - Nana's Ascension

It'd been a day since the fight with Majin Buu... and the deal they made with him. If he waited a few days then his ultimate opponent would surface; Goku! However just in case it was decided by the Son patriarch that Lucy and her brothers should train Nana as a trump card. Needless to say Lucy was not too happy about it.

"Goku are you insane?! Nana's a weakling she couldn't even kill a fly!" The half Saiyan girl bitched to her makeshift father figure.

''Kakarot she has a point this girl can't possibly become a warrior.'' Vegeta so callously pointed out glaring at the shrimpy looking female.

''Yeah dad even I agree with Vegeta what can Nana possibly do? We don't even know how much of the Kaio-ken she can take. It might be too much of a strain for her.'' Gohan added. He also had a point just like Luce and Vegeta did.

''But you'll never know until you try right? Eh Kouta?'' Goku said patting the college boy on his back... a bit tad too hard too catching him by surprise.

Recovering from the vigorous pat Kouta however offered the Saiyan a helpful bit of advice. ''Uh yeah I guess... Look Goku you're all welcome for dinner later but could you please leave the city crunching crap in the remote spots please?''

"Uh ok I guess we can do that for you since you've helped us out so much so far. Well we'll be seeing ya... Ready everyone?" Goku said preparing his Instant Transmission as the likes of Luce, Nana, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks and of course Goku himself as they teleported away to that remote southern island.

-soon – southern island

Once the likes of the group had arrived back to the remote island they immediately got to work... in which case Videl and Luce went about getting Nana dressed into her battling outfit to which she strongly objected to but a bit of encouragement from Videl she convinced the annoyed Diclonii girl to wear them. Especially since Videl asked her so nicely.

''Ok Nana gimme and Goten all you got. We ain't afraid.'' Trunks said as he and younger Son child readied themselves.

Speeding toawrds the new Z-Fighter the two young half Saiyans threw several punches but was blocked by a few of her vector arms and a few hover kicks. Trunks had grappled with one of them and her regular hand while Goten got the other two. When Nana tried to kick them they phased out everytime she tried to nail them. She still had trouble with teleportation however she was steadily improving already she could sense power levels. ''Am I even doing this right!?'' She out to them getting frustrated.

''Not bad but how 'bout this? Double Buster!'' Trunks said as unleashed his trademark energy attack as Nana did her best to deflect it... and so she had to quit grappling with the young half Saiyans.

Blocking the blast and breaking it in two bursts Nana gave them a heave towards two rocky pillars a mile behind her. The attack blew them to millions of stony pieces. "Hah there how's that?"

"Great if yer aimin' for the ground kid. Now try this on for size KamehameHAAA!" Gohan said as he charged up his signature ki move.

Goten then joined in letting loose his Kamehameha blast. "Let's get her bro! KamehameHAAA!"

As the two massive beams headed right for the shorter horned girl as she thought to her previous training. She thought back to how Lucy, Trunks, Goten and his little brother could manipulate their ki and form into powerful and fancily named attacks. She thought if they can do it so could she... she focused and light purple energy began forming in all four of her hands. With a mighty yell she let loose her first powered move. "Double Vector Mirage Shot!"

Energy beam from her vectors combined with energy from her normal hands as the four smaller beams fused into two larger one and she gave a grunt as the Son sibling's Kamehameha's were locked with Nana's beams as the resulting powerclash caused the ground to fissure and rip apart but it seemed the siblings power and skill was better and they won out as they poured more ki into the Kamehameha waves and overpowered the deminuative Diclonii girl who finally managed to phase out of the way just in time properly.

Nana started breathing heavy like she was tired out which was not a good sign. "Ok are we done yet?" She asked.

''We've barely even started kiddo... better brace yourself." Gohan said matter of factly readying himself along with his little brother and Trunks poured more ki into their aura's. The shorter horned girl backed away slightly awaiting her opponent's next move.

''Not good Kakarot her power level barely spiked when she used that attack of hers. I'm seriously thinking you need that Saiyan head of yours examined... " Vegeta grumped. With the way this training was going they'd be on the island for quite awhile. Nana was learning at a snail's pace and time was a luxery the Z-Fighters didn't have a lot of.

"No I sense a power in her just like within Lucy trust me Vegeta." Goku said keeping the Saiyan prince under control. The man could be such a grump when he was impatient but some things needed to be done slowly if they were to work properly.

Trunks sent off a volley of energy bursts which Nana avoided blasting instead opting to phase and dodge them rather than fight. She really hated fighting even if to help someone she wasn't like most of her kind. She was gentle like a lamb. "Hey c'mon Nana fight back this is pathetic.''

"Come on Nana you got more in you than that... bring it!" Goten encouraged the runty Diclonii Z-Fighter. It was clear she was still conflicted about fighting alongside the Z-Warriors.

"I... can't. I just can't! I don't wanna fight!" Nana wailed out telling it like she saw it.

It was clear as day that Nana was a pacifist not a fighter but suddenly Lucy had an idea if anger could cause Nana to become powerful once before then maybe it'll work a second time. "Ahh why am I trying with you Nana yer useless! You can't fight yer way out of a paper sack! Ya hear me I've never seen such a pathetic weakling such as you! You call yourself a Diclonius yer nothing but a fucking little pussy! Ya hear me a pussy!"

"Hey stop making fun of me I'm doing the best I can!" Nana retorted back.

-begin Cities in Dust by The Everlove (give it a listen its cool)

The likes of Trunks, Gohan, and Goten were in shock as to how Lucy was suddenly trash-talking little Nana and throwing in a few curses for good measure. This was so unlike her... she never dissed her allies only her enemies. "Sis what's gotten into you huh?!" Goten called out.

"You stupid girl what the hell are you doing?!" Vegta raged to the middle Son sibling (it was determined that through genetic tests and bone growth that Lucy was half a year younger than Gohan) who was insulting their newest trump card. While not a polite man by any means Vegeta knew it would be a bad idea. "Kakarot stop this!"

''Bringing about her true power Vegeta." Goku explained calmly.

Lucy continued her taunting of the runty Diclonii girl to bring her power out. ''Yer weak just like yer fucking daddy!"

"Don't you talk bad about my papa... I'll... I'll... I'll... Stop it.'' Nana tried to say but stopped half way.

"Ya want me to stop ya little milk sop MAKE me." Lucy added sternly showing she wasn't going to quit.

Then suddenly something snapped in Nana's head as her aura suddenly flared out as she rocketed towards Luce slugging hard upside the left side of her chin knocking her upward then unleashed a volley of energy blasts engulfing Luce in a giant orange explosive dome of energy. Once the smoke cleared Lucy was twitching in the center of the crater... Nana sped again at her and began pummeling her foe with all four of her rage fueled fists.

"Nana stop it ya gotta listen to me!" Lucy tried saying hoping to stop her Nana based beating. But Nana just slugged her upside her mouth silencing her.

"Never! Don't ever badmouth my papa I'm not weak! I'll show you how strong Nana is!" Nana started crying as she continued to pummel her incapacitated opponent.

''Stop! Stop it! Time! Time out! Listen to me I didn't mean any of it I just needed to get you mad... " Lucy finally explained holding up her hands in a truce styled gesture.

Giving her comrade in battle a confused look of hurt Nana spoke. "Then why did you say those awful things then?''

"To bring yer power out... like last time. Remember when you get mad your power spikes... I know yer not an angry person but you've got to harness yer rage if we're to beat Majin Buu. Now that hunch was proven think of everything that gets you mad and focus on it during the rest of the training." Lucy added as she wiped the dribbling blood from the side of her mouth. "Jesus you hit like a bullet train when yer pissed y'know that?"

Blushing a bit Nana got the cutest sheepish look on her mug... now the Z-Fighters had something to use with training the emotion of anger. It wasn't much but was all they had to go on so they ran with it. And so the Z-Fighters resumed in their training of the Sipelet Nana.

-to be continued

Ok, ok this is a story that's gone too long without an update but here you are. Next chapter Mayu and Bando interact with Majin Buu himself. It'll be really epic sauce. Anyways please read and review.

This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, EL Digital Saviors, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.


	12. Bando and Mayu VS Majin Buu

Super Horned Ascension 12

Setting DBZ (Android-Buu saga)/Elfen Lied before the events of episode 4 and episode 5 and onwards. Story's rating is T for Teen for moderate to intense written action violence, coarse language (Lucy has a nasty potty mouth (f-bombs/mf-bombs/a-hole/shit/bastard among other fun stuff;), and crude/rude/sexual humor. Here is a Mayu and Bando centered chapter... keep in mind I'm hopelessly insane so no dissing. Ok folks I must point out Lucy's name was never revealed as Kaede until the Manga's last volume (exactly how many volumes were there?) so for all intents and purposes she's Lucy here not Kaede (that will be addressed however). Ok people since an ignorant reviewer dissed the story I'm going to explain this in very simple terms... Lucy is half Saiyan but the reason won't be revealed until chapter 14. So stop it and reviewers I'll tell why in PM's but no spoiling it for everyone else.

-chapter 12 - Bando and Mayu VS Majin Buu

It'd been some time since the Z-Fighters or rather the elder Son siblings had told Majin Buu to wait a week so he could get a real fight. It would be difficult without Babidi to keep him under wraps it would be no easy feat. So Piccolo volunteered to keep a watchful eye on the two eyed no horned no winged pink people eater. The Namekian suggested Buu fly to the southern islands which were uninhabited so he could amuse himself by blowing things up. Things had changed at the inn too with Mayu getting very attached to the assassin. She felt open enough to tell him why she lived at the inn and not at home. The problem was her perverted step-father.

''Son of a bitch I'll kill the bastard... I'll have his hide for it.'' Bando muttered after hearing what the perv did to her.

''Lucy already beat you to the punch he's in critical condition at the ER... he can go to hell for all I care. Besides Lucy's dad Goku is much nicer.'' Mayu piped up over the issue. Lucy gave her some closure from the incident.

Bando revved up the engine on the hover car capsule Bulma gave them to fly to the island and check on Piccolo though the tough as nails Namekian hardly needed it. Mayu followed along since maybe the green man could teach the two a few moves. After all the Z-Fighters already taught them to read power levels so why not flight or a few ki based moves just for kicks? ''We should be getting pretty close to the island I love this hover car think that Bulma chick'll let me keep it kiddo?'' Bando said voicing his concerns to the 12 year old as they were getting really close to the island.

Mayu however couldn't quite get the fascination men had with powerful vehicles. ''Who knows but men and cars is something I'll never understand.''

Speaking of the island it was just coming into view seemingly rising from the waves a commen illusion involving land masses hidden from out of sight along the earth's curvature. Sailors saw it occur all the time. Setting the car along the dark sandy beach the two made their way to the silent standing form of Piccolo observing Buu just smashing varying rock pillars out in the distance.

''We brought you a few things to eat Piccolo.'' Mayu said sweetly handing a bag of hand made and hand cooked goodies. Though it was a fact to the Z-Fighters Namekians only drank water the Inn group didn't get that memo.

Rather than refuse the little girl's hard work he accepted the bag. He likely would give it to Buu though rather than waste it. ''Err thank you he hasn't been doing much except blowing up rocks.''

"I got something that needs answering and I wanna know it quick. Piccolo think you can get the boy blubber's attention?'' Bando asked as Piccolo called out to the pink rubbery 'man'.

"That's enough Majin Buu we've guests so take a time-out.'' The green man called out as Buu stopped what he was doing and flew over to the newly formed trio.

Looking Buu over Bando found it hard to fathom this blubbery pink creature was the greatest menace in the universe. He looked more like some failed genetics experiment or a circus sideshow freak. If Buu couldn't fly or regenerate he'd be perfectly at home in a traveling carnival show. ''Buu if you want to answer I've got a question to ask. Why do ya like flying around killing people?'' The assassin asked the pink blubbery man.

Mayu jumped in on the act too. ''And destroying our cities?"

Buu however had a quick answer to that which shocked all three of them. ''Buu was told to.''

"Who the fuck told ya to do that shit?!'' Bando ranted and raved after hearing this. He expected a complicated revenge styled response but not this.

Needless to say Mayu covered her mouth in shock and even the stern likes of Piccolo were shaken as Buu explained even more. ''Bibidi told Buu to kill people and Babidi said to destroy.''

It became very clear now Buu either had the mentality of a young child. It was either that or he lacked the common sense to think for himself... instead letting others guide him around. In the hands of psychopaths like Bididi and evil his son Babidi Buu was the ultimate in a weapon of mass destruction. His destructive abilities were several times worse than the biggest nuke.

''Hurting people is wrong its bad!'' Mayu said scolding the pink alien creature quite harshly in fact making Buu recoil a little from the preteen's outburst.

Bando happened to agree with Mayu sentiment. ''You don't have to listen to them ya need to think for yerself. Y'know find yer own path in life that sort of thing.''

''Buu not know what else Buu can do.'' Buu explained... yup he was apparently and deliberately kept in the dark about his own abilities and what he was truly capable of be it good or bad. Like a child who'd been coddled around too much in early childhood.

''There's lots of things like movies, playing with my puppy Wanta, soccer and loads of others that don't involve destruction on a city level.'' Mayu cheerfully clarified.

It seemed the words the two humans said to Buu fell on deaf ears as he walked up and personal to them scaring the crap out of them. ''Uh do what the hell ya want its ok just don't hurt us!'' Bando begged.

Mayu wailed out next. ''I still gotta get married!''

''Is to kill people really a bad thing?'' Buu asked innocently surprising the three yet again.

''Yes it is a bad thing a very bad thing. I won't allow it anymore you understand me Buu it's wrong.'' Mayu said talking to him like he was a toddler setting a clear messege on what to do from now on.

Bando however had to add a not-so-great two cents to this situation. ''Unless you get paid for it GUGH!'' He tried to say as he was then elbowed in the gut by a very grumpy Piccolo.

''Kay no more.'' Buu said cheerfully much to the relief of the three bystanders there.

''You're not gonna try to kill people anymore?'' Bando asked as Buu offered an agreeing grunt. "Good in the meantime until Goku shows up I've got a few things we can do until then.''

''Promise you won't destroy anymore of the city?'' Mayu asked as Buu nodded again.

Piccolo was dumbstruck... these two humans had just tamed the violent and destructive scourge of the universe in a few minutes flat. Maybe this dimension had hopes for itself afterall. "Heh I'll be damned.'' Piccolo muttered quietly to himself as he smirked.

-to be continued

Ok so how was this chap? Good? Bad? Rushed? Or great? Yes I realize misleading chapter title I know. Anyways we see the first signs that Buu apparently has the mental capabilities of a young child or evidently just does what he's told since he lacks the smarts to think for himself. We see that he'll wait for what'll be his ultimate battle...

This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, EL Digital Saviors, ELG The Series, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.

PS: Let me know what to do by voting on my polls there're contests there.


	13. SS3 Goku VS Majin Buu

Super Horned Ascension 13

Setting DBZ (Android-Buu saga)/Elfen Lied before the events of episode 4 and episode 5 and onwards. Story's rating is T for Teen for moderate to intense written action violence, coarse language (Lucy has a nasty potty mouth (f-bombs/mf-bombs/a-hole/shit/bastard among other fun stuff;), and crude/rude/sexual humor. Here it is battle I've been building up to... Super Saiyan Goku VS Majin Buu! Now enjoy!

-chapter 13 - SS3 Goku VS Majin Buu

-southern island

Over the likes of the small island Majin Buu was amusing himself by still blowing away rocks and hills but he was beginning to grow very tired of it. The two teen kids said a real fighter would appear in a few days but it seemed like an eternity to the pink alien killing machine. The week was almost over and Buu was getting... not a good combination considering his naive mentality and childish attention span. "Buu bored... want to fight soon." Buu said staring out into the serene looking ocean as waves lapped the island's shoreline.

-Inn

Meanwhile back at the Inn the likes of everyone were in shock especially Vegeta... Goku had somehow unlocked a new Super Saiyan transformation. It was apparently made possible because of his intense training in the afterlife. However so say the Prince of all Saiyans was shocked was a big understatement in fact he was royally pissed. ''Kakarot you have to be joking! There's no possible way you've gone beyond Ascended Saiyan!" The spiky haired man half hollered out.

Bando made a mental never to make any of the Z-Warriors angry... otherwise there wouldn't be anything left of him. "Ah shaddup Vegeta! Ya want me to kick yer ass?! Huh? I've done it before a few weeks after Cell was beat remember?!'' Lucy bitched to him hoping to shut him up.

"What did you just say you little brat!? How dare you talk to me the Prince of all people that way!" The Saiyan warrior fumed in a rage.

Lucy wasn't one to back down. "Ok then if yer the Prince then I'm the fucking queen of all Diclonii! Ain't that a bitch hotshot!"

"STOP IT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mayu screamed out shocking everyone at just how angry she got. "Vegeta, Lucy quiet let Mr. Goku talk!"

The Son patriarch was very much impressed by Mayu's bravery. Most who stood up to Vegeta were vaporized for their efforts. "Thanks kiddo but there's no need to be so formal with me just call me Goku. Anyways I've got a fight to attend to later everyone... '' Goku said as he then used Instant Transmission to teleport away to the isolated island that Buu resided on.

''Has he really figured out a way to surpass an Ascended Saiyan? Is that even possible?" Piccolo asked outloud not even sure of the answer himself.

"He's bluffin' what would that make him? Double Ascended?" Yamcha asked next.

"Maybe... maybe not... " Tien said knowing Goku had something interesting up his sleeve.

However Kanae was worried that if this new transformation was enough to beat Buu though. Her world wasn't like the Z-Warriors Earth. "But do ya think it'll be enough Tien?"

"Hmm who knows... But with Goku you never can truly tell. But we have to try." Tien replied to her.

"Don't worry Kanae... If know Goku he can handle it just fine." Bulma added watching the skies that her old traveling companion had teleported into.

-southern island

-begin Hyperbolic Time Chamber theme by Bruce Faulconer

Goku then appeared before the now very bored Majin Buu. Buu looked at him. "You the great fighter who's going to fight Buu?" He asked.

Goku nodded and flexed his muscles a bit before speaking. "Ok lemme say this Buu you're going to love this. Trust me what you're seeing now this is my normal state." Goku said to the pink man pointing to his currently spiky black hair. Then suddenly the man's black hair became even spikier glowing yellow. His eyes changed to light blue as well. "This is a Super Saiyan." Then Goku pushed his power even higher as his hair became even more jagged and pointed. "This is what is known as a Super Saiyan that has ascended past a Super Saiyan or you could just call this a Super Saiyan 2.''

Needless to say Buu was stunned by the very power that radiated away from the blonde man. "... and this is to go even further beyond! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-Inn

The very intensity that Goku was pushing himself had managed to catch everyone in a sense of shock. His power level had never ever been this high before! It was reaching dangerous world shattering dimensions! It seemed the very planet was shuddering under the mighty power of the earth raised Saiyan fighter. It almost seemed like the world was tearing itself apart. Didn't Goku realize he might destroy earth before he wipes out Buu?!

''What is he doing!?" Yamcha yelled out feeling Goku's power level skyrocket up to new heights.

Even the likes of Nana felt it now. "Lucy what is Goku trying to do?! Tear the earth apart one rock at a time!?"

"I've no effing clue! I don't know shit! Gohan what the hell is Goku doing!? Not even Cell was this powerful!" Lucy spat back to the shorter rosette then to her adoptive brother.

"That idiot! Kakarot what the hell are you doing!? You're to destroy Buu not us along with him!" Vegeta griped out in hissy fit of rage. Yet again the damn clown had surpassed him again!

"Goku... " Was all Bando said... These Z-Warriors were far more powerful than he thought possible. He was just glad they were on his side.

-southern island

By now the very power being generated by Goku was causing a massive effect on the waves... almost acting like a hurricane or typhoon's storm surge effect as heightened waves battered the shoreline with increasing power. The shore started cracking and fissuring like an earthquake was tearing it to shreds... but it wasn't any natural event it was Goku's power!

Buu saw the effects Goku's powering up had on the island with the waves and grounding ripping apart he thought this fight should be good. "

-Inn

"Do it dad!" Goten cheered.

"Yeah go do it Dad!" Lucy cheered next. She didn't care if Goku wasn't her biological father but he'd been more a father to her than anyone before.

"You can beat him!" Gohan added last but not least.

-southern islands

-begin Make us insane by Powerman 5000

By this point Goku's power was still rising and suddenly his golden blonde hair started getting longer and longer until it reached down to his hips. In a powerfully blinding yellow flash Buu was blinded for a few moments.

When the light subsided... Goku had ascended to something far more powerful than his race had ever seen in thousands of years. His eyebrows were gone but his eyes were still teal blue. His whole blazed with a yellow aura and crackled with electrical energy arcs. "I'm sorry that took so much longer than the others but I haven't had much occasion to practice this one. I call this a Super Saiyan 3."

Despite the powerfully raging aura the blonde gave off Buu wasn't that intimidated by this new power up. "Buu not scared big hair make you big funny.''

"I'm ready. Show what ya got Buu." Goku said calmly as Buu got into a fighting posture.

Then Goku vanished into thin air and reappeared just above Buu. "Buuuuu!" The pink puff fumed.

The SS3 sent a heavy hitting knee impact sending the pink man flying right at the ground. But before he hit the said terra furma he was booted in the face and launched back up into the skies. Goku caught up with Buu and snagged his antenna and gave him a swing then SLAM! He punched the blubber sack right in the face over and over for a total well over 15 times. Goku gave a final heavy punch to the pink man then threw Buu far away from him.

Buu was sent careening right through a rock pillar and rocketed down diagonally until he impacted the ground. Then the whole pillar collapsed on top of him.

But it wasn't over as Buu zoomed back up into the skies to fight the SS3 warrior. Buu grinned like a eager toddler and unleashed dozens of yellow energy blasts upon the SS3. But Goku was fast alright and blocked or swatted away all that tried to hit him.

Buu still had a few tricks up his sleeve though and sent out his entire arm extending to great lengths due to his rubbery body. The fist slugged Goku right upside his face. The blow sent him drifting downwards... slowly. But it had little effect on the SS3 as he grinned at the big pink puff ball.

Buu saw his foe was unharmed so it meant more time to fight. Goku kicked Buu in his face again knocking him back. Buu sped at the blonde and slugged him again. So Goku returned the favor just as hard!

By now the two were involved in a flurry of frenzied punches, kicks, blows moving so fast most with the human eye couldn't make out anything. In fact the fight would be invisible! By now the two fighters charged up a powerful yellow Ki blast at near point blank range from each other!

The two were consumed by the enormous blast... as the blast subsided the two were unscathed. "Buu have fun playing with you. You strong."

"Thanks so are you. I can see why my daughter got such a big rush out of fighting you." Goku replied back.

Goku vanished again from sight. He reappeared and kicked Buu upside the head sending backwards at high speed. Buu luckily had managed to stop himself only to be beaten in the face and gut by the SS3 warrior. Buu was slugged almost where his left ear would be sending flying back.

The pink blubber man stopped his descent and unleashed a powerful pink beam from his mouth which Goku swatted away with ease. Buu sends out a few fast punches only Goku swerved and dodged out of the punches paths.

Now Goku was on the offensive giving punch after furious punch at Buu's blubbery gut. The offense was quickly pushing Buu back. The last blow was a powerful uppercut to the pink puff's chin sending him flying back. Buu was now more than a little mad... he was throwing everything he had into this fight as the two were again in powerful flurry of punches and blocks. The sheer power of the blows generated massive amounts of energy arcs that tore and crackled through the air.

By now Goku had again gotten the upperhand... giving out blow after powerful blow to Buu's ugly mug and stomach pushing him back. Goku sped at Buu and kicked him so hard in the gut his leg actually sank into his pink blubbery... and kept sinking!

Buu grinned like a madman possessed and Goku knew the blubber man had a few tricks left in his bag. Buu inflated his stomach and effectively was 'swallowing' the blonde into him. Goku had no intention of being smothered and began charging a Kamehameha blast. The blast erupted out of Buu's gut then engulfed the pink puff in a vast yellow spherical blast.

Once Goku was free Buu drifted along in the wind like a kite fluttered in a high breeze. He looked like he'd been run over by a steam roller all and such. But Buu absorbed a lot of air and quickly restored himself back to normal. Goku again sped at Buu slugging him upside his ugly pink face and followed up with a heavy bone crushing knee kick to the stomach of Buu again sending him flying.

Buu recovered though and then sent out a barrage of pink powerful energy blasts which the SS3 backhanded as well as swatted away. Goku sent out a charged Kamehameha burst at Buu. Buu caught the yellow burst and squeezed into nothing with his bare hands. The two speed towards each other as their fists collide in a huge power clash. For the third time the three were sending flurries and barrages of punches, kicks, and knee kicks at each in a high speeding frenzy.

Buu punched away Goku then showed off by flexing his arm but was speed kicked right in the gut by the SS3 yet again sending him careening back like a pinball. Goku kept glowering at the now recovered Buu and readied himself with a fighting pose. Buu flew at him at high speed and threw a punch but Goku vanished and reappeared several feet away. Buu tried to punch Goku again but used the same teleportation tactic.

Goku then reappeared still more feet away as energy arcs coursed through the air near him. Buu was furious and steam literally began spewing from the holes in his head. He was really stewed now. Buu rocketed towards his enemy now pissed. Trying to punch Goku only for the blonde to vanish backwards so Buu tried yet again but Goku once again vanished like before. He continued his tactics one, two, three, to ten times drawing Buu further inland.

The two rush each other as Goku delivered a hard crushing kick right in Buu's face burying it in his pink blubbery head in the process. Buu plugged up his ear holes and re-inflated his face. He was hopping mad now and then used the same Goku used... vanishing then giving the blonde a bone rattling headbutt!

Zooming back Goku unleashed another round of stomach punches to Buu as his power seemed limitless. Buu then retaliated by blocking Goku's punches and kicks with his yellow gloved hands and charged up a powerful pink burst sending the SS3 backwards in the blast's coma. Goku then began fighting back as he let out a holler as he threw off the attack's energy off him using his own Ki.

Buu was laughing/dancing his fat pink ass off at how was beating Goku. Goku had to admit Buu was strong. He saw why Lucy got such a rush from her earlier bout with him. "Amazing fighting at this intensity and he's still having the time of his life."

"Want to play more!" Buu demanded still dancing.

Buu extended out his left arm hoping to slug the SS3 but missed and tried again with his other but still missed. Goku shot up then sped right at Buu kicking him hard in his ugly pink mug. But the blubbery man snagged hold of the Saiyan and like a rubber tied to a string on a paddle Buu shot back like a bullet. He rammed into the blonde like a bus sending the warrior back.

"KAMEHAMEHAAA!" Goku hollered out as he again unleashed his signature move. The attach nailed Buu perfectly and blew out through his back... Buu floated about until his face into view. He made an evil sneer at the Saiyan fighter. Buu then instantly healed himself back to normal good as new.

Buu then went about using the same tactic that Goku used on him. The SS3 was in shock... how could he learn the move so quickly?! "Not a Kamehameha... " The SS3 uttered out.

As Buu prepared his retalition attack he hollered out his apparent battle cry. "Buuuuu!"

Buu unleashed a pink hued Kamehameha wave which reluctantly Goku had to swat away and frankly Buu just did the same. He backhanded the blast into a large mountainside obliterating it in seconds flat. The dust cleared and the mountain was no more than a memory.

By this point Goku had a few choice words to say to the pink man called Majin Buu. "Buu I'm a man of courtesy as well as strength so I've got to say I'm quite impressed by your fighting technique. I've fought beings from nameless galaxies but you by far are the best."

Buu then had to return the favor. "Thank you." On another note his nose extended like a certain puppet-boy.

Goku then powered down back to his base form which puzzled Buu. "Hey why you go back to normal? You and me not fight no more? Buu have fun!"

"Well I had a lotta fun too but unfortunately I was the great fight you wanted. However if you can wait some more we can give you more fun fights... How's that?" Goku said offering the alien an alternate outlet for his battlelust.

"Buu say ok then. Buu wait for next fight then." Buu said liking the idea as Goku floated upwards and zoomed back to the Inn.

Buu then sat himself down and used his powers to change a few nearby rocks into chocolate, fruit candy, and blue colored bubble gumballs. He ate one of the gumballs and began blowing bubbles. He had to wait so maybe if he stuffed his face he wouldn't have to wait as long.

However unknown to even Buu himself sinister forces were working behind the battle lines to raise unholy hell upon Yokohama and Kamakura. The likes that not even be stopped by the z-Fighters. Time will tell if they can do it.

-to be continued

Ok so how was this chap? Good? Bad? Rushed? Or great? Yes I realize misleading chapter title I know. There you all have it the big SS3 Goku fight vs Buu. Like I promised you. Anyways next the story goes into deeper darker territory in chapter 14. Mother and Evil's Rise. Mayu's good for nothing mother rears her ugly mug around the Inn demanding Lucy to hand over her daughter. But let's face it no perv lover tells Lucy Son what to do... later figures from the teen girl's own past come back. Making matters worse some nut jobs try to shoot Mayu, Wanta, Bando and Buu gets pissed. Really pissed.

This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, EL Digital Saviors, ELG The Series, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.

PS: Let me know what to do by voting on my polls there're contests there.


End file.
